Depp Legacy
by Supernatural Willy Wonka
Summary: What happens when Willy Wonka, Captain Jack Sparrow, Ichabod Crane, The Mad Hatter, Edward Scissorhands, and a few other Depp characters get together? MASS CHAOS! Did I mention that there is a vampire queen and her vampire army that's only goal seems to be turning all the Depp's into vampires? Any and all reviews are welcome (:
1. Chapter 1

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **Note: if you don't approve of insanity, chaos, and Depp characters screwing things up then don't read. This story was created by boring classes and an insane mind. Enjoy (:**

The amazing chocolatier Willy Wonka was happy, well he was happy everyday but he was more happy today than he is on a normal basis. Willy's happiness might have been caused by the fact that he is on of the richest men in the world, or that his candy and chocolates are sold all over the world. Willy knows deep down inside is extreme happiness isn't caused by these two things, now that he thinks about there really isn't a legit reason for this happiness.

"Macadamia, you really shouldn't use that language!" Willy announces to the small, pixie-like Oompa- Loompa that has walked up to him and has started conversing in strange gestures and noises. Macadamia continues speaking rapidly; Willy can barely make out what she's trying to say to him.

"Girl… No, no boy… Slowdown will ya? I can barely understand what you're trying to say" Willy commands in a less than pleased tone, he's not exactly angry he is more of annoyed that he cannot understand what Macadamia is trying to say. Macadamia ignores the chocolatier's command and keeps snipping her fingers as if her hands, as fast as she can.

"Scissors. I get it; you're trying to tell me scissors, why are you trying to tell me scissors?" Willy thinks out loud, not noticing the silhouette of a scissor handed man behind him that seems to have appeared out of thin air.

Macadamia shrieks and dives down into the swudge as Willy slowly turns around, clutching his cane tightly to his chest. There's a young boy standing in front of him, looking scared to death at his new brightly colored environment.

"Hey there friend" Willy greets the boy with a huge grin; the boy has wild black hair and is snipping his scissors together nervously. There are scratches and cuts all over the boy's porcelain face and he seems to be wearing some sort of black, leather suit.

"What might you name be?" Willy asks kindly, the man with scissors for hands seems fascinated and scared by the Chocolate Room and doesn't answer. All around him is vibrant green grass, the greenest he's ever seen. Growing out of the grass are odd plants and trees that are a rainbow of color, running through the green hills and grass is some sort of chocolate brown river.

"What's your name, little guy?" Willy asks again and gently pokes his cane against the boy's shoulder; he's really starting to get impatient with this stranger. The boy seems startled and starts to snip his scissors together nervously once more.

"E-Edward" the boy finally answers quietly, he sounds like he doesn't speak often. Willy smiles again and gives an awkward giggle as an idea pops into his mind.

"Well Edward, have you ever considered working in a chocolate factory?" Willy asks, he can already see Edward harvesting candy twice as fast as any Oompa- Loompa with his scissor hands.

"I haven't really considered it" Edward answers honestly, he never really thought anyone would want to hire him or want to work with him.

"Edward, my name is Willy Wonka and I shake you warmly by the hand in welcoming you to my factory!" Willy reads off a cue card that he took out of his sleeve and gives his hand for Edward to shake. Edward stares awkwardly at Willy's hand, not really knowing what to say or do, at that moment all Edward want is to be able to touch Willy's glove without hurting him. Willy suddenly realizes the awkward mistake that he's made, and slowly brings his outstretched hand back without breaking his stare at Edward.

"I bet you have a strong handshake, I don't need to shake one of your hands to determine that!" Willy says quickly without thinking, and giggles nervously. An awkward silence fills the Chocolate Room as both men lack social skills; the awkward silence is suddenly interrupted by an alarm going off.

"Gosh darn it!" Willy yells as Edward cowers into himself, a high- pitched alarm is ringing loudly and the Chocolate Room is bathed in a blood red color, making the once sweet environment look hellish. Willy charges across the Swudge, towards his chocolate river, the alarm gets louder and more high-pitched as he reaches the rapidly flowing chocolate river.

The hot pink, sugar seahorse boat is coming very quickly out of the tunnel; standing at the head of the boat is a man. The man is wearing an outfit that's similar to a pirate with a tri corner hat, pistol tucked into his sash and a cutlass on his side. Next to the man is a strangest dressed man that Willy has ever seen. The man is wearing multiple layers of clothing, with a tall top hat that has bright orange hair coming out from under it.

The pirate's dreadlocks are flowing majestically in the wind as the boat comes to a slow stop in front of Willy. Willy shoots the orchestra that has suddenly popped up a death glare, the Oompa- Loompa's version of "He's a Pirate" comes to a sudden stop with some final awkward notes.

The alarm is still ringing as the pirate and flamboyantly dressed man depart from the boat. The pirate walks with a swagger as if he's about to fall over, his hands are splayed out in front of him, fingertips arched. Both men stop a few feet in front of Willy and stare in amazement at the wonder that is the Chocolate Room.

"The both of you wingnuts stole my boat!" Willy says angrily, the pirate ignores him as the other man smiles at Willy and starts to laugh at his ridiculous haircut.

"Stealin'? Mate, we didn't steal, we simply commandeered your ship, savvy?" The pirate explains with a lot of interesting hand gestures. The man standing next to the pirate suddenly stops laughing so fast; Willy is slightly scared of him.

"I would love to create a hat for your head" the man announces and takes a step forward, Willy takes a step back right into Edward. Edward instantly backs away and tries to hide the few drops of blood that he has on his scissors, from Willy walking into him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Edward says his clicking together quickly; he has once again hurt someone without trying to.

"It's alright Edward" Willy replies, ignoring the slight pain in his lower back and turns back to the men who stole his boat.

"Commandeering _is_ a form of stealing. Good thing I installed that alarm on my boat, in case anyone tries to steal it" Willy says with a evil grin, ever since that incident with that demonic barber man, most of the things in the factory now have alarms for this exact reason. The second man's smile fades as his eyes seem to turn a dark green color, as he realizes how big of a mess the pirate has caused.

"We were only usin' it for an extended period of time, without permission An' eventually we would 'ave returned it." The pirate explains with a grin, that shows some of his gold capped teeth. The pirate then starts to take steps back towards the boat, he doesn't like how this man is glaring at him and how he's holding is cane.

"The deepest circle of hell is reserved for parasitic copy-cat cads and people who steal boats, especially boats made out of sugar!" Willy announces as Edward gets closer to them, and they get closer to taking a swim in the chocolate river. The other man suddenly sighs dramatically, bows down, and flings his hat down in front of Willy.

"I Tarrant Hightopp, have made a dreadful mistake! Take me at once to the authorities, so that I may suffer for my crimes!" Tarrant declares and covers his face with his hands.

"Okie- dokie" Willy replies calmly, not having the slightest idea of how to respond to this. Tarrant suddenly turns his head towards the pirate, a wild and crazy look is in his golden eyes. The pirate recognizes this look as pleading, mixed with an unholy amount of insanity.

"Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure meetin' you, but you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" The pirate announces loudly and takes off running towards the boat, his arms flailing about wildly. The boat rocks gently as Jack boards it, as a pale man in dark clothing stands up and looks in confusing at his new environment.

"Go Jack go!" Tarrant screams as Jack stands where he was when the boat arrived. At that moment the impromptu Oompa- Loompa orchestra decides this is the appropriate time to start playing a sped up version of "He's a Pirate."

"Help! Help!" The pale man screams franticly, clinging onto the sides of the boat for dear life. The boat starts moving slowly down the river towards the pitch-black tunnel, the alarm starts to ring once more as Edward cowers behind Willy. Willy stays frozen in place; he never trained himself or his workers on the protocol of what to do if your boat is being hijacked with an innocent passenger onboard.

"Screamin' won't help ya" Jack slurs as they near the tunnel, the pale man stifles another scream of fear as a dark shadow rises above Jack. The boat enters the tunnel slow as ever, the lights flick on revealing the team of Oompa- Loompas that row, stacked on top of each other.

"We… No work!" Macadamia, the leader says in broken English as the small army of Oompa- Loompas raise their weapons- oars. Willy is giving the Oompa- Loompa orchestra a strict lecture on playing at inappropriate times, when all three of the men on shore hear screaming.

"Help!" The pale man screeches like a banshee, Willy, Edward, and Tarrant watch in a mixture of fear and amazement that the small Oompa- Loompas can beat the crap out of Jack and the pale man. On the subject of the mysterious pale man, he continues screaming as the bot goes down the tunnel and disappears from their view.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Will Willy ever stop Jack from commandeering his boat?**

 **Will Jack and Tarrant ever stop teaming up to cause chaos?  
Will the pale man ever stop screaming?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**


	2. Stealing is Wrong

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **VerucaBeyotch- Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that you like this more than A Night Most Strange; I like this more than A Night Most Strange. I apologize if this disappoints you but the vampire queen is not Victoria, Midna, or Zelda, to be honest I don't know who any of those people are. I have not read twilight and I've never played The Twilight Princess. You'll soon find out who the vampire queen is, all I can say is that she is one evil queen.**

 **Linkwonka88- Hello friend! I haven't heard from you in a while, how are things? DING DING DING, YOU IS THE WINNER! The pale man is Ichabod, right now he's my obsession and I simply couldn't leave him out of this chaos (: To answer your other question, Willy met the demon barber, (you'll soon discover who he is) when he accidently traveled back in time to London in a blue box called the Tardis. Let's just say the raggedy man inside of the blue box did not appreciate the amazing chocolatier running around his Tardis.**

 **Gosh darn it! I've written a ton and I haven't even started this story yet! Without further ado, I give you what happens when I am left to my own devices in my boring classes.**

"Stop your screaming!" Jack yells as the boat goes up and down wildly on the chocolate river, the pale man stops screaming for a second, looks at Jack and continues screaming. Jack sighs and wishes this strange looking man would stop screaming, he's really ruining the boat ride through the tunnel and wherever the tunnel is leading them too.

The boat finally stops after a roller-coaster through space at a door marked "Exit." Jack smiles as he steps off the boat, the pale man follows him, trembling heavily and trying his best not to faint.

"W-we… R-really shouldn't enter" the pale man says quietly, his voice is shaking slightly as he tries to compose himself; he knows that entering a room without permission is most improper. Jack ignores being proper and following rules and enters the room; the pirate is completely unprepared for walking onto nothing and falling into darkness.

"Jack?" The pale man asks from the doorway, he's confused and scared at the same time he watched Jack walk into nothing and hears his scream.

" _Get ahold of yourself Ichabod_ " the pale man thinks, he was the one to defeat the Headless Horseman, and he should be able to enter a dark room, even if the room is as black as The Horseman's steed. Ichabod takes a deep breath and steps into the room; he cannot help but scream as he falls into the darkness. Images fly past Ichabod as he falls, the images seem to be projected all around him and only scare Ichabod even more.

The images are like nothing Ichabod has ever seen, there's a chicken getting its head cut off, and a man with bugs all over his face. It gets even worse when a creepy old man with glasses appears and red and green strobe lights start to flick on and off. Ichabod's vision fades when a tarrying and familiar image appears before him. Jack, having landed without a single scratch is looking for his hat, when Ichabod falls to the floor from the chute that Jack fell out of a few minutes ago.

"There you ar'" Jack says as he moves over to Ichabod and pokes him. Ichabod doesn't stir, for he lost consciousness when the image of the Headless Horseman was projected onto the wall. Jack pokes Ichabod again, there's no reaction once more from the unconscious constable.

"Great time to take a nap" Jack mutters to himself as he hoists the limp from of Ichabod over his shoulder. The two of them landed in a gray hallway, with a long red carpet, Jack saunters down the hallway when he spots an opening in the wall.

"Now we escape" Jack says with a evil smile as he walks face first into The Great Glass Elevator and falls over.

/

"Where did they go?" Edward asks softly, once they have longer hear the pale man screaming his lungs out. Willy doesn't answer; he walks a few feet away from the two men and makes a high- pitched, juvenile call with his tongue.

"Wasn't that a strange sound? I'm used to strange sounds for Underland is full of strange sounds. Are you used to strange sounds, Mr. Edward?" Tarrant asks quickly, before Edward can answer, several Oompa- Loompas respond to their master's call and crawl out from some candy confections.

Tarrant and Edward watch in fascination as Willy seems to talk to these pixie people, using lots of hand gestures and making a ton of strange sounds. Willy finally ends the conversation by crossing his arms over the Oompa- Loompas quickly follow suite then rush off to complete their master's task.

Willy leads the other two men across a bridge, with a chocolate waterfall that Willy explains in great detail. Willy always does love to explain his chocolate waterfall, how it mixes up his chocolate and makes it light and frothy. The chocolatier doesn't feel that his day is complete unless he gets to explain how his waterfall works at least three times a day.

"What if someone falls in?" Edward questions as the finally cross the bridge and are on solid ground again. The ginormous waterfall frightens him a bit, he's never seen a waterfall that big and Edward is positive that chocolate would be quite hard to swim through.

"I should probably figure out to do if that happens" Willy answers, without breaking his long stride across the swudge. Tarrant and Edward share at a confused look at what Willy means by that.

"Probably before the tour" Willy continue on, up ahead nestled in the corner of the Chocolate Room is some sort of clear box, with buttons all over the walls and ceiling.

"Tour?" Tarrant finally questions, seeing as Edward isn't going to be the one to speak up. Willy pauses right outside the box and starts to dig through his pockets for the key to the box.

"Yeah tour… I sent out five golden tickets a while ago to find an heir; five lucky children will be allowed to see the inside of my factory. Two have already been found" Willy explains and shudders; he's dreading the day when the fifth golden ticket is found. So far the two golden tickets have been found by the two greediest children, Willy has ever seen.

"The tour..." Willy mutters as he blinks and suddenly realizes that he's still standing in front of the box, for who knows how long.

"That was the most fantastical story! May I tell a story now?" Tarrant asks excitingly, while Edward looks concerned for Willy, he has never seen a person freeze up like that while talking. Willy ignores Tarrant, Tarrant starts telling some story about the Red Queen and singing a song for her as Willy continues to dig through his pockets. Willy gives a growl of frustration when he feels something sticky instead of the familiar coolness of his elevator key.

"Gosh darn it!" Willy exclaims angrily, his key has been replaced by one of his candies, a Starberry Starshine by one of his workers. Willy is about to leave the other two to their own devices and chase down the Oompa- Loompa that switched his key with candy, when he suddenly remembers a trick that an old friend taught him a long time ago.

"Allon-sy" Willy whispers and snaps his fingers with a rubbery squeak. The Great Glass Elevator's doors open with a pleasant ding, revealing a very happy looking Jack and the pale man who looks like he's about to throw up, faint, or both.

"What the frick- frack are you two pixie sticks doing in my elevator?" Willy demands, twisting the knob of his cane tightly.

"Yours? We don't see your name on it" Jack sasses back with a slight smile.

"Actually Mr. Sparrow, if you were to look up a little higher and to the left, you would find all that you need to see" Willy replies with an evil smile. Willy does love it when he proves his opponent so wrong, there's nothing left but a pile of broken dreams.

Jack's smile stays on his face, even though he fears what Willy means as he looks up higher and towards the left. On the ceiling of The Great Glass Elevator, in purple crayon are the words "property of William W. Wonka, do not steal."

"I told ya!" Willy says when Jack's smile fades, he's been proven wrong and for once he doesn't have a sassy comeback.

"William… Is a strong name" Jack manages to say as Willy sends Edward into the elevator, to escort the two men out of it. The five men stare awkwardly at each other, as they all lack social skills and have no idea what to say or do.

"What is your name?" Jensen? Victor? Zubar?" Tarrant asks the pale man with an insane smile, Ichabod looks up from staring at his boots and gives Tarrant a weak smile, he's still feeling the effects of the elevator ride.

"Ichabod Crane, Constable Ichabod Crane" Ichabod answers softly, Jack takes a step back and hides behind Edward when he hears that this man is a constable. The last thing that Jack needs is a constable to be after him, for his life of piracy.

"Well constable, what were you doing, stealing my elevator?" Willy asks with a forced smile, these two thieves' are really starting to tick him off.

"I didn't steal it! I was unconscious when I entered this contraption, he stole it!" Ichabod explains loudly and points to Jack, Jack takes this as his cue to escape.

"It's not stealin' if you were goin' to return it" jack quickly answers, Ichabod being the only law enforcement adjusts his jacket and steps forward and glares at Jack.

"Were you planning on returning the ship, Mr. Sparrow?" Ichabod demands, the tension seems to grow thicker in the next ten seconds. Jack smiles and takes a step closer to the elevator, if he needs to, Jack can always say some cunning line and escape to some random room in the elevator.

"No, I wasn't goin' to return it" Jack announces and turns towards the elevator, the second he touches The Great Glass Elevator all hell breaks loose. Ichabod is yelling some un-professional things at jack and trying to pull him off the elevator. Willy is standing behind Jack and Ichabod, threatening Jack with everything he's got from throwing him in his chocolate river to handing him over to the Oompa- Loompas. Tarrant is standing next to Edward, cheering Jack on. Lastly there's Edward, Edward is the only one not streaming, and he's standing next to Tarrant clicking his scissors nervously.

The lights suddenly shut off in a shower of sparks, drowning everyone in darkness, all screaming stops instantly and is replaced by an awkward silence.

"Your contraption won't open" Jack says quietly, the Chocolate Room is so dark, no one can see Jack or their own hand in front of their face.

"Serves you right. Stealing is one of the worst crimes known to man" Ichabod answers cruelly, like Jack no one can tell where the constable is standing. The awkward silence returns along with the sound of Jack, trying to break into Willy's elevator.

"I'm scared" Edward whispers fearfully, when the group hears some sort of rustling sound, almost like wings flapping. The lights suddenly turn back on; the five are momentarily blinded, when their vision returns there is a woman in a black dress front of them.

The woman's skin is as pale as the snow on Fudge Mountain; she has sunken eyes that are a deep blood red color. The woman smiles showing elongated fangs, and moves her long black hair away from her angular face.

"You are mine" the woman growls and shows the full length of her blood stained fangs.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Who is this mysterious, fanged woman?**

 **Will Jack ever stop trying to steal things?**

 **Will the group ever stop bitching at each other, and work together?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**

 **Holy snap, I wrote all of this on a school night. Go me.**


	3. Run!

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **I apologize greatly for the last chapter; I accidently put up the wrong chapter. Please forgive me for my foolish mistake.**

 **Linkwonka88- SHAME ON WILLY! He should seriously know better than to steal, before you know it he's going to end up like Jack and start stealing everything. I have seen a bit of Star Trek and while I like Doctor Who more than it, I do like Star Trek, Scotty is mah favorite character. Thank you for the image of Ichabod chasing Willy around for stealing; though I doubt he would, Ichabod barely understands the elevator. He would freak the hecky out at the idea of a machine that can travel through time and space, and have some sort of mental breakdown. That line was from Pirates of the Caribbean, I have this weird thing while when I'm writing I end up slipping in random movie quotes. I cannot wait for POTC 5; I'm thrilled that they are making a fifth one.**

 **VerucaBeyotch- I'm not going to be watching twilight any time soon, I didn't know if you liked it or not so I didn't want to offend you by saying how much I dislike it. VAMPIRES DO NOT SPARKLE, seriously vampires are supposed to be creatures of darkness like the guys from Interview with a Vampire. I haven't really heard of Twilight Princess, but I have heard of Zelda and I would have to agree with you that she's pretty cool. School is really bumming me out with homework and tests; it's really draining my sanity and causing me to continue writing this story. Maleficent is cool and I really liked the newer version of her, but this vampire lady is one of my own design. I've wanted to have a couple of Depp characters fight vampires for a while now.**

 **Curse you King George! I once again have written a lot and HAVEN'T STARTED THIS STORY! No more rambling, let's get this party started!**

"What?" Willy questions with an awkward smile as the woman opens her mouth to the full extent, showing the full length of her fangs.

"You are mine to kill, I Elizabeth the vampire queen have claimed you as my own!" the woman explains, her voice has a bit of an accent that none of the men can figure out what it is, Ichabod seems to be the only one who turns pale as Elizabeth gives a warning growl and leaps onto the group of men.

"No!" Willy screeches and whacks Elizabeth out of the air with his cane; Elizabeth falls to the ground and goes still. The group seems to share a sigh of relief when they determine that Elizabeth is unconscious, she can no longer hurt them- for now.

"Thank you" Edward whispers from behind Tarrant, Tarrant and Jack are standing next to each other and look as if they are about to screw everything up.

"I'm watching you two" Willy says when he notices the look in their eyes, as he snaps his fingers. The Great Glass Elevator doors that Jack was trying so hard to break into open with a loud ding.

The five quickly enter the elevator, without a second thought or doubt; Willy presses the Chocolate Room button as the doors slide close. The elevator takes off with a start, in a sideways direction.

"This is more fun than riding the Jabberwocky!" Tarrant yells out happily, he, Jack, and Willy seem to be the only ones that are enjoying the wild ride. Edward keeps hitting the walls and almost falling over, which terrifies him because he could easily stab any of the men. Ichabod is standing net to him, still as a statue using all of his will power not to faint.

The Great Glass Elevator suddenly shoots upward, Edward makes a scared noise as he finally loses his balance and slices open Ichabod's upper arm. Ichabod shrieks like a little girl as his legs give out, and he falls next to Edward. Ichabod yanks off his black overcoat, blood is already starting to stain his white sleeve and drip onto the glass floor.

Willy suddenly notices the two men sitting on the glass floor; he turns away from Tarrant and Jack, who are looking in amazement as they fly over Fudge Mountain. Willy regrets leaving Jack and Tarrant to their own devices the second he turns away, but it looks like Edward and Ichabod desperately need his assistance.

"You guys okay?" Willy asks as the elevator slows down and comes to a stop, above Fudge Mountain. No one sees the dark shadow crawling on the elevator track. Edward looks scared to death, he snips his scissors together quickly not knowing what to do. Edward only manages to spread the blood over his scissors, Ichabod is deathly pale and trying to stop bleeding by placing his hand over the wound. The constable only manages to cover his hand with blood, the bleeding hasn't slowed and watching the blood leak from his body is starting to make him feel light- headed.

"I 'ate to interrupt your talk, but we've got an issue" Jack suddenly announces as Elizabeth crawls, like a spider down one of the walls of the elevator.

"We need to escape" Willy says quietly, the whole group watches in more curiosity than fear as Elizabeth's fangs scratch the glass as she tries to bite them through the glass. Elizabeth is upside- down on the door, trying to get in, the smell of Ichabod's blood is driving her crazy with thirst. The scent of Ichabod's blood is how she found the misfit group.

"I believe she's here because, she smelled your blood" Tarrant announces, Elizabeth growls and climbs to the top of the elevator to see if there's some sort of door up there.

"M-my blood?" Ichabod questions weakly, he's never been good with blood and this time isn't any different. Ichabod's vision is starting to fade out; Tarrant fails to see how the constable is rapidly losing consciousness and smiles at him.

"There are all kinds of vampires in Underland; the scariest ones are the ones the Red Queen has. They're really scary because they drink all your blood at once" Tarrant explains, Ichabod promptly faints when he hears the word "blood", his head hits the glass wall with a loud thud.

"That eunuch's quite weak" Jack says as he watches Elizabeth tap the glass angrily, with a long black claw that seems to have come out of her fingernail. Willy crouches next to Ichabod and ever so carefully rolls up the constable's sleeve, Edward cut him deep and he's still bleeding heavily.

"I hurt him" Edward says softly, he clicks his scissors together slowly, the blood is just starting to dry on his blades turning the silver to a red color.

"Don't worry Edward, it was a mistake" Willy answers, after about ten minutes of careful examination, and with Willy's vast medical knowledge, Willy takes out a purple Band-Aid and sticks it on Ichabod's cut. All seems peaceful for a moment, as the group takes a breather but that moment is interrupted by Elizabeth breaking the glass on the ceiling, and creating a medium sized hole.

"I shall kill you all, and drink your blood!" Elizabeth screams, in the last few minute she has gotten more bat like. Elizabeth's ears have become more pointed, her pupils are like cat's eyes and her fangs seems longer and sharper.

Jack steps forward and yanks out his cutlass, Willy stands next to him with his cane raised and Edward is behind him, his scissors out in front. While the three prepare to fight Elizabeth, Tarrant scoops Ichabod up bridal style, he's stopped bleeding but it still deathly pale and barely breathing.

"No one breaks my elevator" Willy says firmly as Elizabeth crawls half way through the hole in the ceiling. Elizabeth stays where she is, half inside the elevator and half outside, when an evil idea pops into her head.

"Your precious elevator, isn't the only thing I'm going to break" Elizabeth answers and slides out of the elevator like some sort of demonic snake. The group watches in horror as Elizabeth balances on the track, and in one swift movement she cuts the elevator loose from the track.

"How dare you!" Jack screams loudly as the elevator instantly falls, Elizabeth laughs as two black, leathery wings unfold from behind her as she dives down to catch her prey.

Willy is the only one not screaming as he presses random buttons, in hopes that he'll slow the elevator down before it crashes. It's no use, the elevator hits the side of Fudge Mountain, and the group hits the floor as the elevator starts to slide down the mountain like some sort of sled.

"I don't want to die!" Edward yells in the loudest voice anyone has ever him speak in as the elevator starts to pick up speed.

"You won't die, unless we crash, light on fire, or fall into a ravine" Tarrant replies from his position on the floor, he's still holding onto Ichabod and Ichabod isn't showing any signs of waking up any time soon.

Jack quickly gets to his feet; each second they slide they start to move faster and faster with powdered sugar snow flying everywhere. The pirate suddenly knows what he has to do, without a word or another second wasted he climbs through the hole onto the elevator's side.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Willy asks he's pressed every button that he could think of and nothing has happened, the elevator shows no signs of slowing. Jack feels alive as he balances on the top of the elevator; it's as if he's controlling his ship once more.

"Willy, hold onto Ichabod" Tarrant commands and hands the constable to the chocolatier. Tarrant hands Ichabod to Willy, before Willy can answer or react to too much human contact. Tarrant climbs out of the hole and joins Jack, he almost his hat when they fly over a lump of fudge but he quickly grabs onto it.

"'Ave you come to 'elp?" Jack asks, they've almost reached the bottom of Fudge Mountain and Elizabeth has almost reached them. Tarrant hastily balances himself like Jack, the two stand together once more, whacking away any mint tree branches and trying their best to control the elevator.

Tarrant looks down when he hears a scratching sound, Edward is scratching the ceiling of the inside of the elevator, desperately trying to get their attention. Willy is sitting; cross- legged in the corner of the elevator, glaring at Edward for scratching his elevator. Ichabod is still unconscious, his head in Willy's lap.

"What is it my scissor-handed friend?" Tarrant asks, crouching down so he can see Edward better. Edward starts to wave his scissor hands franticly as a dark shadow looms over them; it's the look of horror on Willy's face that gives the danger away.

"Get down!" Tarrant screams and pulls Jack to the ground, a bone-chilling howl fills the air as Elizabeth swoops, and would have picked up the both of them, if they hadn't ducked.

"You saved me" Jack whispers, both men are crouched down on top of the elevator, Elizabeth flies a few hundred feet above them screaming angrily.

"It was no big deal, you would have done the same for me" Tarrant answers, he doesn't see the hand that has grabbed onto the top of the elevator. Willy, Edward, and a weak Ichabod that has just woken up, stare in horror at the dangling man that has appeared out of nowhere.

Jack is silent as he pushes Tarrant to the side, Tarrant almost falls off the elevator but if Jack hadn't not pushed him, he would be dead. A man is kneeling down, a straight razor is where Tarrant was, he didn't even hear the man sneak up behind him and try to kill him.

"Who is he?" Edward asks fearfully, he's sitting as close as Willy allows, Ichabod slowly inches closer to Willy as they watch the scene un-fold.

"I knew he would return one day. How the hecky did he get in my factory?" Willy demands, he doesn't understand how any of these men especially the newcomer got into his factory and it's really starting to tick him off.

"Who ar' you?" Jack asks, out of the corner of his eye he sees that they're only a few feet away from the base of the mountain, Elizabeth sees this too and dives again.

"Look out!" Tarrant yells, this time Jack understands what the hatter is saying and drops, the mysterious man quickly follow's Tarrant's actions. Elizabeth has gotten even more bat like, her arms have become part of her wings and her skin overall has turned from a snow white to a light blue color.

"I will have you!" Elizabeth screams, as she floats a couple of feet above the men. The stranger grabs Jack's cutlass and throws it towards Elizabeth, Elizabeth gives a cry of pain when the cutlass cuts through her left wing.

"You have not seen the last of me!" Elizabeth yells one last time as she falls to the ground, in the forest of mint trees. The men have little time to celebrate, for The Great Glass Elevator suddenly hits a fudge rock and goes flying. The elevator hits the base of Fudge Mountain and shatters upon impact.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Will Jack and Tarrant ever find out the stranger's name?**

 **Is Elizabeth really dead?**

 **What even happened to The Great Glass Elevator?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**


	4. All Hell Breaks Loose

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **VerucaBeyotch- Yay my cliffhanger worked! They should be okay… Ish and about Willy being obsessed with purple I just thought it would be a color he would like. Knowing Willy when he likes something he tends to fill his factory with it.**

 **Warning: This chapter has extreme weirdness, wait why am I warning you about the extreme weirdness? Never mind anything that I just said, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Sorry for the wait, school got busy as hecky and it took me a long, long, LONG time to write.**

Elizabeth wakes up slowly; the smell of mint is all around her and makes her feel nauseous. The vampire queen is tangled in the branches of dark green mint trees; her wings are have small cuts over them and are being stretched painfully over the prickly branches.

"That damn pirate" Elizabeth growls when she feels the cutlass sticking awkwardly out of her left wing. After a good half hour of growling, screaming, and cursing "that damn pirate" the cutlass is finally free from her wing. While the cutlass may be free, the vampire queen certainly won't be flying anytime soon, her left wing hangs limply by her side. Elizabeth lets out loud war cry when she discovers that the cutlass broke the main bone in her wing that allows the wing to function properly.

"You can't 'ave my ship!" Jack yells, sitting up with a start, the pirate is half buried in the powdered sugar snow, half not. Tarrant is sitting next to him, calmly sowing a blue patch on his top hat.

"Oh hello Jack!" Tarrant greets happily when he sees a very confused Jack, staring at him. Jack then turns around and sees that all around them are pieces, large and small of what was once The Great Glass Elevator.

"Ar' we… Dead?" Jack asks quietly, all around them are the other limp bodies of the other men mixed in with the glass.

"I don't believe so, you're breathing, even the mountain is breathing!" Tarrant announces happily and points towards Fudge Mountain. A thick black cloud has appeared and is over Fudge Mountain, like some sort of great storm cloud.

"Oh buggar" Jack mutters and quickly starts to brush the snow off himself, Tarrant senses Jack's fear and tucks his sowing supplies away for a later time. A weak and injured Elizabeth is on top of Fudge Mountain, she flew only stopping when she couldn't fly anymore up the side of the mountain, so she could begin her plan of revenge. A few moments later, the vampire queen has a black cloud of dark magic summoned and is starting to chant her spell.

"That cloud is black. Black starts with a B; let's name all of the words that start with B!" Tarrant announces happy as ever, as if the threatening black cloud is nothing more than a rainbow shining down on them.

"Blue, banana, banjo" Tarrant starts, and then looks over to Jack as if Jack would continue his odd game. The writer of this story is then amazed out of her wits when Jack smiles at the hatter and continues where he left off.

"Barrel, boot, blade" Jack says happily as the cloud grows bigger and blacker. Elizabeth's chant is coming towards the end; she can already hear the growls and snarls of her undead brothers and sisters.

"Bear, Bandersnatch, button" Tarrant continues on with excitement in his voice, Jack gives Tarrant a confused look but doesn't question the word "Bandersnatch".

"What in Loompaland's sweet name are you two gobstoppers doing?" Willy demands as he walks out of the mint tree forest, with a limping Edward and a half-awake Ichabod who looks as if he just saw the meaning of life.

"Gobstopper doesn't start with a B" Tarrant replies with a frown, Willy frowns back at him he's just as confused as Jack. None of these men notice when vampire, upon vampire's start to come out of the black cloud.

"No it doesn't" Willy answers with an involuntary giggle and an awkward smile. Elizabeth starts to laugh when the hordes of the undead start to fill the Fudge Mountain airspace, the few Oompa- Loompas that are mining the fudge quickly escape Fudge Mountain while they still can.

"B-bitch+ Ichabod says weakly, continuing the game with an odd smile on his face, Ichabod is speaking from his position against a mint tree seeing as the rest of the men didn't feel like carrying him. Jack and Willy give the constable a look, seeing as this is the first time they've heard him swear, Tarrant looks up from helping Edward at Ichabod. Tarrant is thrilled that someone else is playing his game!

"Oh no, no, no, no, I've said a bad word! Bad Ichabod!" Ichabod says quickly in a fluty voice, one of his eyes is closed and the creepy smile stays on his paler than death face.

"Is E'… Drunk?" Jack whispers fearfully to Willy, it's always terrifying when the most serious person starts acting strange and stops making sense. Willy shrugs and they both look back at the constable, Ichabod and Tarrant seem to be saying as many B words as fast as they can.

"I think he hit his head" Willy finally whispers back to Jack, Jack smiles and takes out a small dagger from his shirt, it would be a honor for him to remove Ichabod's head when he finally goes mad. At that moment, Elizabeth finishes her spell as the last of the vampires are free.

"Blueberry, bat, bitch, oh no! Naughty word, I've said a naughty word! Naughty, naughty Ichabod!" Ichabod scolds himself, giggling hysterically and acting more insane then the Mad Hatter. Willy and Jack share a look of concern, when Edward suddenly gives a cry of pain.

The young scissor-handed boy has tripped over a large shard of glass while trying to make his way over to the others, this action caused the sliver of glass that's in his leg to dig in deeper. Tarrant abandons the laughing constable in Willy and Jack's care and rushes over to Edward to try and comfort him.

"Ichabod has officially lost his mind" Willy starts grimly, Ichabod stops laughing, waves over to Willy, looks at his hand and starts to laugh all over again. On top of Fudge Mountain, the black cloud disappears, leaving behind thousands of vampires who are loyal to the vampire queen and only the vampire queen.

"Edward is hurt badly, Jack won't stop looking for rum on me, seriously man what makes you think I carry alcohol on me?" Willy continues on and glares at Jack; Jack slowly withdraws his hand from Willy's pocket and gives him a huge smile.

"Don't do that again. Our friend Tarrant Hightopp is encouraging the only sane person in this group to go insane! What else could possibly go wrong?" Willy demands to no one in particular. There's suddenly a flash of lightning along with a clap of thunder.

"That's weird, Fudge Mountain usually doesn't get any weather" Willy mutters to himself, when too the group's horror, Elizabeth rises above them being carried by two strong looking vampires.

"Gentlemen, I have brought my army from hell itself to destroy you!" Elizabeth announces, behind her stretching for quite a few miles is the army of vampires.

"What could possibly go wrong? See mate, evry 'thin usually goes well, until some eunuch says that phrase" Jack says when he sees the vampire queen arrive. Tarrant helps Edward stand up, he has removed the sliver of glass but Edward is still in a lot of pain and bleeding slightly. Ichabod, who's still laughing, shakily stands up he wobbles for a second ad falls over which make him only laugh harder.

"She does look very frightening" an un-familiar voice suddenly says from behind Willy, Willy whirls around and sees that the man that appeared on the elevator is there.

"No offense, but you all look like me just with different hair" the man says quietly and takes out his trusty razor friend, in case any of these look-a-likes try to hurt him or something like that.

"None take. 'Ow about tradin' one of your sword thingies for me effects?" Jack asks, holding out compass, his pistol is also one of his effects but Jack is a pirate and he will cheat as much as he can.

"Jack" Willy warns, the last thing he wants is this man and Jack to start arguing as he shoots the pirate a death glare. Ichabod, who is barely standing again, copies Willy's death glare and glares at Jack. Jack sighs dramatically but tucks his effects away for now.

"Now onto more pressing matters, who the frick-frack, biofeedback, lumberjack, crackerjack, paddywhack, quarterback are you?" Willy asks so quickly, no one can understand what he's saying. Up above them, Elizabeth is watching these men interact, she's waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

"I'm Todd, Sweeney Todd. You pirate man, I would never trade on of my precious friends for that" Sweeney answers looking at his Jack, and is going to continue telling Jack about how much he loves his razors when Ichabod suddenly falls over _again_.

"Is he alright?" Sweeney asks as he takes a step back away from Ichabod, in case his madness is contagious. The rest of the group exchanges a worried look and all take a step back away from Ichabod.

"Important message! Less, kess, kess, less, less, less, kess, kess, less, kess!" Ichabod mutters, both of his eyes are closed and he violently twitches at each nonsense word. Ichabod's insane muttering reminds Sweeney of the beggar woman, the constable suddenly stops chanting, gives a high-pitched laugh that's more of a scream than a laugh and passes out.

"My lady, shall we attack? Lucius, Elizabeth's right hand man or vampire asks in a raspy voice. He's seen enough, if he was in charge these foolish men would be dead already.

"Not yet, but soon" Elizabeth answers, the longer she waits the more her thirst grows. She can sense that Lucius is getting impatient, but Elizabeth knows that Lucius wouldn't dare disobey her.

"I'm Willy Wonka, I own this factory and all of you are uninvited" Willy announces, he feels that this is a good time to introduce everyone, and let everyone be aware of how much he doesn't like the uninvited guests running wild through his factory.

"The man standing next to me is Jack Sparrow, he's stubborn, sassy, and has no personal hygiene" Willy adds on with an evil grin, he's going to have fun explaining everyone to how he sees them through his amethyst eyes.

"Oi! It's Captain Jack Sparrow and I bathe… Occasionally" Jack answers, the group takes another step back, this time from Jack.

"The one with the hat is Tarrant Hightopp, he's mad as a hatter and the scissor-handed man is Edward" Willy continues on, Tarrant bows gently when Willy says his name.

"Tarrant Hightopp at your service" Tarrant says Sweeney isn't focused on Tarrant or Willy; instead he's focused on Edward's scissor hands. An image of himself and Edward "shaving" customers pops into the barber's making him smile evilly.

"Those hands are magnificent" Sweeney says, all he wants is to hire Edward, the sooner he can get this man into his shop the better. This man could shave two customers at once! Sweeney grows excited when another image come into his mind, this time of the dreaded Judge Turpin finally getting what he deserves from Edward.

"T-thank you?" Edward asks he doesn't like how this man is staring at him; it's as if this man wants to use him for harm.

"Y'know it's really not polite to stare" Willy suddenly interrupts and pulls Edward away, so Sweeney can no longer stare at him. Sweeney has the urge to brutally murder this Willy Wonka, but he quickly represses that feeling. Whoever this flamboyantly dressed man is, he must be important by the way that the other men are hiding behind him. It turns out the other men were only hiding behind Willy, because Sweeney actually had his razor out and was going to cut Willy's throat.

"N-now the last guy is a constable, Ichabod Crane. He's a little loopy right now because… Because of reasons, kay?" Willy finishes with an awkward smile; he realizes at that moment he doesn't actually know what is wrong with Ichabod. Sweeney looks at Willy and the urge to kill starts to rise again, if he hadn't had a shred of humanity left, Lovett and himself would be eating deranged candy man meat pies.

"Lucius gather Alexander and Frederick" Elizabeth commands a few minutes after Willy has stopped talking, and the men are staring at each other awkwardly. Lucius, a tan man with slicked back black hair and the same wings as Elizabeth, just smaller rushes off to fulfill his queen's orders.

"You summoned us, your majesty?" Alexander asks, speaking for the group. Alexander has long, messy blond hair and golden eyes. Frederick has short gray hair, and red eyes like Elizabeth's own eyes.

"I want the three of you to destroy these men" Elizabeth demands, the three vampires are about to swoop down and drain the five when Elizabeth suddenly stops them.

"Bring the one with the razor back to me" Elizabeth commands, the three vampires nod and dive down, the men don't stand a chance against the queen's favorite vampires.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **What does Elizabeth want Sweeney for?**

 **How is Elizabeth not dead yet?**

 **Will Ichabod ever return to the skittish constable we know and love?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY**


	5. Getting real tired of your shit vampire

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **I apologize for the wait, school got busy and then spring break came and I was on vacation. I'm back and hopefully I can type a few more chapters of this before school drags me away again. I've missed my Depp boys and I don't plan on staying away from them for much longer.**

 **VerucaBeyotch- I am making Lucius the vampire queen's right hand man or should I say vampire? More is coming, soon and I have some things, some rather nasty things planned for our friends.**

"Where are we going?" Edward asks, they're out of the Chocolate Room and back in that gray hallway. Willy turns towards Edward and gives him a toothy grin, reminding Edward of a fox; Willy doesn't have the slightest idea of where they are going.

"I don't know" Willy answers, without breaking his smile. Edward slowly nods and snips his scissors together nervously. Willy suddenly has an idea of where they can go, a place where they can learn about vampires and the vampire queen.

"Edward my friend, have you ever visited a library?" Willy asks as he leads Edward over to a dark red, wooden door. Edward shakes his head no, he's never been inside a library but he is curious to know what this library is.

"A library is a wonderful, super cool, super awesome place where all books on everything are kept!" Willy explains happily as he takes out a key ring with multiple keys on it. Edward feels a pang of sadness when the idea of books reminds the creation of how the inventor used to read poetry to him.

"I have quite the collection of books" Willy continues on, he's too caught up in explaining to Edward what a library is to notice the sad look on Edward's face.

"There it is" Willy announces as he picks out a pink key and tries it, he frowns when the key doesn't work and continues picking through the keys.

"There it isn't" Willy mutters when he tries a blue key and that key also fails. Edward stares in wonder at the door, whatever is behind these doors must be amazing due to how big the doors are. Willy smiles when he shoves a purple key in the lock, the W shaped lock clicks open; the doors swing open as two Oompa- Loompas run out of the library screaming in terror.

Willy gives Sherman and Macadamia an odd look but ignores them and enters the library, with Edward following him closely. The library is huge, there are aisles upon aisles of book ranging from the care and keeping of chameleons to the history of Loompa-land. There are several tables made out of the same wood as the doors, with a golden W in the middle of the tables. Chandeliers made out of amethyst, hang over every table, tall yellow candles in the chandeliers provide light for the library.

"Books, the greatest weapon in the world!" Willy says as he leads Edward over to a table, which has books on how to knit on it. Edward is amazed beyond belief at the beauty of this library; the only other thing that he's seen that is this beautiful was the garden at his castle.

"You still with me Edward?" Willy asks when Edward doesn't answer; Edward stays silent as he gently touches a bookshelf. The bookshelves reach to the ceiling and there is some kind of ladder with wheels on it.

"I'm still with you, I've just never seen anything this beautiful" Edward finally answers honestly, and clicks his scissors together excitedly, he just spotted a book of poetry on the shelf and Willy might read it to him. Willy, once more fails to see what Edward is looking at and is about to inform Edward of the construction of his library and the three Oompa-Loompas that died while building it when a strong gust of wind suddenly blows into the room. Edward makes a scared noise when the wind blows all of the candles out, leaving the both of them in darkness.

/

"So this Red Queen went 'round, pillagin' and beheadin' people?" Jack questions, when Tarrant came out of his flashback the two of them decided not to join the quest to look for vampires. Instead they decided to stay back in the Chocolate Room, telling their life stories and eating random candy.

"Indeed! It really is most impolite to remove someone's head!" Tarrant answers, Jack slides his finger along his throat to mock getting his head cut off as Tarrant cuts off a slice of upside down, invisible chocolate cheesecake with the Vorpal sword.

"I almost lost me head" Jack announces, remembering all the times he was almost hung until some random pirate came by and rescued him. Tarrant stays silent, plotting something evil as he cuts another slice of cheesecake and promptly throws it in Jack's face. Jack falls over from his sitting position from the impact of the cheesecake; the pirate quickly recovers and throws the cheesecake back at Tarrant.

"1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a cheesecake war!" Tarrant screeches as he stumbles over the still unconscious Sweeney and Ichabod and raises the Vorpal sword above his head. Jack smiles in agreement and picks up a whole cheesecake, Tarrant ducks just as the cheesecake is thrown. The cheesecake hits a random Oompa- Loompa and splatters on Tarrant's face.

"Ooh tasty" Tarrant says when he tastes the cheesecake on his face, Jack smiles even bigger and throws a chunk of cheesecake at the hatter. From that moment on, cheesecake is thrown back and forth each side has victories like when Tarrant picks up Jack and throws him in a pile of cheesecake, and when Jack knocks Tarrant's top hat off with a cheesecake snowball.

"You shall not win!" Tarrant screams and wipes cheesecake off his face with the back of his hand; Jack starts to laugh manically and throws the last of the cheesecake. For the first time in forever, Tarrant gets the hint and rolls out of the way. Time seems to go in slow motion as the cheesecake hits and explodes all over Ichabod and Sweeney.

"Wha-?" Ichabod asks as he slowly opens his eyes and sits up, he is as confused as ever to why there is cheesecake all over him. Sweeney gives a low growl and wipes the cheesecake out of his eyes.

"We done screwed up" Jack whispers to Tarrant, Tarrant gives Jack a fearful look as Sweeney fully opens his eyes and locks onto his targets. Ichabod looks disgusted at the cheesecake that is all over him, but when he figures out a few seconds later that Jack and Tarrant are behind this the look of disgust is replaced by a look of pure hatred.

"You shall drip rubies" Sweeney says and whips out his handy dandy razor, Ichabod rises to his feet along with Sweeney and draws his pistol with a shaking hand. Tarrant and Jack exchange a look of terror and take off running, Tarrant holds onto his hat with a death grip as Jack waves his arms around. Ichabod and Sweeney look at each other, Sweeney has the murderous expression on his face that he wears daily, and Ichabod for once in his life has the same expression of hate.

Macadamia and two other Oompa- Loompas, respectfully named Frollo and Zelda watch in fascination from the top of a rainbow taffy tree. The four strange men seem to be chasing each other around the Chocolate Room screaming insults and trying to kill each other.

/

The wind overpowers Willy and Edward's screaming as a dark figure seems to rise up from the floor. Two candles suddenly flick on, the candles have turned have turned from yellow to a blood red.

"Good evening gentlemen" Elizabeth greets in a cold yet threatening voice, Lucius and Alexander are by her side like two demonic guard dogs.

"Where's your third monkey?" Willy demands cruelly, he like the other men knows where the other vampire is, he just wants to anger Elizabeth by making her remember how Sweeney killed Frederick. Elizabeth's expression of fake happiness quickly turns to hatred as Lucius and Alexander prepare themselves to pounce, the second their master gives them the command.

"Where's your barber?" Elizabeth demands as her retractable black claws pop out and her wings slowly unfold, the left wing is still broken and stays by her side. Edward whimpers and hides behind Willy, this is the first time he's seen the full form of the vampire queen and it terrifies him to his inner core.

"Oh he's not my barber, Marcus is my barber" Willy answers back, remembering the day he had his semi- annual haircut by Marcus and realized he needed to find a heir for his factory.

"Edward, is Sweeney your barber?" Willy continues on, out of the corner of his eye he can see the vampire queen growing red at his stalling. Edward is too scared to answer, so he shakes his head no and stays in his hiding position behind Willy.

Elizabeth is about to attack, she's about to let her vampires attack when an idea a horrible yet satisfying idea fills her mind.

"My lady, shall we drain these petty mortals of their blood?" Lucius asks, Willy gasps and both he and Edward turn deathly pale. Elizabeth smiles and points a single, black claw at Willy. A ray of candlelight suddenly catches on one of Edward's scissors; Elizabeth stops in mid-action and changes her whole plan at once.

"Take the man with scissors for hands" Elizabeth finally commands, in a flash before Willy can scream "no" and before Edward can make any sort of noise, Lucius and Alexander have Edward in their clutches. Lucius hands Edward to the vampire queen; Elizabeth snaps her fingers and the two vampires restrain Willy.

"No! No! You can't take him!" Willy yells, struggling wildly against the two vampires. Lucius and Alexander hold on tightly to Willy's arms as he kicks, bites, and tries anything to escape and save Edward.

"I wanted your barber, but seeing as you don't have him this… Thing will make a nice replacement" Elizabeth says and throws down a smoke bomb, when the black smoke has cleared all three of the vampires and Edward are gone.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Where is the vampire queen taking Edward?**

 **What does the vampire queen want with Edward, and what did she want with Sweeney?**

 **Will Sweeney and Ichabod ever forgive Jack and Tarrant?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY**


	6. This is why we can't have nice things

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **Darn you school! Darn you to gumdrop hell! The second reviews came in, I tried to type up this chapter but SCHOOL got in the way. Meh. I hate school.**

 **VerucaBeyotch- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! More is coming, hopefully if I don't get a million hours of homework. You shall find out soon why she wants Sweeney and where she is taking Edward. To answer your question from the Sweeney Todd Parody, I shall think about doing a parody of The Princess Bride or Labyrinth, I have not seen The Rum Diary.**

 **Poisoncupcake21- G'day mate! I am glad that you are enjoying this mass chaos, when you reviewed I badly wanted to update but I was in school. In first hour. Anyways, your WISH IS GRANTED! Willy and Edward shall stay together and hug… Maybe (:**

 **NOTE :D: Due to many questions that I have received about this, NO DEPPS SHALL BE KILLED. Let me repeat that No Depp's Shall Be Killed. I was going to add on that no Depp's will be harmed but then I realized it's kinda too late for that. Anyways, that about covers it, we now return to DEPP LEGACY!**

"I give! I give!" Tarrant yells, Ichabod is on his chest pinning him to the ground, for a small man he has some muscle and is somehow able to pin Tarrant to the ground. There's suddenly a loud scream as Jack runs out of a candy cane field covered in candy cane pieces and cheesecake, Sweeney is only a few feet behind him waving his razor in the air and cursing Jack's name.

"Do you promise to never throw food at me again?" Ichabod demands, Tarrant nods quickly, he's desperate to get the constable off him. Ichabod smiles and let's go of Tarrant; Tarrant yanks on his top hat and rushes over to Jack, leaving Ichabod to his own devices. Hopefully Ichabod will keep his hands to himself and not screw anything up.

"Give in already, you bloody pirate" Sweeney commands, he is desperate to kill and spill rubies all over Swudge. Each second he doesn't kill, the urge to kill grows stronger. Tarrant draws his Vorpal sword as he stands in front of Jack, to defend him from the psychotic barber. Tarrant feels bad for Jack, while he was struggling to breathe; Jack was being chased around running for his life as a barber tried to kill him.

Tarrant holds his sword out and prepares to fight once more, Jack stands next to him with his pistol drawn. Sweeney crosses his arms with his razor across his chest, and another razor he found in his razor holster in his other hand. Ichabod is the only one not preparing to fight; he's also not trying to stop them from fighting either. Instead he's investigating what looks like a blue jelly filled pumpkin.

"Off with your head!" Tarrant screams and charges, Sweeney roars like a lion and runs toward Tarrant with razors blazing. Jack shrugs and yells as he follows Tarrant, Ichabod sighs when he sees the three men charge at each other and turns away from them. Ichabod doesn't really want to watch them try to kill each other- _again_.

/

"Edward!" Willy yells and drops to his knees, a few tendrils of black smoke remain giving the library a feeling that all hope is lost. Willy feels that Edward being taken away from him is his entire fault; if he hadn't brought Edward away from everyone he might have had a chance at saving him.

Edward is scared beyond belief, he can't see anything due to the black silk bag that was put over his head. Edward can sense that he's traveling, but he has no idea where, it doesn't help that his scissorhands are bound. Edward would feel a lot better if he could feel the environment around him, and try to get an idea of where he is.

"We have arrived" Elizabeth announces after what has must have been a couple of hours, when in reality it was only thirty minutes. The bag is ripped off Edward's head and he instantly sees that he is in an odd room. The room, to start has blue and white stripes on the floor, vampires are everywhere in this room, on the ceiling and draining a few unlucky Oompa- Loompas. All of the vampires watch Edward with hungry eyes; it's been so long since they've had a fresh meal.

/

Willy is brought out of his despair by an Oompa- Loompa, Macadamia tugging at the sleeve of his plum red overcoat. Willy and Macadamia stare at each other for a few awkward seconds before Willy decides to speak.

"What?" Willy asks, he's not in the mood to have a conversation with Macadamia but it looks like he's going to have too. Willy's voice has dropped a couple of octaves with the sadness that fills his body and violet eyes have turned from a light violet to a dark almost black purple. Macadamia starts to franticly sign in Loompa-ish; Willy is able to make out "scissor", "boy", "vampire queen", and "sacrifice".

At that moment, Willy knows what he has to do to save Edward. Willy must find where the other men are, then with the other men's help they'll track down the vampire queen and rescue Edward from her clutches. Willy smiles at his plan as he gets up and quickly walks out of the library, he has work to do.

/

Ichabod is sitting Indian style on the bank of the chocolate river, calmly watching the chocolate river roll by. He's deep in thought thinking of everything from Katrina to the weird room that he's in. A mint, the size of an apple suddenly hits the back of the constable's head.

"What the hell?" Ichabod demands, his vision spins for a second but he quickly shakes his head to get rid of that feeling and turns around to find whoever hit him. Willy is standing a few feet behind him, tossing another huge mint in his hand and catching it. Willy has a demented smile on his face mixed with determination in his eyes. The other three men are standing next to Willy, Sweeney looks like a small angry child because Willy took his razors away until he learns to use them correctly. Tarrant and Jack are on the other side of the chocolatier, they seem to be completely unfazed by Willy's actions and seem to be having a conversation on the dreaded topic "rum vs tea".

"I needed to get your attention somehow" Willy explains and throws the mint at Ichabod, Ichabod yelps but avoids having the mint hit his special area.

"Eunuch" Jack says quietly when he sees Ichabod prance to the side; the mint goes flying into the chocolate river and slowly sinks. Ichabod shoots Jack a death glare, and is about to give the pirate a fierce scolding about name calling when a dark shadow looms over Ichabod. Behind the constable is the mint that Willy threw, but the mint is no longer the size of an apple it's about the size of a boat.

Willy leads the dumbfounded group onto the mint boat; with a tap of his candy filled cane a thin bubble made out of thinly stretched taffy goes over them. Ichabod looks amazed and slightly confused at the taffy bubble; Tarrant pokes it and laughs slightly when it sticks to his finger. Jack is the last one to enter and the only one to notice that they are sinking.

"Ar' we supposed to be sinkin'?" Jack questions, he's only slightly worried and by slightly worried the pirate is terrified of the idea of drowning in chocolate. Tarrant stops touching the taffy and Ichabod looks up from writing down what he's seeing in his ledger.

"Mr. Wonka, pardon my intrusion but is this contraption supposed to be sinking?" Ichabod demands as he hastily tucks his ledger away and his eyes fill with fear. Willy only smiles at him as the mint boat submerges completely into the chocolate river. Chocolate washes over the taffy, blocking their view of the surface. Ichabod starts to hyperventilate slightly when he remembers he can't swim.

"Are we dead?" Tarrant asks quietly, he has moved next to Ichabod and is trying to calm him down which is failing.

"No, not yet" Willy answers calmly and whacks Jack's hand away from the taffy bubble. Jack glares at Willy and slowly reaches out to touch the taffy again, without breaking his glare. Willy continues glaring at Jack and whacks his hand once more.

"You hear that Ichabod? We're not dead! Not yet at least, I think it would be very unpleasant to die by drowning in chocolate" Tarrant rambles on, Ichabod doesn't answer but makes a sound that roughly translates to "I don't wanna die" along with the sound of muffled crying.

/

The room has dried blood on the walls and floors, there seems to be a large amount of peanuts, pecans, and walnuts all over the floor. Vampires start to surround the vampire queen, but are held back by warning glares from Lucius and Alexander. Elizabeth leads Edward over to the center of the room, there seems to be a large hole in the middle with swirling black smoke inside it.

"Welcome to hell, enjoy your stay" Elizabeth says and without a second glance pushes Edward into the hole. Edward has no time to scream as he falls into the smoke; the smoke is so cold it burns him. The screams of souls lost to the vampire queen surround Edward as his body freezes and everything stops.

"My lady, where did you send him?" Alexander asks as Elizabeth, and the rest of the vampires watch the smoke swirl around the body of Edward as he slowly sinks.

"I sent him into my private prison, he shall not be free until I get that barber" Elizabeth explains and smiles evilly. One day that barber will be hers, one day she will own Sweeney Todd and no chocolatier, pirate, and constable shall stop her.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **What does the vampire queen want with Sweeney?**

 **Will Ichabod ever man up?**

 **Where is Willy and Co. going to?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY.**

 **Random question: This isn't going to turn out into a slash story I promise, but is anyone else shipping Willy and Edward?**


	7. New Room, New Dangers

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **Whooo! Finally I is back to this story! School apparently decided it would be fun to take up all of my time with homework, it doesn't help that I have two teachers for parents.**

 **Poisoncupcake21- Heh, heh, heh, Edward and Willy are cute together aren't they? Prepare yourself for much togetherness in the future between everyone's favorite chocolatier and creation, and maybe mad hatter thrown in for a touch of madness.**

 **VerucaBeyotch- I am adding The Rum Diary on my list of movies to watch, and when I get the chance I'll try watching it. I certainly know of a few people who have started shipping Edward and Willy, I find that kind of weird (not in a bad way, more of strange) because I honestly ship Ichabod and Sweeney heavily.**

 **LinkWonka88- ELLO FRIEND! To answer your questions the vampire queen wants Sweeney because both of them are evil and all that jazz, and she wants someone evil to rule with her. It's cool if you don't review every chapter, you, all of you guys/girls are free to go whenever you please. Do not worry, no squirrels were harmed during the making of this story, well maybe like three were harmed but that's only because they constantly threw nuts at Willy.**

"If I may ask, were are we going?" Sweeney questions after finally coming out of his funk, and getting over the fact that his razors are gone- for now, Sweeney knows that he'll eventually get his friends back. Willy turns around and gives Sweeney a huge creepy smile; Sweeney takes a step back away from the chocolatier in case Willy's extreme happiness spreads to him.

"There's no knowing where we are going" Willy answers through his teeth and turns back to steering the mint boat. Willy then ignores Sweeney as if he never questioned were the heck they are going too. Sweeney shrugs and walks over to Jack and Tarrant, to see what they are doing; the both of them are taking turns poking the thin layer of taffy.

"Is he alive?" Sweeney asks the whole, he's gotten bored of watching Tarrant and Jack and has noticed that Ichabod is till tucked into himself. Tarrant glances at Ichabod and exchanges a look with Jack, the two whisper back and forth between themselves for a few moments. Their hushed conversation comes to an abrupt stop when Jack decides to steal Tarrant's top hat, Tarrant turns back to Sweeney and gives him the same creepy smile that Willy had.

"We have come to the conclusion that Ichabod is too weak to survive, and we must let nature take its course" Tarrant explains, Sweeney knows that this is Jack speaking through the hatter and decides not to listen to them. Sweeney also decides to take another step back from them, just in case anyone tries anything, he feels much more vulnerable without his razors.

"No one's dying in my boat, 'kay?" Willy says, even though he gave a command, he's too busy steering the ship to make sure that his passengers follow his orders.

"Let nature take its course" Jack repeats, draws his pistol and cocks it. The noise of the pistol cocking seems to snap Ichabod out of his hysterics. Without a warning or a word, Ichabod springs to his feet as if he has springs in his feet. Ichabod's teeth are bared like a wild animal, his raven hair is sticking up all over the place, his image doesn't look much better when the tearstains and red eyes are added. Overall he looks like a madman, that's about to do something that cannot be undone.

"I am not weak" Ichabod cried out, his words come out sharp and cold, his voice sounds firm and cruel. Jack smiles as an idea fills his mind, he hides his pistol behind his back, Tarrant looks everywhere up and down, everywhere except the rage that's in Ichabod's eyes.

"What? We never said that you were weak" Jack quickly lies; he's really hoping that Ichabod has short term memory issues and he won't remember how they tried to kill him. Ichabod's hands curl up like claws as he gives a deep growl that doesn't sound anything like him. Tarrant slides up next to Jack, while Tarrant doesn't want to get involved he's not going to let the constable hurt the closest friend he has right now.

"All my life, I've been told that I'm weak. I'm not weak! I'm not weak, and I'll never be weak!" Ichabod screams, the tension in the boat grows to a boiling point and breaks like lava all over everyone. Sweeney takes Ichabod's screaming as his cue to stand next to Willy, as the chaos begins. The chaos starts out relatively simple, it's just Jack and Ichabod sassing each other but it escalates quickly when Jack tackles Ichabod to the floor.

"Where are we going?" Sweeney asks quietly, while still watching Icabod and Jack roll around on the floor trying to kill each other. Willy smiles as the boat slows down, in front of them is a large purple tube that Willy doesn't hesitate to enter.

"The best kind of prize is a sur-prize" Willy finally answers with a huge grin as they come to a stop. Willy taps his cane twice on the floor and the taffy bubble suddenly pops with a loud noise. Jack kicks Ichabod's kneecap and screams when the bubble pops, he was not expecting the taffy to pop. Tarrant looks sad that the taffy is gone, while Ichabod looks like he's in great pain but at the same time he still looks like a madman.

/

 _Snow is flying all around him as he carves the ice angel with lightning speed and precision. Then she's there, his own angel with her soft as silk hair and pure white dress. She smiles sweetly at him as a single snowflake lands delicately on one of his blades_

A scream, high-pitched and terrifying wakes Edward up with a start from his deep sleep. Edward tries to hold onto the good memory of Kim dancing in the snow, but the good feeling disappears as quickly as sand through one's hand. Edward shivers when all of the good feeling is gone; he suddenly realizes that he's as cold as ice that he was carving long ago.

"Hello there" Elizabeth greets coldly, Edward blinks a couple of times as he realizes that he's strapped into a dentist's chair. Leather straps are tied tightly over his wrists and ankles, holding him in place on the chair. The chair is in the middle of the striped room, all of the vampires have left the room to go cause chaos all around the rest of the factory. Edward relaxes slightly, the vampires are gone to who knows where, but fear quickly replaces the relaxed feeling when Edward spots a metal tray of surgical tools next to them.

"My name is Elizabeth, what's your name?" Elizabeth asks gently, she has decided to start out being nice and gentle to this young boy. This boy looks like some sort of lost puppy, by the way that his scissors are clicking together nervously and how his gentle brown eyes are full of fear.

"M-my name is E-Edward, p-pleased to meet you" Edward answers politely, even though he's scared out of his mind. Edward doesn't like the way that Elizabeth is looking him up and down, or how she smells like death.

"Someone certainly taught you manners" Elizabeth says as she picks up a scalpel, a pang of sadness goes through Edward as he remembers his father. Edward fails to see Elizabeth put the scalpel under his chin, as he thinks back to the good days when he was being created and he had a father.

"Now Edward, I am going to give you once chance and once chance only to answer my question. Where is the barber, Sweeney Todd?" Elizabeth demands cruelly and presses the scalpel to Edward's throat. Edward gasps sharply and franticly moves his scissorhands when a thin line of blood is drawn, making Elizabeth thirsty.

"I-I… D-don't know" Edward manages to say as Elizabeth cuts a deeper on his neck, several drops of blood stick to the scalpel. Elizabeth glares at Edward as she slowly licks the scalpel clean with a forked tongue. Edward's blood sends a shiver down her spine. His blood is an O Negative, a rare blood that all vampires crave. Elizabeth is like all other vampires and has to use all of her willpower and energy not to drain Edward dry.

"Edward, you seem like a gentleman and I don't wish to harm you, but if you don't answer my question I shall hurt you" Elizabeth threatens, Edward doesn't answer Elizabeth. Elizabeth gives a frustrated growl and Edward makes a small, scared noise in response.

"I-I…I-I'm being h-honest, I-I don't… K-know where h-he is" Edward replies, his voice shaking heavily. Elizabeth smiles at Edward's words and sets the scalpel down with a loud clatter on the metal tray.

"I guess we'll be taking the hard way then" Elizabeth announces as she picks up a small kitchen knife. Edward is scared silent as Elizabeth starts at the line of blood on his neck.

/

The room could easily be compared to a cavern buried deep underground all over the rocky gray walls, that reach to the ceiling are crystals. The crystals are all colors, shapes, and sizes all four men are too shocked to follow Willy. Instead they gaze in wonder at the stunning display of sparkling crystals in front of them.

"Well are you coming with me or not?" Willy asks, after he has crossed halfway across the stone cavern floor and four still haven't taken a step.

"These are the most beautiful stones that I've ever seen!" Tarrant finally answers with a huge smile. The only other place that he's seen stones this beautiful is in Underland. Once Tarrant has spoken, Jack rushes over to the hatter, the two share an evil smile once their chaotic nature has been reunited.

"Yeah its very beautiful only it's not stones. These are actually crystals or rock candy as I like to call them" Willy explains and snaps off a piece of green rock candy. The light from another candle on a chandelier catches on the rock candy, and shows all shades of green inside the crystal. An awkward silence fills the cavern as none of them really know what to say to each other.

"Wonka's rock candy comes in many fantabulous flavors such as: coconut, lime, cherry, raspberry, snozzberry, pineapple, blueberry, vanilla, blue raspberry, blackberry, grape, orange, green apple, starberry starshine, pink lemonade, human, mint, lemon, and chocolate" Willy reads from one of his cue cards that he pulled out from his sleeve.

"Impossible" Ichabod says the second that Willy is done speaking; he doesn't believe any of this. There's no way a rock can be made into candy, there's no way that a room can be made out of edible things. Not only does it defy the laws of sense and reason, but also the laws of science.

"Impossible you say? Well I used to believe in six impossible things before breakfast!" Willy answers proudly with another huge smile. Ichabod smirks, which seems to say "it's on candy man" as he straightens his jacket, and stands to his full height of 5 feet, five inches.

"There is no possible way that these… Things can be created! I have worked in chemistry for many years, and not once have I ever created these kinds of things" Ichabod announces angrily. Ichabod can deal with myths and legends that have magically come to life, candy confections on the other hand that make no sense, Ichabod cannot deal with.

"Mumbler! Seriously no one can hear you when you mumble" Willy snaps back at the constable, with a dangerous look in his eyes that is daring Ichabod to continue fighting him. Ichabod's eyes narrow as he clears his throat and starts to give Willy a piece of his mind, Willy stands back and take sit all in. Willy knows that once Ichabod is done ranting, he will give this constable from the 18th century the slam down of the century.

Jack is not paying attention to any of the fierce arguing that's going on behind him, instead he's stuffing as much of the rock candy that he can into his pockets and pouches when Tarrant suddenly taps his shoulder. Tarrant motions his head towards Sweeney, Jack sighs dramatically but turns towards Sweeney.

The barber is standing all alone, looking rather sad as he picks different pieces of rock candy off the rock candy branches and throws them to the floor. Jack looks at Tarrant and nods, Tarrant smiles at him as the angry voice of Willy beating Ichabod to the ground reaches their ears. Tarrant's smile turns into a frown as he gives a look that seems to say, "We would need to get past that those two, to get to Sweeney."

Jack smiles and gives Tarrant a crazy look that roughly translates to "leave it to me". Jack turns on his heels locks his eyes on Sweeney; he points his fingers at Sweeney and smiles again. Sweeney catches Jack's eyes, points his fingers at himself and mouths "me?"

"Yes you!" Jack says, nodding his head quickly, Tarrant starts to wave his hands at Sweeney to motion him over to them. Sweeney smiles for a second, but his smile quickly disappears as he realizes that he needs to keep up his stoic image.

"Come on! Come on! Hurry!" Tarrant commands, when Ichabod recovers from Willy's verbal blows and throws the first punch at Willy. Sweeney nods having gotten their image and rushes over to Jack and Tarrant, well it's more like he dodges Willy and Ichabod right and left as he finally reaches the two.

Jack hands Sweeney a pile of different colored crystals that he harvested to welcome the barber to their side. Sweeney stares at the pile of crystals for a second, and throws them to the floor.

"Thank you for letting me join you" Sweeney says quietly as he tries the piece of candy tat stuck to his hand, the candy just so happens to be a dark purple color. Tarrant and Jack smile at Sweeney and take a seat against the cavern wall.

"It really was no big deal, you looked lonely and there's a show to watch!" Tarrant answers happily as Sweeney sits in between them. The three silently watch as Willy starts to laugh insanely as he and Ichabod seem to be having the most aggressive chicken dance off.

"I'm bettin' on Willy, Crane doesn't stand a chance" Jack whispers, his full attention is on the two fighting, the chicken dance off ended when Willy whacked Ichabod over the head with his cane. Ichabod falls to the floor, but pops up a moment later; with a high-pitched scream he tackles Willy to the stone floor.

"I think Ichabod stands a chance" Sweeney replies, he sees something in Ichabod, some sort of fire that he wants to discover and see what the constable is capable of. Jack holds out a few shillings, Sweeney understands what Jack ants to do and holds out a couple of pounds to bet with. Tarrant cheers when Willy and Ichabod get their limbs tangled up in each other again, Tarrant isn't on either side he's just enjoying them beat the crap out of each other.

"Alright mate, my five shillings against your pounds?" Jack asks as he holds out the few silver coins. Sweeney smiles and shakes Jack's hand, neither man knows that the other has their fingers crossed behind their backs.

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Will Willy and Ichabod ever stop fighting?**

 **Will Jack, Tarrant, and Sweeney form a trio of trouble?**

 **Will the Depp's ever reach Edward?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**

 **I don't know the next time I'll be able to upload the chapter, I have a convention this weekend so I won't be able to type. I'll try my best though, after that convention to get the chapter up.**


	8. What happens now?

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **Poisoncupcake21- I was also laughing hysterically while typing that fight scene, and I am glad that I made you collapse from laughing. It's always fun to plan out a weird as heck fight scene, especially when the chicken dance is involved. I've heard a rumor that Timmy the Oompa- Loompa still hasn't recovered from the annual chicken dance off.**

 **(Ichabod voice), "do NOT call me Ichy!" Hush now Ichabod, I have a feeling I'm going to be calling you Ichy from now on. (Ichabod shrieks in the distance.)**

"There" Elizabeth exhales as she drops the small kitchen knife on the metal tray, the knife is blood stained and the tray has puddles of blood on it. Edward is barely conscious, it's like there's some sort of hazy film over his vision stopping him from seeing Elizabeth fully. The vampire queen sits back and takes a long look at as Edward finally starts to lose consciousness. There is tasty O Negative blood all over Edward, Elizabeth tried to cut through the black suit but it was too tough to saw through.

"Where is Sweeney Todd?" Elizabeth demands, she has decided to give Edward one last chance to answer her question before she gives Edward the worst possible punishment that she knows. Elizabeth is holding yet another knife at Edward's throat, the pale skin that is showing on his neck is covered in uneven bloody scratches and cuts. The wounds that are displayed all over Edward doesn't stop Elizabeth from wanting to hurt Edward even more, it only means that she will have to dig a little deeper to get the information that she craves.

"N-no" Edward answers weakly and smiles through his intense pain; he has blood on his teeth along with the horrible metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Elizabeth growls angrily and stabs the knife into the cushion of the dentist's chair; the knife is only an inch away from Edward's leg.

"Answer me! Do not assume that I shall not kill you and turn you into a vampire!" Elizabeth screams, her voice echoing in the empty room. Elizabeth is quickly losing the last strands of her patience and is seriously considering turning Edward into her vampire slave. Edward doesn't answer; instead he gives Elizabeth another weak, bloody smile. While Edward is in probably the greatest pain of his life, and even though he doesn't like Sweeney Todd very much, the last thing Edward would do is give Sweeney's location away. Even though Edward has no idea where Sweeney is.

Elizabeth takes a deep breath to clear her head from all of the bad thoughts, and to think of a plan of what to do to deal with this stubborn boy. A moment later, Elizabeth gently tugs on the restraints to make sure that Edward is still bound; she lets out a low hiss when one of Edward's blades accidently scratches her cheek. A feeling of hope rises up in Edward, he has accidently discovered one of the vampire queen's weaknesses! Now all that Edward needs to do is to escape the vampire queen's restraints, so that he may spread the news of his discovery to the others.

"I gave you plenty of chances to tell me, I have tortured you to half to death and you still refuse to tell me where Sweeney Todd is" Elizabeth announces and opens her mouth. Edward watches in horror as two, elongated blood stained fangs grow to a couple of inches in a few seconds. Now it is Elizabeth's turn to smile, as she sinks her fangs into Edward's neck, Edward screams.

/

"So what's your story mate?" Jack quietly asks, it's been fifteen minute and Willy and Ichabod are still going strong in their fight. Sweeney looks at as Willy knees Ichabod in his special area as he considers what to tell Jack about his life, he doesn't want to lie to Jack but at the same time he doesn't want them to pity him for his sad life.

"I was born in London as Benjamin Barker" Sweeney starts out, out of the corner of his eye; he sees Ichabod manage to stand up and throw Willy's hat like a Frisbee. Tarrant, who has been listening intensely to everyone's life stories, gives Jack a confused look by Sweeney's names. Jack returns the confused look as Willy jumps over Ichabod, pushing the constable to the floor as he scoops up his hat like it's a newborn child. Both Tarrant and Jack are already lost to how Sweeney was named Benjamin Barker at birth, but is called Sweeney Todd now.

"You're Sweeney Todd, not Benjamin Barker" Tarrant says, before Sweeney can answer the trio's conversation is suddenly interrupted by Ichabod starting a fierce rap battle with Willy. The three watch for a few minutes as Ichabod somehow raps fiercely and roasts Willy beyond all belief. The men turn back at each other when Willy begins burning Ichabod verbally; they all shrug and return to their conversation as if nothing happened.

"I realize that I'm Sweeney Todd, not Benjamin Barker" Sweeney snaps at the hatter, Sweeney realizes as the seconds go by that he wants to tell his life story less and less. Tarrant turns and mouths "identity crisis" at Jack as the rap battle behind them ends and the candy cane sword fight begins.

"Long story short, I grew up, got married and had a daughter. I was taken away from my beautiful wife and child by a pious vulture of the law, I was then in prison for fifteen years and became Sweeney Todd." Sweeney hastily explains, remembering that fateful day in the market when Judge Turpin took his family away. Jack is about to question some of the more personal details of Sweeney's life, but before he can, not that Sweeney would answer him, Tarrant elbows the pirate in the ribs. Jack glares at Tarrant, Tarrant glares at Jack as Ichabod goes flying into the rocky wall above them.

"I am victorious!" Willy screeches and does the gayest victory dance on this side of the Mississippi. Ichabod slumps to the floor and goes limp once more; Jack pokes him while Sweeney and Tarrant stare in wonder at Willy.

"How did you throw him?" Sweeney questions, while Willy isn't as weak as Ichabod he's not exactly a strongman. Sweeney rises to his feet, feeling a bit scared as Willy stares at him intensely with another creepy smile. Sweeney offers his hand to help Tarrant up, without breaking eye contact with Willy. Sweeney feels that if he breaks eye contact with Willy, Willy will attack him like some sort of velociraptor.

"Magic" Willy finally answers happily and picks up his cane from the floor, finally breaking the creepy stare. Willy frown when he sees the few drops of blood on the knob of his cane, hopefully his cane can be dry cleaned and disinfected.

"Onward?" Willy asks in a chipper tone of voice, Jack nudges Sweeney and makes a grunting noise. Sweeney sighs and hands Jack two pounds, due to the fact that Sweeney crossed his fingers he's only paying Jack two pounds instead of five.

"We bet to see who would win" Jack explains when Willy gives the both of them a confused look.

"I see. Don't bet again, kay? The last time I allowed betting in my factory, little Timmy lost his arm and leg, you should of seen how he crawled around my factory!" Willy says as he realizes that the men are staring at him in horror. Willy's smile slowly fades as he does a 360 on his heels and starts to swiftly walk away from the horrified stares. Jack and Sweeney quickly decide that it's a good idea to follow Willy, while Tarrant who has a shred of humanity left picks up Ichabod bridal style. If Tarrant is the only one who's going to carry the unconscious, he's going to pick them up bridal style.

Willy leads the rag-tag group out of the rock candy cavern and into yet another gray hallway. The hallway is dimly lit with some lights flickering on and off, and the rest of the lights off.

"That's not right" Willy mutters to himself, he checks his lights at least once a month to see if they're still working. Just two days he checked the lights in this hallway, and they were working perfectly. Someone, who will not be named but sounds a lot like Sweeney makes a scared noise when a dark shadow slithers across the purple hallway wall. Jack, who heard the scared noise and knows who made it, is about to tease Sweeney for being scared when the dark shadow suddenly tackles him.

"You're not the barber!" Alexander screams angrily when he sees Jack's dreadlocks and tan skin. Jack smiles weakly, and tries to get up but it's useless. Alexander has his limbs pinned down on the floor.

"No I'm not the barber, 'e's act'lly just over there" Jack explains, Alexander lets go of Jack the second he speaks and pounces on the men that are standing behind Jack. Jack backpedals away as Alexander discovers the "men" are actually a couple of Oompa-Loompas. Unluckily for Alexander, these are the Oompa- Loompas from the boat and Alexander pissed them off by jumping on them. For the next ten minutes, Alexander receives the beating of his life from about twenty angry Oompa-Loompas.

The four men, having somehow escaped are running down a gray hallway, when they hear a bone chilling screech. Lucius is only a few feet above them, eyeing Sweeney very carefully, he has finally found the barber and he knows that the vampire queen will be very pleased with him.

"In here!" Willy commands as he kicks open a blue door, the door swings open as Sweeney is the first one to slide into the room. Tarrant still carrying Ichabod as the door slams behind them and locks. The sound of the door slamming echoes before the men realizes what has just happened, Tarrant is the first one to drop Ichabod on the floor and leap onto the door.

"No! No! NO!" Tarrant yells, with each yell he bangs his fists on the door for Willy is still outside the door. There's another bone chilling screech as Lucius dives towards the chocolatier, Tarrant can hear Willy's ragged breathing through the door and the door handle clicking over and over again as Willy tries to enter the room.

"Get away! Go!" Willy screams, when he realizes that the door isn't opening anytime soon. By now Sweeney has walked over to Tarrant and is starting to worry for the chocolatier's safety.

"We are NOT leaving you!" Tarrant yells back through the door, there's another howl as Lucius gets closer to Willy. Sweeney, without a word, pushes Tarrant aside and tries to yank open the door once more, the door still doesn't open.

"There's a black button shaped like a star down this hallway. Go press it and the factory will go into lockdown, go now and escape!" Willy commands quickly.

"Go save Edward for me" Willy whispers through the door as there is one more spine tingling screech as Lucius finally reaches Willy. Tarrant and Sweeney listen in horror; all they can do is listen to a blood curdling scream that Willy gives when Lucius takes him.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Will the Depp's ever be reunited?**

 **What's going to happen to Willy?**

 **Is Edward going to be alright?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**


	9. Even MORE fights!

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **Poisoncupcake21- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's always fun to freak my readers out; Edward and Willy will be okay… Sort of :D**

 **VerucaBeyotch- My step dad has a temporary teaching position for home economics, and my mom teaches eighth graders that have autism and learning disabilities. It is pretty weird, because they both think that grades are the most important thing ever known to man when it comes to school stuff. Believe it or not, I have never called my teacher mom/dad during school, though I know plenty of children who have done that.**

 **I'm sorry that you guys/girls were waiting for the next chapter, I was at a convention this weekend in Madison, Wisconsin and I couldn't bring my computer along. The convention went along fabulously; I went as Sweeney Todd and pretty much goofed around the whole time. I met a Jack Sparrow, sorry** _ **Captain**_ **Jack Sparrow and I threatened his life with my razor.**

"That's new" Jack says to himself, he has somehow gotten separated from the group and has ended up in some sort of meadow. The meadow would have been normal except for the sheep that are roaming the sugary looking grass; the sheep instead of being a normal white are bright pink. Jack seriously considers if he's hallucinating, but when he shakes his emergency bottle of rum it's still full.

"Must be a weird dream" Jack mutters as he carefully and slowly, places his hand on the sheep that's closest to him. The sheep baas loudly and freaks out; the sheep's wool is sticky and sticks to Jack's hand.

"What ar' you?!" Jack yells as the sheep runs in circles, with the pirate still attached to him. Jack has no choice but to run along with the sheep and hope that he will eventually tire and stop running.

/

"Those bloody vampires took Willy!" Tarrant screams and slumps against the door defeated, Tarrant feels that Willy was the one person in this group that understood him and both shared the love for top hats. Sweeney awkwardly places his hand on Tarrant's shoulder, and looks sadly at the door. Sweeney feels that because he wasn't able to open the door, that it's partially his fault that Willy was chocolatier-napped. Tarrant looks away from the door and stares at Sweeney's hand in shock, the barber is actually touching him, Sweeney suddenly realizes what he is doing and let's go of Tarrant as if he's on fire.

"We need to get to that star shaped button" Sweeney announces as if nothing happened, he then moves in front of the door as if the door is magically going to open up by him glaring cruelly at it. The door stays locked, outside the door there isn't one sound, which only causes the group to worry more for Willy.

"We best start looking for that button" Tarrant replies calmly and walks away from the door, glaring at the door isn't going to help them get any further. Sweeney stops trying to open the door with his mind and follows the hatter, Sweeney still doesn't trust Tarrant but he might as well see where the mad hatter is going.

"There has to be a way out of here!" Ichabod says angrily, the constable woke up about twenty minutes ago and is making up for lost time by pacing back and forth. Tarrant and Sweeney sit defeated against the door, they've tried every door in this hallway and all of the doors in this hallway are locked. It doesn't help one bit that each time they try to open a door, Willy's welcome song plays.

"Pacing a hole into the floor isn't going to help us" Sweeney finally says, speaking for the whole group. Sweeney is done with this century, and all of its weirdness, all he wants to do is go back to London and the century that he understands. Ichabod suddenly stops pacing and swiftly walks over to the first door on the right; he knocks on the door and smiles when a hollow sound fills the room.

"This door is made out of a wood that is weaker than the rest of the doors. Mr. Todd, would you be ever so kind to break this door down?" Ichabod asks politely, Sweeney stands up with Tarrant him. Without a word, and a demented smile, Sweeney rams his shoulder into the door. The door wobbles for a second, but finally breaks in.

"Excellent job, Mr. Todd!" Ichabod yells over the loudest version of Willy's welcome song that has played yet, the horrible mind scarring music fills the hallway as one by one, they enter the room. The music suddenly comes to a stop; the room is a plain white with nothing in it. The room easily resembles the inside of a white box, but when Sweeney enters the room, everyone changes.

/

Willy is flying, well he's not flying, it's more like he is being held by Lucius and is being flown over the interior of his factory. The bird's eye view of his factory is certainly worth seeing; Willy at once starts making plans for some sort of flying contraption when Lucius enters the Nut Room.

"You better not have messed with my squirrels, I'll have you know it took me two years to train them to do their jobs" Willy explains angrily, as he's dropped near the garbage chute. The garbage chute is no longer a chute that leads to the incinerator; instead it's been turned into some kind of black, smoky portal. Willy growls with anger when he spots his squirrels, on the celling with vampire teeth and wings.

"I warned you, the punishment for messing with my squirrels is death" Willy says with a smirk as he stands up and wipes the dust off his coat. The vampire queen smiles evilly at the chocolatier; her teeth have changed in the last few seconds from just fangs to all fangs.

"I doubt you will kill me, William" Elizabeth says and reaches into the portal. Slowly out of the portal a scissor hand comes out, and then an arm, Elizabeth keeps pulling until Edward is out.

"Edward!" Willy yells and is immediately restrained by Alexander and Lucius, Edward is unconscious and has cuts all the skin that's showing. Edward is paler than usual; Willy's blood starts to boil when he spots two dime sized holes on Edward's neck.

"You bloody, no good monster! I'm going to kill you! I'll tear you apart and make you into starberry chocolate coated fudge! I'll light your hair on fire!" Willy screams, raving like a madman and thrashing around widely like a fish out of water.

"What nasty words from such a happy person" Elizabeth says calmly, ignoring the multiple death threats that Willy is screaming at her. Edward slowly opens his eyes, which are starting to turn a blood red color when Elizabeth gently rakes a claw against her arm, drawing blood.

Edward instantly becomes awake and active when he smells the vampire queen's blood, Willy stops screaming and watches in horror as Edward frantically licks the blood of her arm. All hope that Willy had for saving Edward turns into ash and blows away on the wind of broken dreams, Edward is slowly being turned into a vampire and there's nothing Willy can do to save him.

"I'm sorry Edward" Willy whispers and drops his head, so he doesn't have to watch Edward drain Elizabeth's veins. Willy feels that Edward is like a little brother to him, an innocent, vulnerable little brother that he failed to protect.

/

"You bloody… Thing!" Jack yells, not being able to think of an insult at the moment. The pirate's hand is still stuck to the sticky pink wool of the sheep, and the sheep still hasn't stopped running around in circles. Jack tries a few more curses, begs a couple of times, but the sheep only continues to run. Jack gives a frustrated growl and whips out his pistol, without hesitation and one bullet, Jack aims and fires. The sheep finally stops running around and goes limp, now that the sheep has stopped moving, Jack can use his dagger to free his hand.

"Finally!" Jack yells out happily, and does Willy's adrenaline packed, gay victory dance for at least five minutes. A thin layer of sticky pink substance covers Jack's hand, which he is eager to get off. Jack decides to wipe his hand on the Swudge; he only manages to have the mint grass stick to his hand when he suddenly hears a high-pitched scream.

"Kill!" A deep voice cries out, Jack whirls around and sees that several Oompa-Loompas have discovered the dead sheep. The Oompa- Loompa that screamed, and is named Thomas Jefferson, points and glares at Jack.

"It wasn't me" Jack quickly answers and takes a step back from the Oompa- Loompas. It's just Jack's luck that these are the _same_ Oompa- Loompas from the boat; they must have just gotten back from beating up Alexander for some of their oars have blood on them. Thomas Jefferson, the leader Oompa- Loompa signs some words to the others in Loompa-ish and raises his oar in the air. The other Oompa- Loompas quickly follow suite, Jack realizes where this is going and takes off running. There ae several loud war cries as the gang of Oompa- Loompas chase after the pirate.

Jack takes several sharp turns, gets whacked a couple of times, and runs into three sheep before he skids to a stop in front of a doorway. The door is a dark wooden door, Jack prays with all of his might that the door isn't locked as he runs into it. The door swings open just as Jack rams into it, Jack quickly closes the door as the Oompa- Loompas reach him. From outside the door, Jack can hear the Oompa- Loompas screeching with rage and running into the door with loud thuds.

/

The room starts to change before the three men's eyes, the walls and floors start to shift, turning into something completely different. The floor turns into wooden floorboards, a slanted window grows on one of the walls and a barber's chair pops up in the middle of the room.

"It's my shop! It's my barber's shop in London!" Sweeney exclaims when he recognizes the demonized barber's chair. The others stare in wonder as the room finishes changing into Sweeney Todd's barbershop. At that moment, a door to the side of the room opens and Jack charges into the room as if the devil itself is chasing him, or in this case a herd of angry Oompa- Loompas.

"Greetings, Mr. Sparrow!" Ichabod says when he sees Jack; he is the only man that dares to greet Jack. The other men are all staring in confusion at the pirate, they're rather confused to how Jack got here and where he was. Jack brushes the dirt off him from where the Oompa- Loompas whacked him, and then notices the new environment.

"Where ar' we?" Jack asks. After looking around the barber shop he is just as confused as the other men. The smile slowly fades from Ichabod's face as he realizes that he has no idea where they are either, yes Sweeney said this was his barber's shop but can they really believe him? Ichabod turns towards Tarrant for any help or clues of where they are, but Tarrant only shrugs and points to Sweeney, Sweeney is digging through one of his dresser drawers.

"It's all here. Every last thing" Sweeney mutters quietly to himself, he has a crazy look in his eyes and is running his fingers through his hair over and over again, making it stand on end. Ichabod turns away from Sweeney in fear when the barber starts ripping each drawer out of the dresser out, and dumping the contents of the drawers onto the floor.

"E's lost 'is mind" Jack says, for the first time in forever the pirate has an expression of fear on his face. Jack has been around mad people for the most part of his life and if it's one thing that Jack knows about mad people, it's that they're unpredictable. One never knows what the mad are going to do next.

"Losing your mind isn't that bad. You don't have to go to work and sometimes Charles the seal comes to visit, hello Charles!" Tarrant says waving to nothing in front of them. Sweeney is fiercely digging through the piles of stuff on the floor, when he sees Tarrant suddenly wave at him. Sweeney slowly waves back at Tarrant and returns to picking through his stuff.

"I believe that he was mad before we met him" Ichabod announces after a few moments of deep thought.

"If he was mad before we met him, then we are all mad!" Tarrant answers.

"I can guarantee Mr. Hightopp, that I am most sound of mind."

"It's no use denying what you are; you are the maddest constable that I've ever met!"

"What the devil do you mean by that? Are you suggesting that I am insane? What's next you'll be saying how I'm a witch, because my mother was one?"

"Your mother was a witch?" Jack questions, he never would have thought that this man of science and reason had a mother who practiced witchcraft.

"Stay out of this, Mr. Sparrow!"

"E'nuff with the formalities, its Capitan, Capitan Jack Sparrow.

"I shall refer to you as Mr. Sparrow, it's what is polite. If you knew of any etiquette you would know of the proper way to address someone by."

"Ar' you sayin' that I don't have etiquette as you say?"

"Gentlemen, there's no need to fight!"

"Shut it hatter. Now Crane, I imagine you want to argue your case with me."

"I-I'm… I'm not saying you do not have manners, I am merely suggesting that your manners are not up to date as they should be."

"You're braver then I thought Crane, I never thought you would dare question me."

"I-I'm not q-questioning you, I-I'm just g-giving you an s-suggestion."

"You 'are? Well my suggestion for you is that you loosen that neck cloth thingy and live a little!"

Jack, without another word, reaches over and yanks off Ichabod's cravat in one smooth movement. Ichabod gasps in horror and touches his bare neck, where he comes from it is most improper to not follow society's way of dressing. Sweeney stops digging through his stuff and stares at Jack and Ichabod, it's as if Sweeney can sense that stuff is about to get real. Tarrant catches Sweeney's attention once more and makes a hand gesture that Sweeney fails to see, Sweeney loves a good fight every so often and is focused on Ichabod and Jack. Tarrant tries again to wave Sweeney over to him, but again he fails for things are heating up between the constable and the pirate.

"Give me back my cravat, or I shall have to arrest you for insubordination!" Ichabod threatens Jack smiles as he loosely ties the cravat around his neck. Jack then stands up as straight as he can and makes his most serious face.

"I'm a constable! Look at me walking around with all my constable-ness!" Jack says, mocking Ichabod's clipped British accent and long stride. Ichabod growls and yanks off his overcoat; his anger grows to a boiling point as he rolls up his white sleeves. Sweeney and Tarrant take a seat as Ichabod tackles Jack to the floor; none of the men notice the pair of blood red eyes that are watching them all closely.

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **Will Willy ever rescue Edward?**

 **Will Ichabod take a chill pill and stop going "fight me" to everyone?**

 **Who's watching the Depp's?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**

 **I'm just going to apologize in advance for any wait that's to come for the next chapter I love this story to death and this is the only story I'm working on but school is getting in the way. I have written all the chapters so far and more on paper, so when I type it up I'm copying it down from my notebook and that takes a while. I'll try my best to get these next chapters up in a reasonable amount of time, hopefully during this week (:**

 **Do not worry, I am not abandoning this story or giving up anytime soon.**


	10. All Together Now!

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **I had some extra time tonight, so I decided to get this chapter up.**

"Let go of him" Elizabeth commands, Lucius and Alexander immediately let go of Willy and let him fall to the floor. Willy continues to look at the striped floor; he is refusing to make eye contact with the vampire queen.

"Willy" a raspy but gentle voice whispers, before Willy can tell himself to look down and ignore the familiar voice, he looks up into the red eyes of Edward. Elizabeth has let go of Edward, and Edward is standing in front of Willy looking at him hungrily. Willy shakes his head and looks away; he can feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. The vampire queen has turned sweet, gentle, precious Edward into a monster and Willy doesn't have the slightest idea of how to help him.

"Join me Willy" Edward raps and crouches down to the chocolatier, Edward's scissors click together franticly as he sniffs Willy's neck. Edward can smell Willy's blood, it has a sweet scent and it's driving the creation wild with thirst. Edward is only a half formed vampire, his fangs are almost grown, and he can smell the sweet blood but has no way to get to it- not yet at least.

"Come to me my darling, come to me and feed" Elizabeth gently commands, Edward stands up as fast as he can and breathes deeply. The vampire queen's blood smells even sweeter than Willy's blood; he can hear her heart pounding and the blood thundering through her veins. The intoxicating smell of blood seems to put Edward in a trance, he closes his eyes and seems to be sleepwalking when Elizabeth cuts open her arm once more.

"Yes, yes, feed my darling, feed" Elizabeth whispers as Edward ever so gently licks her arm clean. Willy doesn't dare look at the scene that's unfolding in front of him. He refuses to believe that Edward, his sweet Edward is drinking blood. Edward suddenly stops drinking from the vampire queen's arm, he feels a pressure in his mouth it doesn't hurt but it's rather uncomfortable. Elizabeth suddenly notices that her precious blood is dripping onto the floor instead of in Edward's mouth; Edward is in some sort of shock feeling his fangs.

Edward's fangs have turned from barely a point to full fangs; Edward can barely close his mouth over the fangs. Elizabeth smiles at her creation. Edward is almost a full vampire, there's just one more step he has to do.

"Now Edward, my darling are you ready to complete your transformation?" Elizabeth asks, placing a gentle hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward doesn't answer, he cannot find the words to answer but he knows, deep down inside that this is wrong. Willy, the one person who has been there for him since the moment he arrived at this factory is staring in horror at Edward. Willy shakes his head no and finally turns away from Edward, whatever Edward is about to do he's not going to watch it.

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asks again, this time not so gently. Everything that makes Edward good and kind is suddenly taken over by the vampire side. It happens so quickly that Edward has no time to scream or even stop it as vampire Edward takes over.

"I am ready, my queen" Edward finally answers proudly, whatever he has to do he's ready. Edward is ready to start serving his queen, Elizabeth smiles at Edward and points a claw at Willy, Willy who is still crouched looks down in despair.

"To become a full vampire, you must make a kill, your first kill shall be this chocolatier" Elizabeth explains, Edward listens carefully, he's eager to fulfill his queens bidding. What Elizabeth and Edward don't see is Willy slowly getting up, and moving away as Elizabeth explains her plan to Edward. Willy actually reaches the door before Edward spots him, Edward snarls showing two perfect white fangs. If Willy isn't careful, those perfect white fangs will soon be blood stained.

"Go get him" Elizabeth commands, Edward bows before his queen and locks his eyes on Willy. Willy awkwardly smiles at Edward, hiding how much the Edward vampire is hurting him as he finds the door handle with his hand and opens the door. Edward takes a couple of steps then suddenly stops, he hunches over and gives a deep growl. Elizabeth smiles as Willy frowns, both of them know that Edward is preparing to pounce on the chocolatier.

"If any of the real Edward is in there, I'm coming back for you. I'm coming back and I will save you, I promise" Willy announces and slips through the door as Edward pounces. The door slams shut and automatically locks as Edward hits the door with a loud thud. Willy places his hand gently against the cold steel door; he closes his eyes and ignores Edward's frantic scratching at the door along with the vampire queen's yelling.

"Hold on Edward" Willy whispers and let's go of the door, Willy is standing on the side of the hallway, and in the middle of the hallway is the Chocolate River. The seahorse boat is waiting for Willy as he takes one last look at the door as he boards the boat. The boat slowly starts to go down the river, powered by Oompa- Loompas just as one of Edward's scissors breaks through the door.

/

"Go fish" Sweeney says in his bored as ever voice as he lays down a card with a goldfish on it. Tarrant claps like a seal and plucks a card out of his hat, there's suddenly a loud scream and Tarrant ducks as Jack's pistol goes flying over his head. Jack and Ichabod have been fighting for about an hour, at first Sweeney and Tarrant tried breaking it up but they gave up and decided to play "Go Fish."

"I hate this game" Sweeney mutters angrily under his breath, as Tarrant decides it's a grand idea to throw the cards in the air like confetti. Sweeney sits there, completely unfazed, his face blank as cards shower down upon him. Willy still has his razors so he can't give Tarrant a shave for being annoying, nor can he stop Ichabod and Jack from fighting every thirty seconds.

Tarrant suddenly freezes in mid-throw; an expression of terror goes over his face as he spots two red eyes watching them from the shadows. Sweeney looks up in confusion; the playing cards are no longer raining down on him and getting stuck in his hair. Tarrant shakily points towards the eyes; Sweeney turns towards the eyes and growls angrily.

"This ends now" Sweeney says loudly and gets up, the barber is sick and tired of vampires, so he' going to deal with this once and for all. Tarrant watches in horror as Sweeney stomps into the shadows, there's some cursing that's not appropriate for younger readers, and the sound of fighting as Sweeney proudly walks with a girl and a black eye. Jack pauses in mid-punch, Ichabod looks up from his position under Jack and looks in confusion at the girl.

The girl is slim and shorter then Sweeney, she has blood red eyes that shine as bright as the sun and are a warning sign to the other men. Her skin is pale and looks even paler with her short, jet black hair that's around her face. The girl looks in fear at the group of men that all look the same, she tries to slink back into the shadows but Sweeney holds tightly onto her arm.

"P-please don't hurt me" the girl begs, her voice is soft and gentle and reminds the group of Edward's voice. Jack gets off Ichabod and yanks the constable to his feet. The two stand next to Tarrant and all glare at this vampire girl. The whole group hates vampires as much as Sweeney hates them.

"Your nothin' but a bloody vampire" Jack says cruelly, Sweeney looks at the girl and throws her to the other men without a second glance. The girl screams as Jack and Tarrant pull her to her feet and hold onto her arms, the girl's calf length blue dress flutters weakly around her legs.

"Are you a vampire?" Ichabod demands, while Jack looks at Ichabod like he's the biggest idiot in the world for asking the most obvious question. While Ichabod is glaring dagger sat this girl, Sweeney steps back and watches the scene in front of him. In less than thirty seconds, his barber shop has been turned into a court room. Ichabod as the judge, the girl as the guilty, and Jack and Tarrant as the jury. The girl looks in between Tarrant and Jack then slowly nods, a few bloody tears rundown her face.

"I knew it" Jack mutters, Tarrant hears him and smiles as Ichabod paces back and forth thinking of a punishment for this spying vampire girl.

"No! No! You don't understand!" The girl suddenly yells out and struggles against the two holding her, Jack and Tarrant hold the girl even tighter onto her. Ichabod stops pacing and glares at the girl, out of the corner of his eye he spots Sweeney slowly sneaking up behind the girl and smiles slightly.

"Then enlighten me Miss…" Ichabod voice trails off as realizes that he doesn't know the girl's name. The girl is silent for a moment, as she carefully decides what to say. If the girl says the wrong thing, or ends up somehow insulting these men she knows that she might be injured or worse-killed.

"R-Ruby. Ruby Von Blackwell, and I'm not who you think I am" the girl starts nervously. Ichabod makes a go on gesture with his hand, he's curious to know where this girl is going with this.

"The vampire queen kidnapped me from my family and turned me into one of her slaves. I was a loyal servant for a couple of decades, until the revolution" Ruby continues on, Ichabod raises an eyebrow at the word "revolution."

"Revolution?" The constable questions, the only revolution that he knows of is the revolution that America had in order to escape King George. Ruby nods grimly at Ichabod's question; she remembers the horrible war cries of vampires and the blood that coated every blade of grass in the rolling hills.

"The Revolution of Blood. There were two sides, the old-fashioned vampires that believed that humans are only good for feeding and would never disobey the vampire queen. Then there were the young, newly turned vampires who thought that we could work with humans and wanted a democracy." Ruby says and goes silent as she lets the other men absorb this new information. The sound of the door clicking open suddenly breaks the silence in half, as Willy strolls into the barber shop with three other men following him.

"Good morning starshines! The Earth says hello!" Willy greets everyone, not noticing the thick tension or the vampire girl. Everyone gives Willy a weird look for what he just said, and then turns to the three new men. The first one has dirty blond hair, glasses and is wearing a black hat. The second one has an old-fashioned black suit and a tan complexion. The last man has a fedora, cane, and a smile on his face.

"Oh pick your jaws off the floor! I found these three wingnuts wandering around the Jellybean Room and decided to bring them with me, before they messed anything up" Willy explains firmly. Willy now has eight men with him, eight whole slightly nutty but still good men on his team to rescue Edward. Willy smiles to himself, if these men who all look alike just with different hair keep appearing, the vampire queen and her thousands of vampires don't stand a chance.

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **Who are these three new men?**

 **Can Edward be saved?**

 **Will the Depp's actually stand together as one, and get s*** done?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY**


	11. We're all in this together!

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **VerucaBeyotch- No worries mate; I don't plan to turn Willy into a creature of the night. Honestly, I'm hoping they can save Edward too he's just so cute!**

 **Poisoncupcake21- You have quite the mixed emotion, that's good it means I'm actually doing my job as an author. Whoa caps lock rage, don't hurt me I have serval fictional characters I can't afford to leave to their own devices. The last time I left Ichy alone (Ichabod shrieks so loud he passes out) with Sweeney, Edward, and my phone they spent like 200$ on that Kim Kardashian game and tried to kill each other.**

An awkward silence fills the barber shop as all of the men stare at each other, none of them know what to say seeing as they are all socially awkward and suck at small talk.

"Maybe we should…. Tell each other are names?" Ichabod suggests everyone all turns and stares at the constable, making him feel even more awkward. Ichabod keeps his silence; one by one the men get bored at staring at Ichabod and focus their attention at the only girl in the room- Ruby. Ruby is still being held back by Jack and Tarrant and still looks absolutely terrified.

"Who is she?" Willy asks, he twists the knob of his cane nervously in between is hands. Willy has never been good at talking to women, and having recently learned that this girl is a vampire doesn't help ease his nerves.

"That's Ruby, she's a vampire who rebelled against the vampire queen. We were debating if we should kill her or not" Tarrant explains calm as ever, Ruby gasps fearfully at the idea of being killed. Ruby then starts to struggle even more against Jack and Tarrant, she's panicking at the idea of being killed and all the other men staring at her like she's an animal at the zoo isn't helping one bit.

"I'm Tarrant Hightopp, I make hats and that's Captain Jack Sparrow he's sassy" Tarrant continues on when he realizes that everyone is staring at him. The awkward silence returns in full swing once more after Tarrant is done speaking, as no one volunteers as tribute to share their name.

"I-I'm Constable Ichabod Crane, and I defeated The Headless H-Horseman" Ichabod suddenly says, having gotten a sudden streak of courage. The courage quickly leaves Ichabod making him look like he's going to pass out as he remembers the whole ordeal with The Headless Horseman.

"Impossible" the man with a black hat scoffs; he has a southern accent and cracks his jaw after he speaks. Ichabod narrows his eyes angrily, a sure fire way to piss Ichabod off is to question what he did in the past.

"I mean, The Headless Horseman is nothing but a legend" the man continues on and takes out a shovel that he was holding behind his back. The group takes a big step away from this man, as the man cracks his jaw once more and gives Ichabod a creepy smile. Ichabod backs away from the man, looking scared to death; the constable keeps backing up until he backs up into fedora man.

"Oh my! Do forgive me!" Ichabod pleads, turning red, the man's eyes widen in fear as he raises his fist to his chest.

"No, no, you're sick, you're sick!" The man screams in a falsetto, backing up, with each word he pounds his chest with his fist. The rest of the group and Ichabod stare in a mixture of fear and confusion at this man as he continues to scream "no" in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh shut it Sam" the old-fashioned suit man snaps at the other man as he screams a final "no" and falls to the floor. This other man sighs heavily when he realizes that he just accidently volunteered as tribute to say his name.

"Inspector Frederick Abberline" the man announces in a serious tone of voice even though he has a Cockney accent and sounds very sassy like Jack. Ichabod smiles the biggest anyone has ever seen him smile when he hears that his man is an inspector, finally he's not the only law enforcement here!

"Is that Frederick with two O's?" Sam asks, he's back on his feet and is scribbling down everyone's name in a small notebook. Frederick gives Sam a strange look and turns away from him, without an answer. Luckily for Sam, Ichabod jumps in and helps the young man with his spelling.

"My name is Willy Wonka, this is my factory and I still don't have the slightest idea to how you guys got in my factory" Willy says to Tarrant, Sweeney, Jack, Ichabod, Sam, Frederick, and the blond southern man who is currently waving his shovel around like it's a sword. Everyone then turns to the last man, the only man who hasn't introduced himself yet.

"I guess it's mah turn. The name's Mort Rainey, but he ain't here at the moment. Call me Shooter" the blond haired man finally answers and tips his black hat. The others take yet another big step away from Mort/ Shooter; they can just see by the way that he's looking at them that he isn't right in the head.

"I think I should give these back to you" Willy whispers and hands Sweeney his two razors. Sweeney smiles and drops down to one knee, he holds his razors out in front of him and starts to whisper sing "My Friends."

Mort/Shooter sees Sweeney's razors and takes out his shovel Jack, Ichabod, and Frederick all draw their pistols at the same time. Tarrant takes out his Vorpal sword and holds it out in front of him; finally Sam takes out his cane and prepares to beat the living hell out of anyone who tries to mess with him. Willy and Ruby are the only ones not preparing to fight, Ruby is too scared to move and Willy is creating elaborate plan.

"Stop!" Willy suddenly screams as everyone is about to strike each other, everyone pauses in mid-swing and turns to Willy. Willy is standing in the middle of the group, waving his arms above his head to get everyone's attention.

"Put down that shovel. Tuck those razors away and wipe that creepy smile off your face Sweeney. Take the bullets out of your pistols and put the pistols away. Ichabod, stay conscious no blood was drawn. Tarrant take your sword off Sam's neck and Sam stop beating Tarrant with your cane" Willy commands quickly, somehow in one breath. Everyone looks at each other and does what Willy just told them to do, they then all stand as straight as they can and wait for Willy's next instructions.

"Something, call it what you want fate, witchcraft, wishing on a shooting star, something has brought us together. Something greater then we can control wants us to be together. We are a team! A team doesn't fight and try to kill each other, a team works together to defeat the enemy!" Willy explains loudly, the barber shop is dead silent as he speaks.

"We're a team" Ichabod says quietly after Willy is done speaking, the others nod in agreement and realize how horribly they were all acting together. Tarrant and Jack stand near each other once more; Frederick gets closer to Ichabod seeing as they're the only law enforcements. Sam tags along with Frederick, while Mort removes his black hat and looks at Sweeney pleading with his eyes to join him. Sweeney starts walking away from Mort, but a death glare from Willy forces him to join Mort.

"While we may have our little pairings, overall we are a team and our goal is to defeat this vampire queen!" Willy yells, excitement fills the air along with some chatter. The excitement is suddenly drains from the room when the door is broken is and the vampire queen, Lucius, and Alexander enter the room.

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **Oh noes! Whatever will happen to our Depp's?**

 **What destruction and chaos will come from the pairings of Jack and Tarrant and Sweeney and Mort?**

 **Will Ruby be useful to the team of Depp's?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**


	12. Well crap

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **WHOOOO! We did it friends, we have reached twenty reviews! I want to thank everyone who has taken time out their days to read this silly story and review. You guys are AWESOME!**

 **Poisoncupcake21- It's weird, whenever my mind has more than five Depp's all together the first thing it wants them to do is fight! Hopefully now that Willy has convinced them that they are a team, they'll stop trying to kill each other.**

Elizabeth, Edward, Lucius, and Alexander burst through the as if it's made out of tinfoil. The eight men all make some sort of scared gasping noise, and stare in horror at the three vampires and half vampire in front of them. Sweeney is the only one brave enough to step forward; he challenges the vampire queen by silently raising his razors towards her and baring his teeth.

"Does anyone else dare challenge me?" Elizabeth demands, she eagerly looks back and forth between the group for any other challengers as Mort steps forward. Mort puts back on his black hat, cracks his jaw and raises his shovel. Sweeney and Mort, standing together look like they're about to cause some major psychopathic destruction.

"I dare to challenge ya, that's my partner you have in front of ya" Mort explains, the southern accent has returned in full swing along with the psychotic look in his eyes. Elizabeth's smile slowly fades as one by one, the men step up to Sweeney and Mort with their weapons drawn. Elizabeth knows that she's outnumbered but she quickly gets rid of that thought, eight men are nothing compared to three and a half vampires.

Elizabeth steps forward, with Lucius and Alexander flanking her sides only Edward hasn't stepped up, Edward is frozen in some sort of trance and every few seconds twitches violently. The good, gentle side of Edward has finally woken up and wants this vampire side gone.

"Edward darling, are you coming?" Elizabeth asks, without looking away from the group of men and their assorted weapons. Edward doesn't answer; instead he drops to the floor and screams with pain as his fangs retract and the vampire side goes away- for now. Tarrant and Jack walk up to Sweeney and Mort, Sam and Ichabod turn away from Edward they don't want to see the pain he's going through, it's bad enough that they have to hear it.

"Are you alright?" Frederick asks Willy, Willy seems to be in the same trance that Edward was in a minute ago. Willy blinks a couple of times and gives the inspector an awkward smile, the smile barely covers up how the inside of Willy is breaking apart. Edward's scream is a noise that Willy will never forget for as long as he lives. Elizabeth makes a signal with her hand, Lucius and Alexander step forward as Elizabeth crouches down next to Edward.

"No!" Elizabeth screeches angrily, Edward's fangs have completely disappeared. Elizabeth instantly knows what is wrong with her vampire fledgling; Edward has somehow managed to hold onto some good inside himself despite the vampire blood that's running through his veins. Without doubt or hesitation, Elizabeth cuts open a vein on her arm, if she can get a single drop of her blood into Edward will continue to turn into a vampire and the good side will be destroyed.

"What do we do?" Tarrant whispers fiercely he along with Jack, Mort, and Sweeney are huddled up together trying to think of a plan of action. Mort shrugs and looks over to Sweeney, Sweeney seems to be twirling his razor and muttering "Lucy" under his breath. Jack and Mort are the only ones to return looking at Tarrant, both of them look terrified at Sweeney's actions and the vampires that stand only a few feet away from them.

"So we 'aven't slept in about three days an' some of us ar' loosing ar' minds, so what? We need a plan!" Jack announces in a loud whisper. Behind the huddled up four are Sam and Ichabod, Ichabod is hiding behind Sam wishing he was back in Sleepy Hollow. At least in Sleepy Hollow Ichabod didn't have to fight vampires.

"We just need to sneak through them and rescue Edward" Sam says happily, Ichabod looks at Sam like he has suddenly grown three heads. While Ichabod and Sam argue fiercely about the pros and cons of Sam's plan, Willy is watching Edward while his mind rapidly thinks of any plan that could possibly save the scissor handed boy. Frederick suddenly taps Willy's shoulder, Willy turns around and Frederick points to Sam and Ichabod. The two men watch for a moment and gather enough from overhearing their argument, that Ichabod and Sam are having the same idea just as them just with a lot more cursing.

"Gentlemen!" Frederick yells over the voices of Sam and Ichabod, both of them immediately stop arguing and look at Willy and Frederick. Jack lifts his head up and glances at the opposite side, Alexander and Lucius are still standing as still as statues and Elizabeth is still trying to get Edward to drink some of her blood. Elizabeth, instead of getting Edward to drink her blood is only managing to have her face cut over and over again by Edward's scissor hands.

"They're still there" Jack whispers when he returns to the group, it's been about ten minutes and the four of them haven't even gotten close to thinking of a plan. Someone suddenly taps on Jack's shoulder, Tarrant whirls around breaking apart the four's formation. Willy, Frederick, Sam, and Ichabod are all standing behind them with expressions of fear and determination.

"We have a plan!" Willy announces in a voice that's loud enough for the group to hear, but not loud enough for Alexander and Lucius to hear. The eight then all huddle up and all start talking in hushed, fierce whispers on each person's role and what their plan is. Lucius taps Alexander's shoulder and snaps the vampire out of his trance, Lucius points to not only the eight men all planning but the female vampire called Ruby who has just entered the battle field.

"Drink, damn you!" Elizabeth roars, this must be the 100th time that she's tried to give Edward some of her blood and she's failed every time. Edward is curled up in a tight ball, and whenever Elizabeth gets close whether it's her face or arm, Edward brutally scratches her.

"M-may I join you?" Ruby asks nervously, once she reaches the group, the group stops whispering and breaks apart. Ruby grows more scared when she sees each man's weapon and the cold, cruel look in everyone's eyes. Willy, Tarrant, and Frederick seem to be the only three still talking, every few seconds one of the three glances at Ruby. Finally the three pull away and look at Ruby, Willy steps forward and prepares to speak for the whole group.

"You may join us on one condition. Whatever we say to do, you do it no matter what, kay?" Wily explains, Ruby quickly nods and stays silent. She's been waiting for this day for centuries, the day that she can finally work with humans again and prove to them that she can be good.

"One more thing, if you try any vampire stuff, we'll hand you over to Mr. Todd" Willy hastily adds on after thinking about it for a moment. Ruby nods and tries her best not to let her fear show when Sweeney shows his razor, Ruby remembers what happened to Frederick the vampire when Sweeney attacked him with his razor.

"I shall try my best" Ruby promises in a shaky voice and stands proudly, she's ready for whatever instructions Willy is about to give her. The plan complex, but once everyone and Ruby goes over it a couple of times it's as easy as counting to ten. Jack, Sweeney, Mort, Tarrant, and Ruby are the main fighters seeing as they are the most aggressive, while those five are fighting Lucius, Alexander and the vampire queen the next group is moving in.

The next group is Sam, Ichabod, Frederick, and Willy. This is probably the most important group; their job is to rescue Edward. Willy and Frederick will carry Edward; while Sam and Ichabod will defend them with Sam's cane which he has sharpened one end into a point. Ichabod has his pistol which he's loaded with half silver, half iron bullets. Willy gives the signal, his high-pitched call and everyone moves into action, Lucius and Alexander are completely unprepared for the five's attack and struggle holding them off. Due to the fact that the two guard vampires were not ready, the vampire queen quickly joins the battle.

It's a clear shot to Edward; the remaining four quietly but quickly make their way to Edward. Edward is half conscious and keeps weakly batting the air in front of him, Willy breathes a sigh of relief when they reach Edward. Seeing how weak Edward is, the vampire queen would have gotten to him in less than ten minutes. Frederick and Willy hoist Edward over their shoulders, and place his arms carefully around them so he won't decapitate them.

"We've got company" Ichabod announces, he sounds the bravest anyone has ever heard him speak in his whole life. Lucius has somehow gotten away from the fight and is watching the four hungrily; the four are in great danger for there is no vampire queen to hold Lucius back from ripping their throats out.

"Continue with the plan" Willy commands and gives another high-pitched call. The fighting ceases as the group hears Willy's call and tries to escape. Willy leads the four to Chocolate River where is seahorse boat is waiting. Willy and company board the boat; they quickly set Edward down on one of the pink benches that's farthest away from the entrance of the boat.

One by one the other four men aboard the boat, it doesn't help that the three vampires keep attacking the escaping group. Finally the last man is on board, Willy signs something to the boat Oompa- Loompas which translates to "let's get the hell out of here" as the boat charges away. Lucius, Alexander, and Elizabeth all scream curses and threats as they follow the boat, the group all breathes a sigh of relief when the boat enters a tunnel and loses the vampires for now.

Now that the group is in a temporary safe area, they can check each other out for any injuries. Edward is the one in critical condition, he slipped into unconsciousness when he was put on the bench, and his cuts are starting to bleed again. Willy and Frederick are using any pieces of cloth that they ripped off their clothing to try and stop the bleeding. Ichabod, when he sees the blood that's leaking from Edward's body promptly faints and almost falls in the Chocolate River but Sam catches him. Sweeney has a cut on his arm, and he's holding the end of his shirt against it to try and stop the bleeding. Jack, Mort, Ruby, and Sam once he places Ichabod near Edward all decide to spar each other.

"Willy look!" Frederick cries out and points to a large cut on Edward's neck, the cut is starting to clot and heal. All of the cuts are starting to heal, except for the two holes on Edward's neck where he was bitten. The two holes remind the two caring for him that he is still infected with the vampire plague, and could relapse to his vampire side at any moment.

"I need some assistance" Willy suddenly hears from behind him, he leaves Edward to Frederick and turns around. Sweeney is standing behind Willy, even though his face is paper white he still looks angry as ever. Sweeney is still holding his shirt on his upper arm, the cloth is stained scarlet. Willy doesn't need a flashing neon sign to figure out what's wrong with Sweeney, the barber needs some help getting his wound to stop bleeding, but when Willy removes the cloth he is completely unprepared for what's under the cloth.

There are two, dime sized puncture marks on Sweeney's arm, and the fangs pierced a vein which is bleeding heavily. Sweeney, of course sees the bit marks and goes even paler if that's even possible.

"You should probably sit down before you pass out-"Frederick starts as Sweeney passes out cold.

"From blood loss" Frederick finishes and returns to Edward, Edward is just starting to wake up. Edward opens his eyes but quickly closes them a second later; the smell of everyone's blood is overwhelming his senses.

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

 **Will Sweeney be okay?**

 **Can they save Edward?**

 **Where is the vampire queen and her minions going to next?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**

 **Everyone, hold onto your top hats because the ride is about to get bumpy. Just remember it's always darkest right before the dawn.**


	13. What could possibly go wrong?

**DEPP LEGACY**

The boat continues down the Chocolate River, it's slowed down to a gentle pace as a comfortable silence fills the tunnel. Most of the group is/has fallen asleep, the only one that seems to be awake is Willy seeing as he's steering the boat. The last time he let the Oompa- Loompas steer the boat, they crashed into the Inventing Room. Willy glances over to Edward; Edward is sleeping and looks peaceful as if he isn't currently fighting a battle between good and evil inside him.

Willy steps off the back of the boat; leaving the steering to Macadamia- hopefully she won't crash and walks over to Edward. Willy gently strokes a strand of Edward's dark hair out of his eyes as he lets his mind think to the future. Willy believes he could do it; he could keep Edward in his factory once all of this chaos is over.

Willy has seen the way the other men look at Edward, well all except Sweeney because he's a psychopath but so he doesn't count. They all look at Edward and his scissor hands in fear; they now look at him in even more fear because he's half vampire. Edward couldn't have had the greatest life with his scissor hands, considering how everyone looks at him like he's a monster. A monster couldn't have had a lot of friends or someone who cares deeply for him, and only wants to make him happy.

"Don't worry Edward, you'll soon be in a very happy place" Willy whispers and gently kisses Edward's forehead. Edward stirs slightly and smiles but doesn't wake up; Willy pulls away slowly from Edward and jumps when he feels a hand touch his shoulder.

"There's plenty of time for that later, we have a problem" Frederick says quickly, up in front of them are two dark tunnels. To add more problems to the list of problems, on the side of the hallway there is yet another man. This man is tall, thin and closely resembles Ichabod; Willy realizes the choice he must make. If they stop to pick up this man, they'll have to go down the first tunnel which leads to the Nut Room. The second tunnel leads them back to the Candy Room where they will be safe, but they won't be able to pick up this new man.

"Hello?" The man calls out sounding very timid, he has a British accent and though he sounds scared he does sound very gentle. The new voice snaps Willy out of his thinking; he needs to make a decision right at the moment for they've reached the past of no return.

"Stop the boat!" Willy suddenly yells, the boat instantly comes to a hard stop, the man smiles and walks towards the boat. The man looks around at the new others in curiosity; the other men are starting to wake up when this man takes a seat away from everyone. The boat, with the flow of the Chocolate River starts to move once more down towards the second tunnel. Willy sighs with relief when he sees what tunnel they are going to and sits a couple of inches away from this new man, he looks as jumpy as Ichabod and Willy doesn't want to scare him.

"You got a name?" Willy asks as they enter the pitch black tunnel, it doesn't help that the Oompa- Loompas start to laugh wildly when the strobe lights flick on. The man turns away from looking in confusion at the Chocolate River and looks rather embarrassed at waiting to introduce himself until this strangely dressed man asked him.

"I am Victor Van Dort, pleased to meet you" the man says politely, Willy stares at him for a minute then smiles at him as Victor extends his hand to shake Willy's hand. Willy looks at Victor's hand, then at his own hand but doesn't stretch out his hand out to shake Victor's hand. Victor isn't wearing any gloves, so Willy automatically does not trust him and where his had shave been.

"We've got anotha' Crane" Jack says and pokes Ichabod's face; Ichabod sits up with a start, yelling about some Headless Horseman guy. Willy and Victor stare at Ichabod not knowing what to say, Ichabod suddenly stops screaming and looks at the new man in confusion.

"Constable Ichabod Crane pleased to meet you" Ichabod says and shakes Victor's hand. Willy and Jack look at each other, it's like Ichabod and Victor are the same person. While Victor and Ichabod get acquainted and share their stories about dead people running around causing chaos, Willy followed by Jack, heads back to the steering wheel.

"There's something in the water" Mort announces and a half hour later, looking over the edge of the boat. Sam is next to Mort, and he's trying to poke the liquid with his sharpened cane. Jack continues to look ahead all majestic like as Willy stops walking around the boat at Frederick, Frederick is still trying to stop the bleeding on a still unconscious Sweeney. Luckily for Willy, Edward has finally woken up.

"Willy?" Edward asks, he sounds like a scared child and his eyes are still a blood red color, a clear indication that he's still half vampire. Willy's heart skips a beat as he holds onto his cane tightly; Edward is in front of him and _speaking_ to him.

"It's me Edward, I'm here" Willy whispers, Edward slowly stretches out his arm and clicks his scissors together, wanting to have Willy hold one of his blades. Willy carefully holds on of Edward's blades, when he suddenly feels a sharp stinging sensation on his face. Edward has accidently cut Willy's cheek, for a split second Edward looks heartbroken when he realizes that he has hurt Willy. The look of sadness is quickly replaced by a look of hunger as Edward's fangs pop out and the vampire side takes over once more.

"There's something in the water" Mort repeats, ignoring how Willy is only holding Edward back by using his cane. By now Ichabod and Victor have joined Sam, where he's standing. Willy lowers his cane as his eyes fill with tears as Edward backs away and slowly licks the sweet blood of the chocolatier, of his scissor hand. Willy feels his heart break in two when he realizes that Edward is just another bloodthirsty monster, who only cares about his next meal.

"It's chocolate not water, you uncultured swine" Willy finally answers, smiling at Mort, the smile once again is only a mask for Willy's true emotions. A ripple suddenly goes over the surface of the chocolate as a dark shadow goes under the boat; Ichabod and Victor cling to each other and take a step back as the chocolate starts to boil fiercely.

Mort puts on his black hat and tips it, he then raises his shovel in front of him, Sam has his cane out in matter of seconds and is ready to fight whatever or wherever is about to come up. Frederick is still tending to Sweeney; Sweeney is just starting to wake up as the bleeding finally starts to slow down. Jack stops teaching the boat Oompa- Loompas how to successfully overthrow their captain and joins Sam and Mort, with his pistol drawn.

No one the boat sees the dark shadow rise up on the opposite side of the boat Ruby, Edward, and Sweeney all turn towards the shadow and breathe in the intoxication scent of blood. The vampire queen, covered in chocolate which is starting to harden into a shell steps onto the boat, Sweeney and Edward by her side at once as they all glare at Ruby.

"We meet again, Blackwell" Elizabeth says cruelly; Ruby melts under the vampire queen's intense staring and collapses, sobbing to the floor. Sam hears crying, he turns around to comfort whoever is crying and instead sees the vampire queen laughing at Ruby's tears.

"Hello boys" Elizabeth greets everyone as they all turn around and look in fear at the vampire queen, Lucius and Alexander seem to drop off the ceiling and join Edward and Sweeney. Jack and Tarrant pair up once more, back to back with their weapons drawn as the others watch, frozen in horror. Elizabeth pulls Sweeney closer to her and kisses the barber without any hesitation; Sweeney kisses back passionately and decides to bite the queen as hard as he can.

"I have found my king!" Elizabeth roars when she pulls away for oxygen. Blood is dripping down her chin and Sweeney seems to be in a daze with a bloody mouth. Elizabeth then gives Edward a disgusted look and pushes him over to the men; Willy catches Edward and tightly holds onto him. Edward whimpers like a kitten and struggles weakly against Willy, Edward is desperate to win back Elizabeth's praise and blood.

"One little kill" Elizabeth reminds Edward as she leaps back into the Chocolate River with a dazed Sweeney in her arms, and Alexander and Lucius. There's suddenly a loud cracking noise as from under the boat, Elizabeth's hand pops up from the middle of the boat and as she starts to cut through the middle of the boat with her claws, cutting it in half. The men and Ruby instantly freak out and start running back and forth, trying to pick a half to go on. Four Oompa- Loompas remain as they pull violins out of nowhere and start to play a sad song, the rest of the Oompa- Loompas abandon ship and jump overboard.

The boat finally cracks in half with the loudest cracking sound yet, the two sides somehow stays afloat. On one half of the boat, floating out of the tunnel towards the Nut Room is: Ichabod who is calling for Sweeney, Sam, Willy and Edward, Frederick, and Victor. On the second half of the boat that's heading towards the Candy Room is: Mort, Jack, Tarrant, and Ruby. Even though they all became a team, for now they have broken apart and are all going their separate ways.

 **End of Chapter Thirteen**

 **Where are the two teams going?**

 **Where is Elizabeth taking Sweeney?**

 **How will the two teams survive with a half vampire, and a vampire on both boats?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**


	14. Falling with no sound

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **VerucaBeyotch- Sam is from the movie Benny and Joon. All you basically need to know about him is that he's a bit of trickster, very nice and likes to clean. I do not watch or read Vampire Academy but I bet it's cool, and you're Southern? That's awesome; the Southern USA especially New Orleans is one of my favorite areas to visit. More is coming just slowly because everything is written don and it takes a while to type up what I have written. I also love drawing and reading, and I would love to read some of your stories if you have any.**

 **Poisoncupcake21- SHIZ REALLY DID GO DOWN IN THESE CHAPTERS. This is the chapter that I told you to hold onto Willy and Edward for, because SHIZ is about to go down!**

"Sweeney! Edward! Sweeney! Edward! SWEENEY! EDWARD!" Ichabod screams over and over again, the constable is only a few seconds away from going into hysterics. Edward and Sweeney have been separated from the team and Ichabod cannot help but panic, those two are the ones he is quickly finding out that he cares for the most. Ichabod is kneeling down at the end of the boat where is cracked, when Victor walks up to him, Victor kneels next to Ichabod and ties to calm him down by telling the story of how he met Emily in a gentle voice.

"I hate her! She ruined everything, and killed everyone that I loved!" Ruby rants to Sam, Sam is the only one who is willing to listen to stay quiet and listen to Ruby. Ruby stops pacing back and forth and wipes a few bloody tears away with the back of her hand, she hates crying and how weak it makes her look.

"Remember Ruby, we'll make her pay for what she did to Edward and Sweeney" Sam reminds Ruby calmly, at the mention of the names "Edward and Sweeney" Ichabod starts screaming again. Victor glares at Sam then quickly returns to Ichabod, to try and stop him from jumping in the Chocolate River after them. Frederick suddenly stands up from where he was sitting on a bench and stomps over to Ichabod; Victor backs away as fast as he can when Frederick reaches them. Victor wants to take no part in whatever Frederick is about to do.

"Stop screaming! The both of them are fine!" Frederick demands, shaking Ichabod violently. Victor walks over to Sam; the both of them watch Ichabod and Frederick for a moment before Ruby sighs loudly. Ruby gets up from the bench and glares at the men in front of her. Frederick and Ichabod are sitting next to each other, having a conversation in whispers.

"Why must you always fight?" Ruby demands angrily, she's sick of these men always arguing and getting into physical fights. Sam and Victor turn towards Ruby and shrug, Ruby stares back at them but instead of looking angry she's looks hungry. Ruby can smell their blood; instead of smelling sweet like Willy's blood their blood smells pure and innocent. Only virgins and very nice people have that pure, innocent smell to their blood.

"We all have short tempers?" Sam suggests when he actually has no idea why everyone is constantly at everyone's throats. Ruby doesn't answer, instead she looks away for the smell of their blood is too much for her right now, the last thing that Ruby wants to do is attack one of these innocent people. It doesn't help as Ichabod, who has finally calmed down and Frederick decide it's a good idea to join Sam and Victor. Ichabod has that same pure smell to his blood that Victor and Sam have to their blood, while Frederick's blood smells dangerous. Like opium dens, absinthe, and murder cases.

"All of you need to take a step back" Ruby says so quietly, that no one hears her. Ruby can almost feel their blood going through their veins, how fast and slow it's moving, it's driving her crazy with thirst. Ichabod's fast moving blood laced with fear, Frederick's calm bloodstream, Sam's overly happy blood, and Victor's pounding heart. It never stops, it never slows, "are you alright?" She hears someone ask, never stops, so thirsty, just feed, just feed, _just feed_.

Ruby opens her eyes to a high-pitched scream and instantly sees that her fangs are dep inside Ichabod's arm. Ichabod swoons against Frederick as Sam and Victor pull her off him, the pure taste of Ichabod's blood linger sin his mouth making her crave more blood.

"Let me feed! Let me feed!" Ruby screeches as Victor and Sam hold tightly onto her arms, holding her back. Frederick holds onto Ichabod tightly, close to his heart as if just holding the constable will protect him from the pain he's about to go through.

"What's your favorite color?" Willy asks Edward, the both of them are sitting in the very back ignoring all the drama in front and eating random candies that they found in Willy's pockets. Edward thinks for a moment as he sucks on an Everlasting Gobstopper, when his mouth is closed the tips of his fangs poke out making him look incredibly cute.

"White" Edward finally answers, white was the color of Kim's dress, it's also the color of the snow that rains down from his castle. Willy smiles at Edward, when Edward is with him he'll show him a rainbow of colors and prove to him that white is one of the most boring colors known to man.

"Why would your favorite color be white, my dear boy?" Willy questions twirling a purple pixie stick in his hands. Edward clasps his scissors together as he thinks of what to say to Willy, Willy smiles even bigger as he sticks the pixie stick in between Edward's scissors. Edward stares in wonder at the purple pixie stick and accidently cuts it in half, the purple powder spills all over his scissor hands.

Willy frowns when he hears Ichabod's scream and looks at Edward, Edward is so innocent so young, Willy will do whatever he can to protect him from Ruby and Elizabeth. Edward shakes the powder off his scissors and pretends to be thinking of Willy's question when in reality, he's trying to keep the vampire side of himself tucked away. The sweet smell of Willy's blood is all around him making him dizzy with thirst, Willy smiles and places a blue pixie stick in between Edward's scissor hands as he waits patiently for Edward's answer.

" _Feed. Just one little bite_ " the vampire side of Edward seems to whisper in his ear, Edward shakes his head no and takes a step back from Willy. Willy looks confused at Edward's actions and follow him into the corner, Willy fails to notice the hungry look in Edward's eyes.

"Why are you trying to hide from me? I don't bite!" Willy says playfully and stands in front of Edward. Edward puts his scissor hands out in front of him like some sort of wall, to try and protect Willy from his never ending hunger. Edward closes his eyes when Willy wraps an arm around his neck, the sweet smell of the chocolatier's blood is all around him making him the thirstiest yet.

Edward tries to say "stay back or I'll hurt you" but he says nothing, instead when he opens his mouth to speak the vampire side takes over and Edward sinks his fangs into Willy's arm. Willy screams, the scream startles Edward so much that he actually pulls away and hisses at Willy for interrupting his meal.

"He bit me! You bit me! Edward bit me!" Willy yells hysterically, tears are running freely down his face from the pain of Edward biting him and a broken heart. Frederick and Sam quickly restrain a snarling Edward as Victor tries to stop the bleeding

"One little kill" the vampire queen's words echo in Edward's mind as he brutally scratches Frederick's face, Frederick falls over and Sam lets go of Edward to come to Frederick's aid. Edward grabs onto Willy, Wily has stopped crying but there are still fresh tear stains on his pale cheeks, and new tears forming in his violet eyes. Edward opens up his mouth as wide as he can, and positions his scissor hands on Willy's shoulder so if the chocolatier tries to escape he will be decapitated.

"I knew you were a monster" Willy whispers his voice quivering; Edward pauses only a few inches away from Willy's jugular. The vampire side of him is screaming at Edward to finish his kill and drink Willy's sweet blood, but something is stopping Edward, something rather good.

"I should have never trusted you" Willy continues on, pushing Edward off him, one of Edward's blades gently grazes Willy's face as Edward crashes to the floor. Edward can only look at Willy with puppy dog eyes, there's no way Edward can possibly fix this, and all Edward can do is watch Willy and their relationship crumble before his eyes.

"I-I don't ever want to speak to you again… Monster" Willy finishes and turns away so that Edward can's see how quickly the tears are falling.

 **End of Chapter Fourteen**

 **Whoowee, I just realized that I didn't even get to the other guys. Um... There fine, they'll be in the next chapter for sure.**

 **Can Edward ever fix what he did?**

 **Will Willy and Edward ever fix this?**

 **Will Ichabod and Willy be okay?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**


	15. Pain Part One

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **VerucaBeyotch- Sweeney shall be okay-ish; he's a demon barber he knows how to take care of himself. If you search for Sam from Benny and Joon online, you'll probably find stuff on him. Honestly, I'm hoping that they can help Edward but I've written the next few chapter and things get pretty rough for Edward. I've watched that Toy Story and I wasn't really taking my reference from that, "uncultured swine" is just an insult that I call people who annoy me. Do not worry about them not getting back together; I also along with a few other people think that Willy trying to save Edward is adorable. I've also always wanted to visit Alabama, I don't watch Swamp People but that's AWESOME that you got to meet them. Jack Sparrow and Legolas is certainly an image that's making me laugh, you get a gold star for making me laugh.**

 **Poisoncupcake21- After I came home from school I basically hided in my room and died in a corner. I see you have the Edward that I sent you, take good care of him and don't let his scissors rust, or I shall be coming after you. Do not think I shall not come after you, William and don't you dare call me Ichy!**

 **Linkwonka88- Long time no see, how are things in whatever land you chill out in? The Willy and Edward's ship is in the process of being re-made, but all ships must go through a storm in order to strengthen their bonds. Uhhhh… It's... Um, I can't actually tell you if Willy/Edward turn into full vampires or not. I love the idea of Sweeney being a vampire in hiding, he does have that creepy vampire vibe that vampires usually have.**

 **All of you just remember, "There must be a way to the judge…" Sweeney Todd, Sweeney Todd.**

"I bring to all of you, the new vampire king!" Elizabeth screams to the crowd of thousands of vampires. All of the vampires cheer and howl as they stare either hungrily or enviously at Sweeney. Lucius and Alexander both step up to the vampire king and queen, and they both place a crown on their heads. The crowns seem to be made out of black thorns with silver and gold metal weaving its way through the crowns. In the center of the crown is a teardrop shaped ruby that glows when Elizabeth cuts open her arms, Sweeney's crown ruby glows when he drinks her blood.

"In order to become a full vampire, you must kill someone" Elizabeth whispers to Sweeney. Sweeney takes out his razor and smiles; Elizabeth smells the blood of and smiles evilly. Killing won't be a problem for Sweeney, he just needs to pick one and take them down Sweeney Todd style.

"My queen, how about Ichabod?" Sweeney suggests, the constable has been nothing but pathetic since Sweeney met him. Sweeney is positive that no one will miss nor care when Ichabod is gone from this cruel world.

"Not him, he has been bitten by Ruby and I would like to see how strong he can get" Elizabeth explains, the crowd of vampires have all started to disappear to return to harassing the Oompa- Loompas.

"Until you kill someone, I shall stay as the main leader" Elizabeth says and leaps over the railing of the small balcony, that they're on. Sweeney watches hungrily as Elizabeth walks over to the portal, she chants some sort of spell shows some of the men like some sort of mirror. Elizabeth is too focused on watching Edward attack Willy, to hear Sweeney jump quietly down from the balcony and behind her.

"How about you become my first kill, bitch?" Sweeney asks as he cuts Elizabeth's throat, the line where he cut bubbles and burns as Elizabeth chokes on her own blood. Elizabeth finally falls to the floor and goes limp as Sweeney smiles and waits. Nothing happens for a good five minutes no extreme power, no sign that Sweeney has turned into a creature of the night.

"I do love a good show" Elizabeth suddenly croaks as she sits up, Sweeney turns around in horror as the wound starts to heal. In a matter of seconds, it doesn't even look like that Sweeney even attempted to kill her. At first Elizabeth looks heartbroken at the mere thought of one of her half vampires trying to kill her, but her eyes quickly fill with rage as she faces the truth of Sweeney's actions.

"I have given you life, and you tried to kill me! You ungrateful, little imp!" Elizabeth yells angrily, for what must be the first time in Sweeney's life he feels afraid. Elizabeth growls and slaps Sweeney across the cheek, Sweeney goes flying across the floor and lands a feet away from the portal.

"Vampires that disobey me, must learn a lesson" Elizabeth announces as she picks Sweeney up as if he weighs nothing. Sweeney stays completely still, not daring to struggle against the vampire queen as she holds the barber over the portal.

"You may leave when you are ready to be a good vampire" Elizabeth finishes and drops Sweeney, Sweeney screams as he plunges into the icy smoke.

/

"Ichabod, love, wake up" Frederick coaxes as he gently shakes Ichabod; Ichabod remains unconscious as he is shaken around like a rag doll. Ever since Edward attacked Willy, the group is in shambles to start, Edward's wrists and ankles have been bound by licorice rope. Willy is sitting alone in the corner, crying softly and beating himself up mentally for falling for another person who attacked him.

While Willy is re-building the walls in his mind, Victor and Sam are trying to get the good side of Edward out again. Victor lets out a short scream as Edward hisses and almost bites his hand, if a stranger were to look at Edward they would never assume that Edward is a gentle creature that would never hurt a living soul on purpose.

"Hey, hey it's okay" Sam says as Victor backs up into him as he tries to get away from Edward. Edward is lying on the floor; he was sitting on a bench when Frederick tied him up but by trying to escape he fell on the floor.

'H-he almost bit m-me" Victor answers fearfully, if he hadn't moved he would have been the next vampire. Edward smells the fear in Victor's blood and growls at him, he's curious to know what fear laced blood tastes like.

"You stop that" Sam says as if he's scolding a disobedient dog and not a hungry, half vampire. Edward stops growling at Victor and looks at Sam, Edward at this point no longer sees humans, he only the blood that he craves so much. Sam lets go of Victor and lets the scared man as he moves a bit closer to Edward, he's going to wake up the good side of Edward if it's the last he'll do.

Willy has stopped crying and is destroying plans of him and Edward together, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Willy slowly turns around and sees that Frederick is standing behind him with a gentle smile.

"You can't hide forever" Frederick says and offers his hand to help Willy up. Willy frowns and his sadness is quickly replaced by anger, he's been holding this anger in for far too long and Frederick seems like the perfect target to release his anger on.

"You're not my mother, and even if you were I wouldn't listen to you. I f I want to I can hide in this corner for as long as I want, and no one can stop me!" Willy snaps back harshly, Frederick takes as step back and looks surprised. Frederick knows that his anger isn't directed towards him, but he cannot help but be surprised by the harsh, unexpected answer.

"I'm just trying to help you" Frederick answers calmly, he's not going to sink to Willy's level and be rude back. Willy stands up with his blood boiling; he straightens his top hat and glares at Frederick.

"Great job helping inspector, Edward is a vampire and trying kill us all" Willy says sarcastically, Frederick takes a deep breath and counts to ten silently. Willy notices how Frederick is trying his best not to fight back, usually Willy would take it back a notch but his anger has completely taken over his body and tongue.

"You are probably the least certified person to help me, I bet you couldn't even help the people you loved back home!" Willy says, his voice is getting louder and louder with each word until he's yelling. Frederick's eye twitches as he yanks out his pistol, there's a surprised gasp from the other men think that Willy is about to get shot, but Frederick turns to Victor.

"Victor, hold my pistol, it's time to teach this chocolatier a lesson" Frederick announces, his accent getting a bit thicker with his rage as Victor silently accepts the pistol, he still looks terrified.

"Kick his ass Frederick, we got your pistol!" Sam says and takes the pistol from Victor; Victor breathes a sigh of relief when the gun is out of his hands. Frederick winks at Sam and promptly punches Willy in the face. Willy goes down hard, but is up a few seconds later with a fire in his eyes that could burn down his whole factory. Willy smiles evilly and knees Frederick in the groin; Frederick falls over and roars angrily.

"You little shit!" Frederick yells in a voice that's an octave higher, Willy pretends to be shocked by Frederick's language but then kicks the inspector in the ribs while laughing insanely. Sam and Victor hold tightly onto each other, both of them are scared to death by the fight. This fight isn't like the other fights they've had, Frederick and Willy are both furious, they both want blood drawn, and they are both aren't stopping until one of them is dead or near death.

/

"Go fish?" Jack asks carefully, he doesn't even know if he's playing the game correctly as he sets a card with a jellyfish on it down. Tarrant frowns and whacks Jack's hand; Jack quickly pulls his hand back and gives Tarrant a confused look on why he hit him.

"You don't put down the jellyfish; you put down the gold fish!" Tarrant explains happily as he pulls a card with a gold fish on it out of Jack's dreadlocks. While Tarrant and Jack play their game of "Go Fish" that now involves betting rum, Mort is looking onto the Chocolate River reflecting on his life choices.

Just a few days ago, Mort was in his log cabin struggling to write to story and now seems to be living in a story. A factory that never ends, a room full of edible things are all key factors to the perfect story even the people that Mort is with seem to be made up. Mort is looking at his reflection in the chocolate, when a pale webbed had slowly breaks through the chocolatey surface.

Mort watches in fascination as the hand turns into a shoulder, and then a beautiful face. A young woman is in front of Mort, she is wearing the same uniform that the Chocolate Room Oompa- Loompas wear daily. She's very pretty even though she is only showing her face and torso; the woman has long blond hair that has streaks of chocolate in it. The woman also has purple eyes, much like Willy's eyes and pale skin, that's almost a light blue.

"Come to me Mort, come to me" the woman whispers, her voice is gentle yet enchanting putting a spell on Mort. Mort nods slowly and let's himself fall into the Chocolate River, there's a loud splash as he hits the water. Jack and Tarrant instantly are at the edge of the boat as they hear a splash; they arrive just in time to see the mysterious woman pull a dazed Mort under the chocolate.

"Mort!" Tarrant and Jack scream at the same time, but it's too late there's a few bubbles as Mort's black hat floats to the surface.

 **End of Chapter Fifteen**

 **Is Mort really dead?**

 **Who will win the fight between Willy and Fredrick?**

 **Who is the woman?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**


	16. Pain Part Two

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **Poisoncupcake21- Willy frowns at your horrible pun don't do that again or you shall loose speaking privileges for the night. Ichabod: SCREEEEEEEEE, DO NOT CALL ME ICHY! DO NOT CALL ME ICHY! Oh Ichabod, what ever will we do with you? Sweeney: Yummy jelly… Oh also thanks to you I now see Victor as Willy's child, so it's really weird when I write him.**

Frederick curls up into a ball and tries to protect himself from the heavy kicks to his ribs; Willy continues to kick him as hard as he can. Victor and Sam watch in horror as Frederick suddenly grabs onto Willy's ankle, and pulls the chocolatier to the floor; Willy has no time to scream as Frederick starts pounding on him.

"You… Stupid…No good…. Shit" Frederick says, the breaks in his sentence are represented by Frederick punching Willy where a minute ago Willy was kicking him. There's a loud crack and Willy screams with pain but quickly recovers with tears in his eyes, as he hisses with pain, smiles and gives Frederick a strong uppercut under his jaw. Frederick goes flying off Willy, as Edward pounces on him; Edward has somehow gotten free from the licorice rope and it trying to bite Frederick.

Willy slowly sits up, breathing heavily and red in the face; he has an arm tucked around his chest that he hopes will protect his broken rib. Sam and Victor, who are still holding onto each other not daring to let go as they watch as Willy carefully stands up, and walks over to the edge of the boat away from Frederick and Edward.

"You hurt Willy! You hurt Willy!" Edward screeches like banshee as he scratches Frederick over and over again. Frederick tries to hold out his arms in front of his face to try and protect himself, but it's useless. Deep cuts soon appear all over Frederick's torn sleeves as Frederick drops his arms, and Edward finally reaches the inspector's face.

"Edward stop!" Sam screams, when he sees how Edward is about to cut open Frederick's throat. Edward spins around angrily as one of his blades catches on Sam's throat, ripping it open. Sam's eyes fill with tears as she slowly puts his hand up to the line on his throat, and feels the warm blood- _his_ blood dripping rapidly down his vest and shirt.

"NO!" Victor screams as Sam drops to his knees, Sam tries to say anything at all but all he can manage to say are some chocking noises. Sam is chocking is own blood, on top of that his vocal chords have been shredded by Edward's scissor hands. Victor reaches Sam in a matter of seconds and cradles the young man's head in his lap; Sam looks at Victor with glassy eyes and smiles weakly, blood dripping out of his mouth. Frederick and Edward are frozen in mid-fight, they watch as Sam uses the last of his energy to pace a bloody hand on Victor's face as his eyes close gently for the last time.

A horrified silence fills the tunnel, the silence is quickly broken by Edward dropping to the floor and screaming with pain as he transforms. Frederick back away from Edward, he backs up into Ichabod who has basically been ignored because he's still unconscious. Victor is frozen in horror, this all seems like a dream, a horrible dream that any minute now he's going to wake up and Sam will be perfectly fine, perfectly fine and not dead.

Edward slowly lifts up his head, growling softly the first thing that group sees is his full red eyes. Edward has taken the leap from half-vampire to full vampire with the one, little kill of Sam. Frederick, with his arms full of cuts, stands next to Willy as Willy's eyes finally meet Edward's eyes.

"Do not be afraid of me Willy" Edward says in a deep voice that's not his own gentle voice, Willy's eyes fill with fear as he takes a step back. Edward takes a step towards Willy and smiles, all of his teeth have turned into fangs.

"S-stay away from me, y-you monster" Willy stammers nervously, Frederick is next to Willy and glares at Edward. Even though Frederick and Willy were just fighting to the death or near death a few minutes ago, deep down inside they are a team and they must stand together against the threat which is now Edward.

"Monster? The old Edward disliked you calling him that very much" Edward answers calmly and takes yet another step towards Willy and Frederick. Frederick and Willy suddenly realize that they're stuck, if they take another step back, they'll be in the Chocolate River. Out of the corner of his eye, Frederick spots Victor.

"Victor!" Frederick whispers fiercely, Victor seems to be in shock as he doesn't answer. Victor only continues to stare ahead blankly and stroke Sam's hair gently; Sam's blood has dried on Victor's face in the shape of a handprint. Edward spreads his arms out and flexes his scissors, out from behind Edward come two leathery, black wings like Elizabeth's wings. While Frederick continues to try and snap Victor out of his shock, Willy steps towards Edward. Time seems to freeze as Willy and Edward look at each other once more, Willy smiles weakly at Edward as tears start to form in his eyes.

"I was foolish to think that we could ever be together" Willy says quietly, Edward smiles back at him as Willy wipes away the few tears on his face. Willy glances at Frederick who is holding Ichabod bridal style, close to his heart and Victor standing next to Frederick still in shock and holding Sam.

"Good bye Edward" Willy whispers as he takes a deep breath and pulls Edward into a kiss. Edward's eyes widen in surprise as he realizes that Willy is kissing him, Edward lets the kiss deepen and ignores how every drop of vampire blood in his body is screaming at him to drink Willy's blood.

Willy finally pulls away from Edward; the sweet taste of Willy lingers on Edward's lips. Willy takes one last look at Edward, then yanks on the backs of Frederick and Victor and plunges into the Chocolate River.

/

"Mort!" Jack and Tarrant scream once more as the black hat floats near them. Ruby silently fishes the hat out of the river and glares at the two; they're being very annoying by screaming "Mort" over and over again.

"Will you two shut the hell up?" Ruby demands, after hearing them yell "Mort" for the 100th time, Tarrant and Jack instantly shut up and stare at Ruby. Ruby stares back at them and is about to scold them, when their half of the boat suddenly starts to come to a slow stop at the Swudge bank of the Candy Room.

"We have arrived!" Tarrant announces happily as if nothing happened, he quickly gets off the boat, Jack and Ruby follow him. The Oompa- Loompas that are working, stare in horror at the broken up boat, they drop their tools and start looking for any signs of the chocolatier. Tarrant leads the two across the field of Swudge, not stopping even once though the rainbow colored candies are very tempting to taste.

"Where are you taking us?" Ruby asks angrily, any candy that is red sticks out a lot more than the other candies and is making her crave blood even more. Ruby is quickly growing tired of waiting to feed, in front of her are two perfect vessels that holds precious blood that she's craving more and more as each second goes by.

"I'm taking you nowhere, I just decided to go this way and you followed" Tarrant explains as he reaches what he was looking for. In front of the three, is the emergency Great Glass Elevator which Jack happily breaks open for them.

"Which button shall I press?" Tarrant asks himself as they enter the elevator, despite the Oompa- Loompas that are running over to them and telling them in Loompa-ish not to board the elevator. Ruby gives a look that says "I don't care" at Tarrant's question, as Jack is distracted by the walls and ceiling that are covered in clear buttons.

"All of them!" Tarrant cries out and starts hitting every button at once with both of his hands. Jack smiles and joins Tarrant in pressing every button at once, Ruby sighs and slumps into one of the corners. Ruby is amazed at how just a few moments ago, they were screaming in grief for their lost friend, and now it's like Mort never existed.

Before all of the buttons have been pressed, The Great Glass Elevator vibrates violently and shoots upward. Tarrant, Jack, and Ruby are all thrown to the floor without any warning as the elevator flies back all kinds of rooms twisting and turning as it goes. Jack and Ruby are terrified, there still lying on the floor as Tarrant starts to laugh wildly and somehow stands up.

"To Willy!" Tarrant screams as the elevator enters a tunnel, this tunnel is a huge empty space with Oompa- Loompas firing candy cannons at them. The trio screams as the elevator drops and this time, they're all pinned to the ceiling.

 **End of Chapter Sixteen**

 **Where is the trio going?**

 **Can Edward be saved?**

 **Where is Willy and his small gang going?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**


	17. Research!

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **Last chapter was pretty sad, so I thought that a less sad chapter was needed.**

The bonfire burns brightly in the Candy Room, in the center of the fire is Sam's body and Mort's black hat. The six men and a few thousand Oompa- Loompas stand around the bonfire in silence, reflecting on the memories of Mort and Sam.

"Good-bye Sam" Victor whispers to himself and feels the dry blood on his face, Victor has refused to wipe the blood off his face in honor of Sam. Victor vows at that moment to destroy these vampires, no matter what, the vampire queen will pay dearly.

"Aha!" Willy exclaims happily, it's a day after the memorial bonfire and the group has been searching the library for anything that that might help them defeat the vampires. Up to this point, Ichabod and Frederick have been a team, while it looks like they're looking at books at mythology they are actually looking at law books. Victor started out helping Willy, but quickly got distracted by a book on butterflies of the world. Jack and Tarrant haven't helped Willy at all; instead they are having a game of tag and have recruited the Oompa- Loompas Zelda, Thomas Jefferson, Macadamia, and Frollo.

"Aha!" Willy repeats again and looks around the room eagerly, no is paying attention to him and it's really starting to bum him out.

"I found something!" Willy calls out; Frederick and Ichabod look up right away why they hear Willy scream. Victor is absorbed in reading about the blue butterflies of the Amazon, and Jack has climbed onto a bookshelf.

"What did you find?" Ichabod asks, tucking the book on medieval torture in the "care and keeping of kittens section", he is acting like he was never reading that book. Willy smirks and holds out a piece of parchment paper with some strange symbols written all over it, in black ink.

"This little guy here is the solution to our vampire problem!" Willy replies happily, as there's a loud crash and Jack falls to the floor. Tarrant starts to laugh insanely as he dives into the pile of books that the pirate knocked down and is currently hiding in.

"How does a piece of paper written in… In… That help us?" Ichabod questions not knowing what the hell he's looking at, the constable is also giving a blind eye to the chaos that is going on behind him. Apparently Frederick thought it appropriate to join Jack and Tarrant in the pile of books, so when Tarrant jumps in after Jack Frederick jumps out and scares the bejesus out of Tarrant.

"This little piece of paper is written in ancient Sanskrit, it's a spell meant to contain evil!" Willy starts out with a huge toothy grin. Ichabod raises an eyebrow at what the chocolatier just said, and ignores how the troublesome three are dragging a screaming Victor into their chaos.

"You read Sanskrit?" Ichabod asks, he's barely heard of this ancient language and has never heard of someone who can read the strange symbols.

"Who doesn't? If I couldn't read it, how would I be able to figure out that we need the blood of a virgin for this spell?" Willy answers happy as ever, Ichabod turns pale at the "blood of a virgin" part considering he's still a virgin.

"B-blood of a virgin?" Ichabod whispers as he backs up into a bookshelf and holds onto one of the shelves for support, against his legs which are growing weaker by the second. The room is also starting to spin which Ichabod hates because, it means he is near yet another fainting spell. Willy's smile fades as he looks back at the paper, while Ichabod thinks of anything but Willy using his blood; Willy re-reads the spell to make sure that he read it correctly.

"Gosh darn it! Dumb ole' me, it's not the blood of a virgin it's the blood of a goat!" Willy reads off the paper, and looks at Ichabod for his approval. A image of a goat getting decapitated, with the blood spraying everywhere fills Ichabod's mind as his eyes rolls back into his head and he falls to the floor.

Willy looks at the fallen constable and shrugs; he then tucks the paper in his pocket for later and turns to the other three men. A fierce game of "King of the Mountain" is going on with Jack as the king, each time Tarrant, Victor who is being forced to play, and Frederick gets too close to Jack he connects his boot to their chest and kicks them down.

"Hey! Can you not walk all over my books?" Willy demands, the chocolatier's voice surprises all three men as they all fall over on top of each other. The four stare at each other for a few seconds, then all burst out laughing at the mess they're in. Willy turns away from them; sighing heavily for once he would like Jack and Tarrant to stop causing chaos. Willy fails to notice one of the men get up and pick-pocket, the spell page out of his pocket.

"It's not Sanskrit" Frederick announces, Willy whirls around with his coat flying around him as he faces the inspector. Frederick has somehow retrieved the spell page from his inner pocket, and is now reading it at a much quicker pace then Willy was.

"It's Russian" Frederick says and hands the paper to Willy, Willy takes a double take when the Sanskrit symbols start to turn into the written Russian language in Frederick's hand. Willy frowns and yanks the paper out of Frederick's hand; Frederick glares at Willy but does nothing.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Inspector, but it's Sanskrit" Willy says with a slight smile, he feels relieved that he was right and Frederick was wrong. Frederick gives a frustrated growl and yanks the spell page out of Willy's hand, the Sanskrit symbols that Willy had are now turning back into Russian as the inspector holds the paper once more.

"So sorry to disappoint you Willy, but it's Russian" Frederick says proudly and waves the paper in front of Willy's face. Willy grits his teeth together and yanks the paper out of the inspector's hands, almost ripping it in the process.

"Your eyes are clearly going" Willy continues on looking at the Sanskrit, as the paper is suddenly out of his hands and in Tarrant's hands as he attempts to read it. Tarrant smiles to himself as he quickly reads over the spell page; he then glances at Frederick and Willy, and smiles once more.

"Both of you are wrong! You still win though, for playing the game!" Tarrant says and shows the both of them the paper. There's no language or symbols, instead there is a giant black circle. Willy and Frederick stare at each other, then at the paper, then lastly at Tarrant in confusion.

"It's the language of the mad" Jack announces, looking at the circle over Tarrant's shoulder in fascination. Tarrant points at Jack and smiles; Tarrant is too busy praising Jack for knowing what it was, to notice Victor pluck the paper out of his hand.

"Pardon my interruption, but it's actually in English" Victor announces, the group instantly turns and looks at the young man. The spell page is indeed in English, just very proper English.

"I can read it!" Frederick says in amazement as the other men read it silently. Victor looks at the spell page, he can read it clear as day and the spell for containing evil seems pretty simple. They just need to gather the few ingredients, and then mix them all together while chanting the spell that's on the page.

"A quart of goat's blood, two eggs, three red rose petals, the elixir of happiness, and a half bottle of rum" Victor reads loudly and carefully, some of the men look grossed out by the goat's blood while the others look confused at the elixir of happiness. Willy suddenly snaps his fingers with a rubbery squeak, and pulls a small bottle out of his pocket.

"Why do you think I'm always so gosh darn happy?" Willy asks, holding the small bottle between his forefinger and thumb. The bottle is made out of glass and has a strange golden liquid inside it that starts to glow when Willy shakes the bottle. Everyone then turns to Jack; Jack holds the bottle of rum protectively to his chest.

"No way mates, this rum is mine, savvy?" Jack says holding onto the rum tightly as if it's a small child, as the men step towards Jack like hungry velociraptors. While Willy mixes the elixir of happiness in a metal bowl that he found on the floor and the three rose petals that Tarrant had on him under his hat, the others try to get Jack's rum.

"What would you rather have, the end of the world or rum?" Victor demands as Frederick tries to tackle Jack, the pirate leaps up just as Frederick would have tackled him.

"Rum" Jack answers proudly, tucks the bottle which is exactly half full in his sash as he starts to climb the bookshelf once more. Tarrant spots Jack out of the corner of his eye, and leaves Willy to deal with the goat and three eggs that a random Oompa- Loompa just brought in. Jack is almost at the top of the bookshelf, when he feels someone tugging on his leg.

"Drop the rum" Tarrant commands with an evil look in his eyes, Jack smiles at him and continues to climb. Ichabod sits up with a start when he hears a scream, the scream of Jack as he falls down the bookshelf. Ichabod's heart is beating a mile a minute, as he looks down at his hand and sees the scars are bleeding again.

"Ew" Is all Willy says, the quart of goat's blood has been collected but the majority of the blood has sprayed onto Willy. Willy instantly freezes up when he thinks of all of the germs that are on his body, every few seconds his whole body violently twitches.

"W-what's going on?" Ichabod asks slowly, he's woken up to a library full of chaos and it's terrifying him. Willy turns sharply to Ichabod and gives the constable a huge smile, Ichabod jumps slightly at Willy's appearance and backs up into Victor.

"You look like you just freshly murdered someone" Tarrant says, Willy stops in mid- walk towards a terrified Ichabod and Victor and slowly looks at Tarrant.

"The spell is ready, we just need to stir the mixture" Tarrant continues on, looking only slightly scared at Willy. Willy smiles for what must be the 100th time and wipes some of the blood off of his face, Willy twitches violently when he feels the warm blood drip down his skin.

"What about Edward" Jack asks, making a snipping motion with his fingers, Willy suddenly stop and realizes that they have completely forgotten about Edward. Edward is still a vampire, if they mix up the mixture, Edward will be sucked into the spell like the rest of the vampires.

"We need to find Edward!" Willy announces and twitches once more when some goat blood drips into his eye. Tarrant helps Jack up and whispers something in his ear, jack smiles in agreement at Tarrant's words.

"Someone needs to say behind, and make sure nothing happens to the mixture" Tarrant says and grins. Willy continues giving Tarrant an awkward smile as he thinks about it. While Jack and Tarrant are the most irresponsible ones of the group, Willy needs Ichabod's brain power and Victor seems to keep Ichabod calm.

"Kay" Willy finally answers, twirls around on his heels and yanks Victor and Ichabod to their feet. Victor still looks terrified at the blood covered Willy, and Ichabod has a mixture of fear and fascination on his face. Willy smiles as he practically drags Victor out of the library, and Ichabod follows him obediently and silently.

/

"They are on the move" Elizabeth says looking into the portal as Willy, Victor, and Ichabod exit the library. Sweeney looks up from his deep thinking about his lost razor and looks at Elizabeth.

"There must be a way to the judge" Sweeney mutters without thinking, memories of his life are starting to mix with reality as his thirst grows. Edward suddenly flies down from the ceiling and lands next to Elizabeth; Elizabeth gives Sweeney a weird look and ignores his odd chanting of "There must be a way to the judge."

"Edward darling, why don't you pay them a little visit?" Elizabeth asks cruelly, Edward nods quickly as he lifts up Sweeney and flies back through the hole in the ceiling.

 **End of Chapter Seventeen**

 **Where are Edward and Sweeney going?**

 **Where is Willy and Friends going?**

 **What will Jack and Tarrant get up too?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**

 **Random Ass Note: In the part where Victor finds out that the spell page is in English, I had planned something completely different. I had planned to have Ichabod be the only one to read it because, the spell page would have been written by witches and his mother was a witch. While I love this idea, it would never work, the other Depp's wouldn't believe him and argue some more getting me nowhere.**


	18. Please don't kill me

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **VerucaBeyotch- GOOD MORNING STARSHINE THE EARTH SAYS HELLO! It makes me most happy that I could make you laugh, okay… The mysterious woman, she's quite mysterious isn't she? Here's the truth, I made her up as I was writing so I don't really know who she is. BUT, a sequel to this insanity is in the thinking stage and I was thinking in this sequel I would explain her along with some other things. I also loved the kiss that Willy gave Edward; they are just so cute together. To answer questions, it will all be explained soon enough in the rest of these chapters.**

"Mr. Wonka, if I may ask where are we going?" Ichabod asks, they've been following Willy for about a half hour and not word has been said until now. Willy continues walking down the gray hallway; the goat's blood has dried on him making him look quite scary.

"We are going this way" Willy answers, when all three of them hear a flapping noise as Edward lands in front of them. Victor yelps and hides behind Ichabod, Ichabod turns pale but stands his ground. Edward lets go of Sweeney, Sweeney glares at the three and looks directly at Ichabod.

The intoxicating smell of Edward suddenly fills the chocolate scented air, Willy and Ichabod breathe deeply as their vampire sides wake up. Victor watches in horror as Ichabod and Willy seem to sleepwalk over to Edward, Sweeney grabs onto Ichabod when he gets close enough and smiles evilly.

Sweeney can hear Ichabod's heart beating calmly, Sweeney can't smell one drop of fear in Ichabod which makes him want to taste the constable even more. Ichabod's eyes gently close as he lifts up his head, and shows his throat towards Sweeney. The constable is completely under the blood spell, and can't escape it even if he wanted too.

"Finally" Sweeney mutters to himself as he gently traces a finger down Ichabod's pale throat. Sweeney can feel his fangs coming out as Ichabod whimpers softly. Willy has reached Edward, and Edward is slowly licking the goat's blood off of him with a forked tongue. Willy seems to be in the same dazed state as Ichabod, he whimpers when he feels Edward's tongue on his neck. Both Ichabod and Willy are craving blood and their thirst grows more and more as the blood spell continues.

Victor is the only one not under the enchanting spell, the only thing that he can do is watch in horror once more as Willy and Ichabod become completely submissive to the other vampire and half vampire. Victor slowly takes a step back, he doesn't want to get involved but at the same time, he wants to get Willy and Ichabod out of the blood spell as fast as he can.

"I do what I want" Sweeney says when he remembers Elizabeth's warning of not to kill Ichabod. The smell of blood grows stronger as Ichabod goes limp in Sweeney's arms, Sweeney smiles once more and bites Ichabod's neck hard. The constable's blood sprays all over Sweeney's face, from where Sweeney pierced the jugular vein.

"No!" Victor suddenly hears himself scream; Sweeney drops Ichabod and quickly turns to Victor. Sweeney's mouth is covered in blood that's dripping down his chin; the blood spell is making him crazy as he growls and lunges at Victor. Willy's eyes suddenly open when he hears Victor yell; Edward is only an inch away from his throat and hisses when he sees that Willy is awake, and coming out of the spell.

Victor screams as Sweeney tackles him, Sweeney roars loudly and starts to attack Victor. The whole bloody scene seems like a dream to Willy, none of it seems as real as Victor's throat is torn apart; none of it seems real as Victor starts to choke on his own blood. The metallic scent of blood fills the once sweet smelling air, as Sweeney bites and claws at Victor's face and throat over and over again. Edward wraps his arms around Willy, and tries to keep the chocolatier under the spell and away from Victor.

"Stay with me Willy" Edward commands gently in his deep voice, all that Willy can hear at that moment is Edward. That quickly changes when Sweeney roars again, Willy at once becomes fully awake and realizes what is going on. Willy pushes Edward off him to the floor, and rushes over to Victor. One of Sweeney's razors that he had no idea was on him, falls out of his razor holster as he leaped onto Victor. Willy picks the razor up, and doesn't hesitate to stab Sweeney in the back with the razor.

Sweeney screams painfully and finally let's go of Victor, the razor is sticking out of Sweeney's back and it bubbles and burns. While Edward tries to get a hold of the razor handle with his scissors to remove it, Willy is at Victor's side looking in horror at Victor.

"You're going to be okay… You're going to be okay…" Willy whispers to Victor as he places his gloved hands over the wound on Victor's neck, to try and stop the bleeding. Blood is running out of Victor's mouth as he gasps for air, Sweeney somehow pierced one of his eyes with his claws the hole in his lung is preventing him from getting the air he needs to survive.

Willy gently strokes Victor's hair like what Victor was doing with Sam, as Victor's eyes fill with fear when he realizes that he can no longer breathe. More blood leaks out of Victor's throat and mouth as he weakly holds onto Willy's arm, desperate for any sort of human contact in his final moments.

"You're going to be okay… J-just think of those blue butterflies, f-flying all over… T-the open skies, f-flying so high and f-f-free" Willy says his voice shaking heavily, Willy suddenly realizes that Victor has already passed by the time he said "blue butterflies." Edward has just gotten the razor out of Sweeney's back, when Sweeney is suddenly tackled to the ground by a pissed off chocolatier.

Willy has a rage _just_ in his eyes that shakes Sweeney to his very core; Sweeney has no time to defend himself as Willy whacks his candy-filled cane over Sweeney's face. Edward watches the fight from a distance; well it's not so much a fight it's more of Willy beating the stuffing out of Sweeney with his cane.

"YOU MONSTER, YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT, PURE SOUL!" Willy screeches as there's a loud crack, and his cane breaks in half all over Sweeney's face. Rainbow colored pellets fly all over, mostly in Sweeney's unruly hair as he unconscious to the floor. Before Willy cane take one half of his shattered cane and use the sharp glass to end Sweeney's life, Edward moves at light speed in front of Willy and Sweeney to stop this fight once and for all.

"Stop" Edward demands angrily, Willy smiles, shakes his head no, and swings at Edward. Edward has his scissors out in front of him and manages to cut through the half of the cane as if its butter, making in into another half as a shard of glass grazes his cheek. Edward stops fighting as he feels a sharp stinging pain; he carefully touches the cut with the tip of his blade and ends up cutting himself again with his scissors and burning himself from the silver scissors.

Edward instantly freezes up when he cuts himself; he is once again reminded that with one wrong move, he can easily kill himself. Willy starts to reach for the largest piece of glass, but something inside him stops him. Willy's fangs come out as he smells the air, a rich, intoxicating smell fills the air all around them.

" _What have I done_?" Willy thinks as he looks around the hallway, Victor is dead and lying in a puddle of his own blood. Both Sweeney and Ichabod are unconscious; Ichabod seems to have dry blood on his neck from Sweeney biting him. Willy's thinking is suddenly in interrupted by Edward charging at him, if Willy hadn't ducked to the floor he would have been stabbed by Edward.

"Very good Edward darling" the vampire queen suddenly praises, coming out of the shadows as Edward cuts Willy arm near where he was bitten. Willy hisses at the burning pain, as the vampire queen's enchanting spell is all around them, Willy realizes what is going on.

"It's a spell. We're under a spell that's making us fight against each other!" Willy announces loudly as he watches himself pick up the piece of glass and jabs it in Edward's abdomen. Edward seems unfazed as he yanks the now blood stained glass out, and throws it aside, he then glares at Willy and clicks his scissors together menacingly.

"Edward, listen to me. This isn't you!" Willy tries once more as Edward starts to move towards Willy with his scissors out in front of him, and murder on his mind. Elizabeth smiles from the shadows, and watches as her creations fight, she then starts to whisper yet another spell that will end this fight once and for all.

(A/N: Ice Dance from Edward Scissorhands is recommended when reading this part.)

"Edward, it's me Willy! I-I… I LOVE YOU!" Willy finally screams, Edward looks emotionless as one of his scissor hands slides into Willy's chest, piercing his heart. Willy instantly feels the most extreme pain of his entire life, as he drops to his knees and Edward slowly removes his scissor from Willy's heart.

"Edward… I love you" Willy chokes out as he collapses onto the floor. Edward slowly snips his scissors together, the pieces start to click together as he feels Willy's warm blood on his scissors. Edward looks down at Willy and gently touches Willy's ivory face; three red lines appear on Willy's face as tears fill Edward's eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Edward screams to the heavens as he touches Willy's face over and over again, with each touch more red lines appear. Willy doesn't wake up, Willy doesn't open his eyes and smile at Edward, Willy is gone and it's all Edward's fault. Edward continues to scream as Elizabeth gently but firmly puts a hand on Edward's shoulder, and starts to lead him away from Willy.

"WILLY!" Edward screams one last time as he is dragged down the hallway, Edward is hysterically sobbing by the time that Willy is out of his sight. Elizabeth silently pulls Edward into a hug and holds onto him tightly, Edward is crying too hard to notice that the person who forced him to kill Willy is holding onto him.

"There, there darling" Elizabeth whispers into Edward's ear, Edward continues to cry against Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth smiles to herself as she looks over her shoulder, when Ichabod and Sweeney wake up they'll have two new toys to play with.

 **End of Chapter Eighteen**

 **Oh snap! I didn't even get back to Jack, Tarrant, and Frederick. Um... They are playing "Go Fish" and betting rum.**

 **Will Edward be okay?**

 **Can Ichabod, when he wakes up help Edward?**

 **Will the Depp's ever stop Elizabeth?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**


	19. We done screwed up

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **Sorry for the wait, I was taking a short break from this story, that doesn't mean I'm giving this story up. I am determined to finish this story, and on the subject of finishing stories, we are nearing the end of this one.**

 **Linkwonka88- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! Yes I murdered the Willy; well it's more like Edward murdered him. Well, I know it may not seem like it but I DO have a happy ending planned for Edward and Willy.**

 **VerucaBeyotch- It was pretty weird; but I'm a weird person so my stories can get kinda weird. I'm glad that you liked how the paper changed from each person; yeah it would have been cool if it worked with Ichy but Victor figured it out. I'm hoping that they can save Edward too, Ruby- did I forget to put this in? Well anyways, Lucius and Alexander killed Ruby. *GASP* YOU DON'T MIND IF THEY SAVE SWEENEY?! I'm just joking, you are totally welcome to your own opinion on the demon barber, I personally like him so I kinda wanna save him.**

"Jack get down" Frederick demands, the pirate and the hatter are climbing the bookshelf once more, and seem to be determined to reach the top, while playing an intense game of tag. Frederick sighs heavily and takes a seat at the dark wooden table; the mixture is all together in the metal bowl and is just waiting to be mixed.

"I believe this is yours" Jack says and hands Tarrant a book on kitting, Tarrant smile and promptly throws the book over his shoulder at Frederick. The book hits the floor hard near Frederick, scaring the living daylights out of him. The inspector glares at the troublesome two as a sickly sweet smell fills the library. Tarrant and Jack's smiles fades as they start to climb down the shelves, as Frederick stands up and walks over the mixture in the bowl.

Frederick's eyes are wide and staring at nothing as he picks up the spell page and starts to chant the spell from the spell page, and stir the mixture. Jack and Tarrant leap off the bookshelf, they join Frederick in chanting the spell, and their eyes are also staring at nothing. The mixture starts to glow a golden yellow, golden smoke starts to spill onto the floor as the spell continues.

"Very good" Edward praises with an evil smile showing his all of his teeth which have turned into fangs like Elizabeth's teeth. Mind control is one of the perks of being a full vampire; Edward though isn't controlling the three with his own free will. Elizabeth is behind Edward working her most powerful blood spell yet; the vampire queen is too far gone to control mortals.

Elizabeth smiles when there's a loud noise, like a stick of dynamite going off and a portal opens out of thin air. All around the factory are suddenly screams, as the thousands of vampires that Elizabeth released are sucked into the portal. Elizabeth's smile grows as Edward is slowly dragged towards the portal like the rest of the vampires; he only stops moving when Sweeney knocks into Edward.

"Wake up!" Sweeney demands, slapping Edward across the face, Edward blinks a couple of times and snaps out of the spell. The portal grows more powerful by the seconds as Edward stabs his scissors into a table, somehow his scissors stick as Sweeney grabs onto his legs.

"It is time for you to go; your time here is through!" Elizabeth screams and pries Edward out of the table; Edward manages to scratch Elizabeth's face as they are sucked into the portal. The portal closes the second that Edward and Sweeney enter it, Elizabeth smiles once more through the burning pain, stretches her wings and takes off towards Fudge Mountain.

/

Ichabod slowly wakes up; it's a struggle just to open his eyes. Ichabod feels extremely weak, like the time he was stabbed by The Hessian's sword. It takes the constable a minute to re-gain his vision, but when he does he is completely unprepared for the scene in front of him. Victor is a bloody mess and deceased, Willy is dead and staring at nothing and rainbow colored pellets litter the floor.

"T-this cannot be" Ichabod whispers as he carefully sits up, dry blood is on his throat, next to a large wound that's refusing to heal. Sweeney is nowhere to be seen, which angers Ichabod he would have liked to take revenge on the barber for biting him.

"Ichabod? Are you in here?!" Frederick suddenly yells, running into the hallway from a blue door. Jack and Tarrant are behind Frederick, all three of them look terrified at Ichabod's condition but the fear turns to grief when they see Willy and Victor.

"No!" Tarrant screams and rushes over to Willy, there's a hole in the chocolatier's chest and he's lying in a puddle of his own blood. While Tarrant cradles Willy's head and weeps over the lost soul, Jack stays silent and looks around in horror at the mess in front of him.

"No, no, no, this isn't real" Frederick says quietly and sits next to Victor, Victor's throat is ripped apart and his blood coats his clothing and the floor around him. Frederick gently touches Victor's face; Victor is cold and long gone. Jack, once he has looked all around the hallway at the bodies, turns and glares at Ichabod as his anger grows. It's mighty suspicious that Ichabod is the only one alive, and next to two dead bodies. Jack's anger reaches a boiling point as he stomps over to Ichabod, and yanks the constable to his feet.

"I never thought you 'ad it in you" Jack snarls, he's holding Ichabod by his collar; Ichabod is too weak to stand so he's dangling limply in the air. Frederick quickly looks around and to the same conclusion as Jack; Ichabod must have somehow overpowered Willy and Victor, and killed them. Tarrant steps forward to stop Jack from going any further, but Frederick puts his arm out and stops the hatter from walking.

"He needs to pay for what he has done" Frederick explains to Tarrant as Jack raises a hand and slaps Ichabod across the face. Ichabod gasps sharply as his vision spins, he wants to yell and scream that he didn't do anything that he's innocent but Ichabod cannot seem to find the words as Jack slaps him again.

"They were innocent! Innocent an' you killed 'em!" Jack yells, a rage is in his eyes that terrifies Ichabod as he's dropped to the floor. Jack continues to scream insults and threats as he kicks Ichabod, Ichabod again is too weak to curl up and try to protect himself. All he can do is close his eyes and pray that Jack will stop soon. Ichabod opens his eyes when he hears the click of a pistol, his expression turns to pure fear when Jack places his pistol against Ichabod's forehead.

"I hope you rot in hell" Jack says when he is suddenly tackled to the ground by an orange blur, the pistol still goes off and Ichabod screams when the bullet enters his shoulder near where he was stabbed. Frederick snaps out of his anger and rushes over to Ichabod, the second he hears the pistol go off, as Tarrant holds Jack to the ground. Frederick places his hands over the hole; blood bubbles up through his fingers as Ichabod breathes heavily and moans in pain.

"D-didn't d-do it…. I-innocent" Ichabod stammers out the color is rapidly draining in his face, Frederick nods and glares at Jack, Jack heard Ichabod clear as day and looks rather guilty. Tarrant, when he knows that Jack isn't going to hurt Ichabod anymore lets Jack go. Jack stays near Tarrant and watches the two in front of him, not daring to move and make things worse.

"I know love, I know" Frederick answers gently as two Oompa- Loompas walk out of a door, these ones just happen to be Macadamia and Frollo. Instead of screaming with grief, the two Oompa- Loompas stare sadly at Willy as Frollo makes a high-pitched call. Several Oompa- Loompas dressed in white and holding a stretcher walk out of a door on the floor that seems to defy gravity, as they run over to Ichabod. They load Ichabod up on a stretcher, as two more teams of Oompa- Loompas come up from the door and put Willy and Victor on two more stretchers.

"Stop! Where are you taking him?! Answer me god damn it!" Frederick demands, chasing after the Oompa- Loompas that refuse to answer him which only angers him more. Ichabod is unconscious and one of the Oompa- Loompas, Thomas Jefferson has put a temporary bandage over the wound.

"Heal" Macadamia finally answers as they all go back through the door, all that remains are the puddles of blood on the floor. A horrified silence fills the hallway; Frederick looks down at Ichabod's blood on his hands and feels tears start to form in his eyes. Ichabod is badly injured and Frederick doesn't know if he's going to survive, If Ichabod lives Fredrick swears he will never let anyone or anything hurt Ichabod again.

"I'm a bloody fool" Jack whispers and picks up his pistol, Tarrant spots the pistol in Jack's hand and whacks it out of Jack's hand. Jack stares in confusion at Tarrant, but doesn't dare pick up his pistol.

"You made a mistake. We all made a mistake, but you will not take your life for making a mistake!" Tarrant explains angrily, and then looks sad in a matter of seconds.

"I'm not going to lose you too Jack" Tarrant whispers sadly and pulls the pirate into a hug. Jack is surprised by Tarrant's actions but doesn't pull away; meanwhile Frederick has stood up with a look of determination and vengeance on his face.

"Come along, this ends now!" Frederick demands and pulls Tarrant and Jack to their feet before they can answer. The two say nothing, Frederick has a dangerous look in his eyes and it would be stupid to mess with him when he's like this. Frederick leads Jack and Tarrant down the hallway; they walk for a few minutes until Frederick realizes that he has no idea where they are. There are several doors, in purple and blue but Frederick doesn't dare to open the door as he has no idea what's in these doors, and the last thing he wants is for Willy's Welcome Song to start playing again.

"If Willy or Ichabod were with us, we could easily figure out which door to take!" Tarrant announces, but a glare from Frederick shuts him up. While Frederick and Tarrant are locked in a fierce stare down, Jack creeps towards a purple door and opens it. There's a loud scream as Edward and Sweeney tumble out of the door, knocking Jack over as Willy's Welcome Song starts playing loudly once more.

"We escaped!" Sweeney yells, his voice is deeper than before and the group instantly knows by the blood red eyes that he's a full vampire. Jack pushes Edward off him and stands up; Edward slowly stands up and looks sadly at his scissors. There is dry blood on Edward's scissors; Tarrant and Fredrick take a large step back from Edward when they see the blood.

"Where's Ichabod?" Edward asks softly, the whole scene with Willy seemed like a dream that Edward is refusing to believe. Sweeney attacking Ichabod though seems real and Edward must know where the constable is and if he's alright.

"Edward, there's no gentle way to put this… Jack accidently shot Ichabod in the shoulder and some of those pixies took him away" Frederick explains, Edward gasps sharply and looks even sadder if that's even possible. Sweeney looks concerned about Ichabod, worried even but his worry quickly turns to fear when Edward turns on him and growls.

"Y-you killed Victor!" Edward screams and raises his scissors, there's a surprised gasp from the other three men as Frederick connects the dots. If Sweeney killed Victor, and Willy was here and Edward has blood on his scissors….

"You killed Willy!" Frederick announces looking at Sweeney, Edward hears the inspector and stops in mid-walk towards Sweeney. Willy's declaration of love echoes in Edward's mind as he remembers stabbing the chocolatier, Edward sinks to his knees as tears run freely down his face.

"W-we were under a spell! F-from Elizabeth! I-it's not our f-fault!" Edward sobs and looks at the floor, he's never felt this heartbroken before it's as if his heart is broken in two. Sweeney looks away from everyone when he feels tears forming in the corner of his eyes, Edward's broken sobs are affecting him more then he thought.

"Why don't we head back to the library to plan?" Frederick suggests Tarrant helps Edward to his feet, Edward continues to cry but against Tarrant's shoulder. Jack gently touches Sweeney's shoulder, Sweeney whirls around and hisses at Jack like some sort of wild cat. The hissing is useless though because, there are tears running down the barber's face.

 **End of Chapter Nineteen**

 **Where is Ichabod going, and will he be okay?**

 **What will the Depp's find in the library?**

 **Will Edward ever forgive himself?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**


	20. Love at Last

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **For this chapter I'm trying something new, I have not written this chapter out on paper instead I'm making it up as I go along. Mostly I'm doing this because I want to continue writing this story and I'm too lazy to write it on paper.**

 **VerucaBeyotch- YES! YOU ARE ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT! This story is getting rather interesting with all the vampire craziness and people dying. I killed Ruby off mainly because I didn't want her to turn into a Mary Sue character and I didn't really have anything planned for her.**

"There is nothing, absolutely nothing in this goddamned library!" Frederick yells angrily as he throws a book on growing carrots onto the table. Jack and Tarrant look up from their book on George Washington that they seem to be sharing, and give Frederick a confused look. They don't understand what Frederick means by that, the library may not have anything that they need to defeat the vampire queen but that doesn't mean it's useless.

"We'll just have to try harder" Edward says quietly from his position in the corner, Edward has retreated into the corner to be alone with his grief. Willy has been dead for a day now and each second of the day, Edward regrets ever coming to this factory, he still feels that killing Willy was his fault. Frederick sighs and covers his face with his hands, this library is unhelpful as can be there are books on every subject except the subjects that they need to defeat the vampires.

"You think I haven't looked?!" Frederick snaps at Edward, Edward's eyes automatically fill with tears in his fragile state as he turns away from Frederick so the inspector doesn't see him cry. Sweeney for whatever reason has climbed onto the ceiling and is watching everyone, he's rather thirsty for blood but the barber is pushing his feelings of thirst away, he really doesn't want to kill anyone today. Sweeney suddenly spots out of the corner of his eye two shapes, he instantly recognizes the shapes as Elizabeth's right hand men- Lucius and Alexander crawling across the ceiling like spiders.

"What the hell do you want?" Sweeney demands angrily as he growls, showing all of his sharpened teeth as the vampires stop a few feet away from him. No one down below has noticed the two vampires or Sweeney, they continue to search for any books that could possibly defeat Elizabeth or sit at the table in defeat.

"Elizabeth would like you to return" Lucius answers in a raspy tone of voice, the intoxicating smell of blood surrounds Sweeney and he would have fallen under the spell but he has learned not to let the blood spells take control of him. Sweeney growls again and quickly crawls away, Alexander and Lucius exchange a look and chase after Sweeney.

"Will this 'elp at all?" Jack asks, throwing a thick book over to Frederick, Frederick weakly looks up and glares at Jack for tossing over a book on unicorns over to him. Frederick is tired of this whole charade, he's tired of vampires, and at the same time he is worried for Ichabod and if he's alright.

"No this will not help. Why don't you do something productive for once?!" Frederick demands, rising to his feet, he's going to get Jack to do _something_ productive if it's the last thing he'll do. Jack smiles smugly at Frederick and tosses a book on mermaids at Frederick, Frederick ducks and the books hits Tarrant knocking his top hat off his head. Tarrant's eyes seem to turn a dark green color as he picks his top hat off the floor and glares at Jack; no one knocks his hat off and gets away with it.

"Join us Sweeney" Alexander purrs, Sweeney is half on the ceiling, half on the wall so he's looking at the vampires upside down. Sweeney shakes his head no and let's himself fall, Sweeney being Sweeney has no sense of direction and falls on top of Frederick. Fredrick and Sweeney are both stunned as Jack and Tarrant face each other and start to violently slap fight.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Frederick asks harshly, pushing Sweeney off him, Sweeney shrugs and looks over at Edward. Edward is still hiding in the corner though the smell of blood has started to affect him as he gets up and slowly, ever so slowly starts to walk over to Tarrant and Jack. While Frederick scolds Sweeney, Sweeney has more important things on his mind and quickly rushes over to Edward and holds onto him before he can infect anyone else.

"Sweeney, I know you have the hunger inside you, why don't you feed with me?" Edward asks putting down one of his own blood spells; Sweeney slowly nods as the blood spell takes effect. Jack and Tarrant have stopped slapping each other and are playing yet another game of "Go Fish" when Edward and Sweeney walk up to them. Frederick suddenly realizes where this is going and rushes over to the two vampires, Lucius and Alexander were going to drop down after Sweeney but seeing as they've got it under control they are happily watching the scene unfold from on top of the ceiling.

"Edward, Sweeney, stop!" Frederick demands, by now Jack and Tarrant have turned around in horror at the vampires as a dark shadow comes up behind Frederick.

"What in the Everlasting Gobstoppers name is going on?!" A unfamiliar female voice asks, the four men all stop and turn around to a very short woman. The woman is wearing all dark pink with a pink fedora and trench coat, silver hair is poking out from underneath the hat and she has purple eyes like Willy's eyes.

"Well? Are you all mute?" The woman demands, she has the same skin color as the Oompa- Loompas and a spark of intelligence in her eyes. The men all stare back and forth between each other; they weren't expecting a woman to come out of nowhere so this is all very unexpected.

"Ma'am, I honestly do not know what was going on" Sweeney finally answers as he comes out of the blood spell, the woman glares at Sweeney and looks around the group. No one is volunteering to explain what's going on which is starting to annoy her, this woman hates it when people don't answer her questions.

"I am Madame Anastasia, and you shall suffer dearly if you do not answer my question. What is going on here?" The woman asks coldly, as she speaks she seems to have some sort of enchanting spell that forces the truth out of the men.

"Edward and Sweeney were going to kill us" Tarrant answers honestly and looks around fearfully, it's like he can't control what he says. Madame Anastasia smiles at Tarrant and takes out a small, clear ball from her pocket. She spins the ball around in her hand; a purple smoke seems to cloud up the ball as Madame Anastasia smiles to herself.

"You men have lost two friends, I can help" Madame Anastasia announces, Edward at once is at the front of the group and looking rather desperate. This woman can help, this woman, this mysterious sassy woman can bring Willy back. For the first time in a while Edward smiles and feels tears in his eyes, there is a chance that he will be able to see Willy again.

"That's great, but we have a bigger problem" Frederick replies, Edward glares at Frederick and snips his scissors menacingly at the inspector. Madame Anastasia nods and looks into her ball once more, she sees a top hat, purple eyes, and smooth ivory skin. The items that seem to represent Willy are quickly replaced by a blue butterfly, a ring, and a purple flower.

"Willy and Victor are the ones you lost" Madame Anastasia says and puts the small ball back into her pocket; she can indeed can help these men. Edward stops glaring at Frederick and smiles, Jack and Tarrant look and smile at Madame Anastasia, someone they lost can actually come back!

"That's wonderful that you can help us, but we actually have a _real_ problem! The vampire queen is still alive and planning to kill us all! Willy and Victor are dead, they are dead and gone, Elizabeth is still alive and a danger to us all!" Frederick yells, having finally snapped, the rest of the group all looks terrified at Frederick and takes a step back away from the inspector as Madame Anastasia steps towards Frederick.

"I know that the vampire queen is still alive, what you don't realize is that one of your dead and gone can help you" Madame Anastasia answers calmly and takes out a small vial. The vial has a blue liquid in it that has green streaks in it; she slowly spins the vial as the different colored liquids mix.

"This is an Elixir of Life, three drops of it and it shall bring back ONE who has died. Now who do you want to return?" Madame Anastasia explains, a look of worry goes across her face for a second as if she's hiding something. Edward takes a deep breath to calm himself, this is it, and this is his chance to bring Willy back.

"Willy" Edward says loudly and looks towards the other men, Jack is the only one frowning the others are all smiling and nodding in agreement at what Edward just said. Jack doesn't like the idea of Willy returning; Victor is so young and deserves a chance at life.

"Ar' you sure?" Jack questions, Edward turns sharply and glares at Jack, no one is going to take his chance of bringing Willy back away from him.

"Is Willy the one you wish to bring back?" Madame Anastasia asks, sounding almost worried for a second as she holds tightly onto the vial. Edward looks back at the group pleading with his eyes, Tarrant nods quickly, Sweeney looks into the distance not caring and Jack slowly shakes his head no.

"Yes, we want to bring Willy back" Edward answers still glaring at Jack, Madame Anastasia nods and grabs onto Edward's arm. She pulls Edward away and drags Edward into a corner to discuss the terms and conditions of the vial. Sweeney and Tarrant once Edward is gone, both turn and glare at Jack and start to argue fiercely with Jack.

"Edward, here's the truth you must give your life to bring Willy back, I'm sorry" Madame Anastasia says grimly, Edward gasps as tears run down his face. He's so close yet so far away from Willy; it's not fair why must he die so that Willy may live?

"I-I'll do it" Edward says through tears and takes a deep breath, at this point that he would do anything just to have Willy back and alive. Madame Anastasia suddenly gets an idea, she's never done this before but seeing the desperate look on Edward's face makes her want to try.

"Edward, I've done this only once before but there is a way you don't have to die" Madame Anastasia says and looks over Edward's shoulder at the other men. Jack and Tarrant are slap fighting again; somehow they have convinced Sweeney to join them so the three of them are in possibly one of the weirdest fights.

"I-I can take half of your life, Willy shall get that half and you will both live out the remainders of your life on a split time" Madame Anastasia finally finishes; Edward slowly nods and thinks for a moment. While Edward wants to live his full life, life just isn't worth willing without Willy. He would rather live for half of the years if it means that Willy will be by his side once more.

"I'll do it" Edward answers, Madame Anastasia nods and without warning she reaches into Edward's chest, Edward gasps sharply as everything goes black. When Edward wakes up he feels weak, extremely weak and he's lying in a bed, all round him is white.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Tarrant says, his face coming into Edward's vision Edward suddenly realizes that he's lying in a hospital bed and Tarrant is by his side. Across the room is Frederick, Frederick is holding onto Ichabod's hand, Ichabod is lying limply in a bed but he's _alive_. Edward slowly sits up with a lot of help from Tarrant, Madame Anastasia, Sweeney, and Jack are nowhere to be seen in the white room.

"They went out to talk some things over" Tarrant says when the door opens slowly; everything seems to freeze as Willy walks into the room.

 **End of Chapter Twenty**

 **What will happen with Willy and Edward?**

 **Will Ichabod be okay?**

 **Will the Depp's defeat Elizabeth, Lucius, and Alexander?**

 **Find out next time in DEPP LEGACY!**


	21. The End Or is it?

**DEPP LEGACY**

 **I apologize for the wait, finals week starts tomorrow and I have been studying like crazy. I am not giving up on this story, I am determined to finish it for I have planned the perfect way to kill off Elizabeth, and I want you guys to read about it.**

 **VerucaBeyotch- This is before the Golden Ticket contest, five children and vampires usually don't mix together well. Madame Anastasia has purple eyes like Willy, and she's kind of the factory's witch. She mixes together potions and spells, that's how she knew how to give half of Edward's life to Willy. Jack and Tarrant might stop this damn slap fighting; I maybe find it funny so I maybe keep doing it. My plan is for the remaining Depp's to band together and defeat Elizabeth, Lucius, and Alexander hopefully the Depp's will cooperate and work with me.**

"Willy?!" Edward says weakly and looks at Willy with wonder, Willy smiles at him and closes the door to the white room. Willy is there, in flesh and blood and looks like none of this ever happened that he was never bitten and never died. From outside the room the group can hear Jack and Sweeney arguing, everyone decides to ignore it as Willy makes his way over to Edward.

"Hello Edward" Willy says and takes a seat near the creation, Edward snips his scissors together happily as joy fills his body. While Willy and Edward catch up, Tarrant sneaks away to Frederick, Frederick is by Ichabod's side holding onto his hand. Ichabod has a bandage over his shoulder where he was shot and is still unconscious, Tarrant happens to look down and sees that Ichabod's palms are bleeding.

"That's odd" Tarrant says as Madame Anastasia suddenly walks up behind Tarrant and looks at the constable's bleeding hands. Madame Anastasia has removed her dark pink hat, revealing silvery hair that goes down her back. Her purple eyes sparkle with intelligence as she takes out a bandage, and skillfully wraps up Ichabod's hands.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be alright?" Frederick asks nervously, he's grown rather attached to this constable and it would kill him if Ichabod ended up dying when he was right under his thumb. Madame Anastasia nods yes and walks away from Ichabod over to Willy and Edward, Edward and Willy are both hugging tightly. Every few seconds, Edward's scissors click together happily as he carefully wraps his arms around Willy. The door suddenly opens and Sweeney and Jack enter the room, glaring daggers at each other as they go to opposite sides of the room.

"We have a plan" Sweeney announces and gives Jack a rude hand gesture, Jack sticks his tongue out and returns the hand gesture. Willy and Edward finally let go of each other and for the first time they stare into each other's eyes with the same amount of love. Frederick holds tightly onto Ichabod and moves in front of the bed as if someone is going to attack Ichabod, only Tarrant and Madame Anastasia remain in the middle of the room not picking either side.

"Yeah? What is it?" Willy demands, stroking Edward's crazy black hair, Edward makes a noise like a kitten and snuggles into Willy. Edward is overjoyed to have Willy back and couldn't care less about this plan; all that he cares about is having Willy by his side.

"Miss I love vampires, 'as a reaction to silver" Jack starts, waving his hands around wildly as he speaks. The group remembers how Sweeney's razors hurt all three vampires horribly and how Sweeney actually killed a vampire with his _silver_ razor. No one says anything; instead they all look at Jack and wait patiently for him to finish explaining their plan to defeat the vampire queen.

"If we can get a bunch of silver, get it around 'er and light it up she'll be a goner!" Jack finishes explaining and makes a bird flying away with his hands. "Barbed wire!" Willy suddenly cries out from his side of the room, Willy feels pretty confident in his answer and ignores how everyone is looking at him with confusion. A lot of barbed wire is made of silver and Willy just happens to have some barbed wire in one of his storage rooms, from that time he made a barbed wire fence to prevent the Oompa- Loompas from entering his room.

"We would need a lot of electricity and somehow wrap it around her" Frederick continues on, getting up to pace back and forth in the room as he thinks. They would need some sort of a fire, a shock almost, a very strong one too in able to fry the vampire queen from where she came from.

"Lightning! Lightning would be strong enough!" Tarrant adds in, remembering how he watched lightning burn down many trees in Wonderland. Willy looks and smiles at Tarrant, that would work fabulously except that Willy doesn't know of any way that they can get lightning to where Elizabeth is, or when the next storm with lightning is. Willy quickly pushes those thoughts away as he smiles at Tarrant, no one in this room must know how he really feels about this.

"Lightning indeed would be strongest, but when is the next lightning storm?" Willy asks as he talks, he can feel Edward ever so gently rubbing is scissors against Willy. All Edward wants to do is stick by Willy's side, to feel him, but Edward wants to feel Willy's velvet coat and smooth skin with hands.

"Tonight" Madame Anastasia says looking into the small clear ball; her pupils have moved upward leaving her eyes a milky white. A storm, a violent thunder and lightning storm shows up in her ball as the group smiles. Finally they are going to defeat Elizabeth and her henchmen; finally they are going to take revenge on Mort, Sam, and Victor. Willy stands up and feels Edward stand up with him and wraps his arms around Willy's slim waist, Willy slightly smiles and faces the group.

"Edward and Sweeney as the only full vampires in this group, your job is to get Elizabeth trapped in The Nut Room. Frederick, you stay here with Ichabod, Madame Anastasia why don't you stay with him? Jack and Tarrant, your job is to get the barbed wire" Willy commands at once, looking confident and ready to take down the vampire queen once and for all. Tarrant and Jack smile at each other and rush out of the room, there's a good chance that they will end up getting sidetracked and ruin everything, but Willy has faith that they can do this. Edward looks heartbroken at being told to leave the room and get Elizabeth, but he has no time to say anything to Willy as Sweeney drags Edward out of the room.

"Where shall you go?" Madame Anastasia asks, her eyes are still a milky color. Willy stops in mid movement as he thinks about where he is needed; he knows that Jack and Tarrant have their job under control. The only thing that worries Willy is that the troublesome two will end up screwing something major up, but Willy believes that they can do their job without screwing up much. The sad face of Edward pop into Willy's mind as he feels his heart flutter at the thought of Edward, more than anything he wants to be by Edward's side but he can't. Edward and Sweeney are vampires; Willy discovered when he woke up in his hospital ward that he was completely cured of the vampire plague. Anyways, Sweeney scares the living daylights out of Willy and Willy doesn't feel comfortable spending more than five minutes with the barber.

"Do you need me here?" Willy asks quietly after a few minutes of thinking, Madame Anastasia and Frederick share the same look. Ichabod is still unconscious and doesn't show any signs of waking up soon, Frederick knows that Willy isn't needed here but he doesn't have the heart to push him away. The same thoughts are going through Madame Anastasia's mind, Willy looks like a small child that's lost she just doesn't feel that forcing Willy to leave would be the right thing to do.

"You can help us guard Ichabod from any vampires" Frederick replies happily and pulls out a chair, Willy's face breaks into a huge smile as he rushes over to them. Meanwhile at the storage facility that Tarrant and Jack were sent too, the two are getting into mischief once more. They easily found the barbed wire but something else caught their interest, the something was a couple of four wheelers.

"I believe we could give Edward and Sweeney a hand" Tarrant says with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he climbs onto a blue four wheeler, Jack smiles at Tarrant's insanity and climbs onto a black four wheeler which he instantly names The Black Pearl. Neither Jack nor Tarrant knows how to drive a four wheeler, so it's quite the surprise when they both go charging out of the storage room towards The Nut Room. Sweeney is whispering Edward his plan of attack, Edward is watching Elizabeth scold Lucius and Alexander for not getting Sweeney as there is suddenly a loud war cry and Tarrant and Jack break through the wall. No one in this room was expecting this attack, so it is a surprise to Edward and Sweeney when the two of them circle around Elizabeth and her two vampires, wrapping them up in barbed wire.

"You are dead!" Elizabeth screeches when she is wrapped up with Alexander and Lucius, the three vampires are soon hissing with pain as the silver burns them. Sweeney jumps down from the balcony and Edward quickly follows him, Jack and Tarrant have leaped off the four wheelers and look very proud at their work.

"Willy told _us_ to get Elizabeth" Sweeney growls angrily when the door to The Nut Room opens and Willy, Madame Anastasia, and Fredrick who is supporting a recently woken up Ichabod. Edward clicks his scissors together happily and rushes over to Willy; Willy catches him in his arms. Edward reminds Willy of a puppy by the way that he doesn't want to leave Willy's side, and gets upset when Willy leaves. Ichabod gently pushes Fredrick off him and smiles smugly as he walks over to Elizabeth, he then proceeds to kick Elizabeth in the face.

"Ichabod… What are you doing?" Tarrant asks, very confused at the constable's actions, Ichabod kicks Elizabeth once last time in the face for no legit reason and returns to the group. A horrible, burning smell is starting to fill the air as the vampire trio's flesh slowly burn from the silver filled barbed wire. The afternoon passes by rather quickly; Willy gathers a tram of construction Oompa- Loompas and has them create a hole in The Nut Room ceiling, so when the time comes they can zap the vampires back to hell. The three vampires are picked up and placed on a metal pole, that's directly underneath the hole which is showing a stormy sky.

"Do you really think you can defeat me this easily?" Elizabeth demands through her pain, Willy only smiles at her as the there's a gentle rumble of thunder. Alexander and Lucius automatically look terrified at the sound of thunder, they figured out what the group is going to do to them and it scares them to the inner core. A few minutes later, thunder is booming every few seconds as the storm gets closer and closer. Tarrant brings Ichabod and Edward over to under the balcony; Frederick and Jack see them and quickly move over to them.

"You killed three innocent people. I really hope that you burn where you are going" Willy announces as there's the first flash of lightning across the sky, both Ichabod and Edward both make scared noises and move to the back of the crowd. Elizabeth smiles at Willy, showing all of her fangs, a vampire queen never shows her fear no matter how scared she is.

"This is not the last you shall see of me William Wonka, you do not know what you have done" Elizabeth says softly as there is a loud boom of thunder and a bolt of lightning strikes down. Willy watches at the front of the group as the lightning strikes the three vampires and travels through the barbed wire. The barbed wire lights on fire as Lucius and Alexander scream, Elizabeth continues to smile at Willy as she burns in front of him.

"O-Oh… My…" Ichabod whispers as he watches in horror as the vampire trio turns into ashes in front of him, he didn't expect their plan to be this violent and it's disturbing him greatly. Jack and Tarrant watch in a mixture of fear and amazement, they've always thought fire was cool but it's a bit different when the things on fire used to be people. Frederick watches the three burn with no emotion, out of the corner of his eyes he's keeping an eye on Ichabod in case Ichabod decides to go down again. Edward, the second the lightning hit hid behind Willy and is refusing to watch the fire. Sweeney is the only one enjoying the fire; he would have kept enjoying the fire pretending that Judge Turpin was the one burning but Madame Anastasia dragged him away before he could get any evil ideas.

Before everyone knows it, rain is pouring down and the fire goes out leaving only three charred skeletons. Ichabod, Sweeney, and Edward all of a sudden double over with pain as a thick black smoke leaves their mouth. The rest of the group is terrified and worried at what this smoke is; only Madame Anastasia seems calm at whatever is happening to the three.

"The infection is leaving them now that the source is dead" Madame Anastasia explains as the rest of the smoke finishes leaving their body and Ichabod is the only one to fall. A slight shock seems to set in for the whole group; the vampire queen is finally dead after a week of stressing and death. Frederick rushes over to Ichabod to see if he's alright as Willy turns to Edward, Edward smiles as Willy pulls him into a kiss.

 **Epilogue**

Two hours after the vampire trio's death, the group one by one started to disappear in the same way that they appeared. A bright, white light suddenly appears and one of the members of the group is gone. Jack is the first one to go, he and Tarrant are in the middle of "Go Fish" when the light suddenly comes and Jack is gone, the only reminder that Jack was ever here is the smell of rum. Tarrant is the next one to go which he is fine with, he is wondering where the heck Jack went too when the light appears and Tarrant is gone.

"Ichabod, come with me" Frederick suddenly begs when Tarrant is gone, any minute now any of them could disappear so now is the time to say goodbyes. Ichabod looks up from twirling his cardinal disc and stares at Fredrick, throughout this whole adventure Frederick was attracted to Ichabod and just now he has fallen for him.

"Frederick… I-I don't know…." Ichabod answers honestly, the image of Katrina and his laboratory fills his mind as he thinks this over. "Ichabod, please" Frederick pleads holding onto Ichabod's hands as a bright light appears and Frederick is gone with a scream that sounds of a broken heart. Four remain Sweeney, Ichabod, Willy, and Edward, they all look around the group to try and figure out who is next.

"Mrs. Lovett won't believe a word of what I have to say" Sweeney says quietly as the bright light comes and the barber is gone, one of his razors falls and skids across the floor towards Willy. Ichabod looks around fearfully; Edward looks just as scared as him and is clinging onto Willy.

"W-what is this light? W-what does it want with us?" Ichabod asks no one in particular as Willy steps forward and places a gentle hand on Ichabod's shoulder to try and calm him. Like Edward, Willy sees something in Ichabod that no one else sees; behind the fear is a brave man that will go against danger if it's threatening his loved ones.

"Ichabod, everything will be alright" Willy says as the light comes and Ichabod is gone with a high-pitched scream. Edward whimpers and holds onto Willy, he knows that he is next seeing as he is the only one remaining. Madame Anastasia somehow slipped out of the room, after the vampires were burned and before the group started disappearing.

"Edward, I love you and I won't let this light take you away" Willy announces and holds tightly onto Edward, he's finally back with Edward and he is not going to let anything take Edward away. Edward suddenly screams when the light fills the room, Willy holds onto Edward even tighter. It feels as if Willy is in a hurricane, there is wind blowing all around him as he struggles to hold onto Edward.

"I … Will… Not lose… You!" Willy screams as all of the wind stops and the light disappears, taking Edward and Willy with it.

 **The End**

 **There are many secrets, what is this light, who was the woman who killed Mort, and why were the Depp's brought together?**

 **I thank everyone that reviewed and enjoyed this story; it has been a bucket of fun to write and a roller-coaster ride full of insanity.**

 **The sequel to DEEP LEGACY is on it's way.**


End file.
